


His darkest disires

by FireTornado



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado
Summary: eragon x arya build up(spoiler if you haven't read the inheritance series) where is LEMON AT THE END YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This is the inspiration by the good books of Christopher Paolini. Very good man. I don't own the character but my Pervy imagination does;) if you are here for the smut go to chapter14

chapter 1 the relaxing swim.

Eragon decided to take a stroll down a shady path, quite far from the Varden tents. He had told Blodhgarm where he was going and that he wanted to be alone. He complied and Eragon headed his own way. One of the main reasons he wanted to be alone was that he needed to be away from the stench of rotten air and blood. It reminded him too much of the recent death of his mentors. Hurriedly he kept on walking. Several minutes had passed, and Eragon suddenly halted, his breath caught. A glorious waterfall laid before him. At that moment, his worries were soon forgotten. The gushing waters that cascaded raucously eradicated the anxiety he held. It was sunset but the water looked crystal clear with a tinge of orange-ish red on the surface. The place looked like a paradise. Steam rose from the lake; the fragrance of natural, fresh air filling Eragon's senses. The water was so serene, so gentle, he was unable to resist and he began to remove his clothing. He carefully placed Brisingr aside, but kept it close in case of any sudden or unexpected attack. Carefully he dipped in his toes- checking if the temperature was to his own liking. The water was more than warm; it felt like there were some added mixture of relaxation and serenity. Eagerness got the better of him and he quickly jumped in the water. It consumed him instantly, the warm and placidness of the water taking over. Beginning to relax, Eragon swam underneath the waterfall, letting the battering waterfalls massage his tension-filled back and broad shoulders. Momentarily he closed his eyes and sighed. He absorbed the peaceful atmosphere. The tranquillity almost vanished when Eragon thought about what had happened a few days ago. The loss of his mentors caused him unbearable grief. It was an unfathomable sorrow that struck right to his very core. It threatened to crush his defences. If not for Saphira, Arya and Nasuada's support, he would be lost in the ocean of anguish. Glaedr had died physically, but Oromis hadn't been so fortunate. No more would he be able to ask his master for advice. But Glaedr had survived mentally as he gave his Eldunari to Eragon and Saphira when they had last visited Ellesmera. His master Oromis, had died bravely and proudly; he fought valiantly and courageously. It was suppose to be a fair match but surprisingly Galbatorix took over Murtagh's body and fought Oromis there and then. Then after he had mocked and taunted the elven rider, Galbatorix slayed him; slicing his back and wounding him severely. Eragon contemplated, his thoughts swimming in and out of the forefront of his mind. The legendary dragon riders were nearly extinct. There is one last egg and one female dragon left- Saphira. Shruikan and Thorn are both males but owned by the wrong riders. Thorn was a choice but there was no hope for Shruikan and Saphira mating. The last egg of course is still another hope. Eragon let his mind stir as he half floated in the water. But all too soon, Eragon's thoughts returned to Oromis and Glaedr. They had been close to him and Saphira. Watching them die through his Master's eyes and hearing their agonized cries echo through their minds made the whole experience excruciating. He felt a stab of anguish and grief for the lost rider and dragon. Although Glaedr's eldunari was safely hidden away, Eragon felt pitiful for the golden dragon; having to still live without your rider must be an unbearable feeling. Eragon couldn't imagine his life without Saphira. He'd be mentally troubled and he probably would not be able to sleep or converse with anyone; with a few exceptions like Nasuada, Roran and especially . As soon as Eragon thought of Arya he could not easily let go the thought of her. It had been a while since their time completely alone together. When they were at Eastcroft, Eragon enjoyed being with her and learnt more about her such as her relationship with Faolin and when she had told him that he was her mate, Eragon could not help resist a slight sense of jealousy. And bravely Eragon had also asked if she loved him or not. Unfortunately she could not answer the question directly, but she did tell him how much he meant to her. During that time, Eragon saw a different, softer side of Arya. Usually she was impassive, blank and expressionless, but at that time, Eragon almost saw her true personality... her Arya had tears in her eyes explaining the ambush and her grief for her Elven companions whom she travelled with for seventy years in the Varden whilst carrying Saphira. To lose a loved one was an indescribable feeling. Sorrow and anguish would consume and torment every essence of your soul, making you paralyzed of all senses. Rage fired within Eragon as he remembered the scars Arya was burdened with when he first laid eyes on her; the affliction and the insufferable pain the Durza must have put her through was enough to make Eragon summon the wretched Shade just to kill him again. Sensing his thoughts had become murderous and dark, Eragon sank deeper, indulging himself in the water, hoping to drown his sinister thoughts as well. He swam to the other side of the lake, lifting both of his arms up to rest against a small crevice. Eragon was oblivious of the time, but then his eyes shot open when he heard soft footsteps. Quickly he swam behind the waterfall; intending to hide. The cascading waterfalls were thick, Eragon had trouble looking through but he could make out that the figure was tall and slender; it was definitely a female. Her head and shoulders were obscured by the trees, but Eragon could see she wore no armour.As she came into the clearing, Eragon observed her face and thanks to his Elven senses, he could see more closely. She had delicate pointy ears... slanted emerald green eyes... 

Arya! 

Eragon's mind raced. Panic overcame his senses.

Trying to calm down, he carefully examined her. Her reaction to the place was the same as Eragon's. She was absolutely captivated by her surroundings. Her eyes took in every detail. Eragon blinked in surprise when Arya actually smiled, her face was relaxed and calm. 

I guess this place can affect people in more ways possible. Eragon thought.

"Barzul!" He swore as he saw Arya turn towards his direction. Eragon kept his mouth shut but immediately gawped open again, and his eyes widened when Arya removed her clothes. 

All of it. 

The green elven dress neatly laid at her feet, she tossed her hair band away, and she carefully put her bow, arrows and sword aside. Like a Goddess, Arya gracefully entered the lake, taking a few more steps until she disappeared deeper into the water. A few seconds later bubbles came out of the surface, followed by her head, her ears now fully visible, her wet midnight black hair tumbled down to her shoulders and strands of it were tucked behind her delicate pointed ears.

Eragon on the other side was too enthralled. He was frozen to the spot, whenever he was around Arya, his heartbeat increased instantaneously, but this time, she was closer than ever and she was NAKED. This made Eragon's heart leap, his heart hammered as if it was trying to batter its way out of his fragile chest. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Knowing Arya, Eragon thought that the best method was to escape quietly. If she ever found out he had been observing her, she would probably direct a lightning bolt at him. But all rational excuses eluded him as he watched her. She was so beautiful. Hypnotised by her presence, he forgot everything. Unaware of his actions, Eragon walked over to her, past the flowing waterfalls. Just a touch. A touch wouldn't hurt...Arya was turned away from him, her hands hovering the surface of the water, softly making small waves with her fingers. The surface was orange-ish red but the water was as clear as daylight. Eragon's eyes flickered downwards, and he felt his ears turn bright red and his cheeks burned hotter.He lifted his hand as if to tap Arya on the shoulder but reality came crashing down. What am I doing? I would be caught dead if Arya saw me here! With her! Naked! In the lake! Arya's ears perked up suddenly aware of someone's presence behind her. Swiftly she turned around to find no one there. She stood still, and she scanned her surroundings. Meanwhile underneath the water Eragon was trying to hold his breath until Arya looked away, if he swam, it he would reveal himself. Fortunately for Eragon, the water was darker and not as clear where Arya was, so she can't see him if she looked down. Eragon looked up, his visions blurred but he could see Arya was wandering around the water. Slowly Eragon moved out of the way trying not to float to the surface. 

Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine... 

Eragon's lungs were about to burst. He would've tried intoning a spell, but that would mean going upto the surface, and that was the last place he would want to be at the moment. Arya advanced another step; Eragon couldn't take it any longer. He felt his ribcage squeezing his lungs; two more seconds and he would surely run out of air. Moments passed and suddenly Eragon rose to the surface, his mouth open sucking in all the air his lungs could manage. Then his visions cleared and nervously he pushed his hair to the side. He found himself face to face with a very surprised... then an angry 

Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahah LOL


	2. break from dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya needs a break from Eragon :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not she is not going with him:((((((

Arya's eyes widened with shock, "Eragon!" she blurted out. Eragon noticed her voice sounded more surprised than it was an accusation. Quickly she lowered her gaze and a gleam appeared in her eyes which made Eragon's heart jerk. But the moment was lost and she instantly turned away. "I- I can explain!" He stammered, but Arya was already making her way out of the lake. She hoisted herself out and put on her clothes quickly, muttering incoherent and unwise elven words that Eragon could not comprehend. Eragon could not tear his intense gaze away from Arya. Her body. Her fine figure...

What am I thinking?! 

"Arya!" Eragon called out, cursing himself for being so foolish. Hastily he climbed out of the lake, fumbling to put his clothes on.

Arya's POV.

Barzul! 

Arya's body stiffened. He had been there the whole time?! THE WHOLE TIME! She silently swore as she grabbed her sword and ignored Eragon's alarmed calls. Her heart thudded loudly, its intense pounding blocked out her hearing.

Why didn't I notice him straight away? How long had he been there?!

Arya's mind was ringing with incessant questions. She headed for her tent. Frustrated, she crashed down into a seat. Her chest rose up and down and her breathing became ragged. She noticed her hair was still dripping wet and her face flushed. With great difficulty, she tried to get rid of the thoughts of what had just happened. It never happened, it never happened, it never happened... she chanted in her head. But after the fifth line, she knew she could not. The memory was branded in her mind. Hazily she got up and used magic to dry her hair. She changed into her armour and leggings making herself look presentable. Quickly, she grabbed her bag which contained her personal belongings. She muttered a spell to get rid of her scent and when she was content, she headed for Nasuada's tent. It did not take a long time and Arya found the Varden's leader in her tent. She was bent over her simple-adorned wooden desk which was mounted with endless piles of paperwork. Arya, after what had just happened, could not help resist an amused smile. Nasuada looked absolutely drained, her forehead crinkled with a frown as she read the paperwork. Arya would not want to be in her position right now, but then again, her condition was no better.

"Lady Nasuada." Arya greeted. Nasuada looked up, her face brightened as she heard the elf princess' melodical voice.

"Ah, Arya." She said giving her a tired smile. Nasuada sighed as she sat up straight. There were tufts of hair sticking out and she casually tucked them behind her ear.

"Not working too hard now, are we?" Arya asked as she slowly made her way to Nasuada's desk.

Nasuada chuckled and waved her hand, "Not to worry. I've nearly got them all done."

Arya looked at the clustered desk then back to Nasuada, "I can see that." They shared a small laugh but then Arya's face became serious as she remembered what she went to see her for.

Nasuada noticed her slight change of mood and asked, "Is there something wrong, Arya?"

Arya hesitated and blushed. But then her determination drove her on, she cleared her voice and asked as nonchalantly as she could, "Could you possibly set me on a mission?" 

Nasuada blinked in surprise then her expression returned to normal. "May I ask why?" Arya paced around the room, her bag on her shoulder, which Nasuada just noticed and raised her eyebrow as if to ask her.

"It's just that..." Arya bit her lip wondering if she should tell the truth. 

I want to get away from Eragon, she answered in her head.

"I just want to get my mind off a few things," Arya said quietly, "And going on a mission seems like a good idea."

Nasuada sat back, which made her look small as the seat engulfed her size. Arya noticed that she was deep in thought. There was an awkward silence and Arya maintained her head up high. The two women had the atmosphere of superiority around them.

"Very well." Nasuada spoke, breaking the huge tension that had built up between them, "I will set you on a mission." Arya's face lit up in triumph as she heard her words.

"But..." Nasuada added her voice low and calm, "It's a dangerous mission. But with the exception of Eragon and Saphira, I can't trust anyone in the Varden to do this almost impossible task."

"What is it?" Arya's face darkened, but she kept her posture.

"After thinking about this a lot... I've decided to set you on a mission to..." Nasuada paused and darted a quick look at Arya, "I've decided to set you on a mission to locate the third egg."

Arya's face flickered with surprise then quickly hid it, her face now expressionless.

"It would be my honour." Arya bowed slightly.

Nasuada got up from her seat and unexpectedly hugged the Elven princess. "There's no need to bow, Arya. You and I have been close friends for so long..."

Arya gave her a warm smile as they broke apart, "Yes. I should get going then."

"Dark is fast approaching. Why don't you set off early tomorrow?" Nasuada asked worriedly as she casted a look around her tent. The tent was orange-ish yellow caused by the lighting outside. The sun was slowly setting, but Arya would not be swayed with her decision.

"No, I'll go now. Earlier the better." She said and was about to leave when Nasuada touched her shoulder gently.

"I should tell you; this mission will keep you away from the Varden for quite long time. Maybe a month or so. Tracking the egg can be arduous work." She warned, her voice low.

Arya stopped on her tracks and without glancing back she softly said, "Maybe that's what I just need." Nasuada casted a confused look which Arya didn't see, so she didn't pester her on.

Nasuada released a big, long sigh as she looked up at her ceiling. She recalled what had just happened. Did Arya say what I thought she said? "Maybe that's what I just needed?" Puzzled, she decided she would ask Eragon later. Shrugging off her thoughts she continued through her tedious paperwork.

Arya's POV

Arya ran like the wind across the open expanse, and the Varden soldiers wondered if she was actually running away from the camps. Full of energy, Arya maintained her speed until she stopped for a rest. She had reached the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert. Carefully she dropped her bag and looked around.

Risa!"

She summoned water from the soil and transferred it to her drinking bottle.

Finding a soft spot on the ground, she sat down. Arya thought. "Well Nasuada ordered me to." But she had asked for a mission; it was not given to her freely. Sighing she rested her head gently and closed her eyes. Her chest rose up and down softly as she quietly thought of the fourth dragon. Who will it hatch for? She wondered. There were a few possibilities; Nasuada, Roran, maybe even Orrin... or her. No... That wouldn't happen. But as she thought of it more and more, she realized she was a strong candidate to be the fourth rider.Quickly her eyes shot open, if she was the fourth rider, it would bring Eragon closer to her. Would that be a good thing? Arya asked. I mean the only thing that's mainly keeping me and Eragon apart is because of our positions. I'm an Elf princess and an Ambassador. Eragon is a Dragon Rider. So if I were a rider, that wouldn't be an excuse anymore. But Arya had rejected Eragon so many times, she was wondering if he still had feelings for her. How about our long age gap? I'm a hundred years old and he's still young. But he's been turned into an elf; he has possibility of a long life ahead of him…Arya's mind drifted on to the recent encounter she had with Eragon. She remembered how she felt when she saw him; surprised, shocked, irritated… and something else she could not quite place. But she did remember that she was utterly infuriated at herself for not being aware of his presence in the first place. His face… it was so angelic…so handsome… Arya shook her head, she shifted uneasily. We're never meant to be… Arya thought quietly, Faolin, I need you… A slight breeze of wind caused Arya to snap back to reality, mind on the mission, she reminded herself as she abruptly erased all her other thoughts. She fixed her bow and arrows and kept her sword at her hip. In no time she was running again, her hair dancing wildly behind her.During the day, she spotted Empire soldiers but kept well away. There was no need to cause any unnecessary attention. She had been an egg courtier for seventy years; it was easy for her to tell if there had been any dragon egg at areas. For the second time in the day, she stopped again. Her eyes flickered ahead of her. There were two footprints. Arya touched it. They were soft; still fresh.There was a growling sound, or was it just her hearing? Swiftly, she took her bow and arrow. Arya pulled the string towards her right cheek, taking aim. Time slowly passed. One minute... Arya lowered her bow, she scanned her surroundings. There was no one around. Was I just imagining it? There it was again! Arya whipped her head around, her ears sharp and her eyes observing the trees. She heard ravenous munching. Arya searched for the sound. Gradually it was getting louder and louder, Arya found it challenging to trace the sound.Finally when she found it- what she saw shocked her. On the ground was a dead soldier, his armour ripped off and his head dangling from his neck, a couple of his veins still attached. Blood oozed from his neck and it slowly dripped to the floor. There were two bent down figures savagely tearing his limbs and flesh off. Arya felt something rising in her throat; she forced herself to look away from the repulsive sight.Slowly she compelled herself to look again, her eyes searched the figures and she caught something shiny. Her heart skipped. She had found the third egg! The emerald oval shone brilliantly, illuminating the baby dragon inside.The only trouble was how to obtain it… from those things. It would have been no trouble getting the egg, but Arya did not know what they were capable of and how dangerous they were.Arya could not make out their appearance; but she saw that they were wearing black hoods that covered their faces and cloaks that hid their body. From the atmosphere, they radiated a scent that Arya was somehow familiar with. A Shade's scent.


	3. Eragon's feelings

**ERAGONS POV.**

After gathering his belongings, he set off after her. _Little one, is there something wrong?_ Saphira interrupted Eragon's racing thoughts.

 _I'll tell you later, Saphira._ Eragon replied, and severed their link. His target was to get to Arya who had suddenly disappeared.

"Elves and their speed," Eragon muttered. He too was an elf, but Arya was very light at her feet. Alarmed and panicked, Eragon looked around the tents. _Surely she'd be in her tent._ He thought.

But he was wrong, Eragon entered Arya's tent only to find no one there. The place looked quite cluttered, a few paperwork were messily casted aside and books everywhere. _Looks like she left on a hurry._ Eragon thought. _I must've really startled her..._

He sniffed and couldn't smell the usual crushed-pine scent. Stress was quickly consuming him, _what have I done?_ Eragon was about to leave when he noticed a glittering object on the grassy ground. Curious, Eragon picked up.

It was a sterling necklace, Eragon examined the shinny necklace, the pattern was elvish and there were initials smoothly carved on the back. _A+F._ Immediately Eragon knew what they meant and who they belonged to. _Arya._

The letters stood for Arya and Faolin. Despite his anxiety, he could not resist feeling a sense of ultimate jealousy; he had always tried to disregard it before, but no matter how hard he tried to subdue it, there was always a slight remnant of the uncomfortable ache in his heart.

He imagined Faolin and Arya together in each others arms; both serene, happy and _in love_. Arya's face- a briht beautiful image and her perfect lips curved into a flawless smile… _oh, what I would give to be with her_... Eragon thought pensively. He could never have what he desired the most. For her, he'd withstand all the hell just to hold her hand. For her, he'd do whatever she asked of him. For her, he'd willingly die.

 _Arya… why do you reject me?_ Eragon asked quietly.

It was the question that haunted him in his sleepless nights; the question that was slowly draining him, sucking all the happiness and love. All those warm feelings; replaced by depression and emotional agony.

Suddenly another question gathered in his mind; a question that made him profoundly rack his head for answers. Momentarily, he closed his eyes and whispered softly, "Arya, It burdens me with great sadness that you do not feel the same way I feel for you. _Should I let you go?_ "

He let the words linger in the air before opening his eyes again then gradually Eragon continued his search. He did not know how long he had been looking for her; it felt like an hour or so. Finally he decided to see Nasuada. _Maybe she knows where Arya is._

Flapping the tent open, Eragon entered gracefully, his feet softly patting against the ground. "Lady Nasuada." He bowed before his leigelord. Taken by surprise, Nasuada jumped from her seat as she heard Eragon's voice.

"Ah, Eragon." Nasuada replied softly. "You may rise." She said, trying to surpress the exhaustion that was blatantly plastered on her weary face.

Eragon looked up, his hair messy, but tidy in some way because it was pushed delicately to one side. Nasuada noticed that he looked uneasy. Concerned, she decided to press on the matter.

"So what seems to be the problem, Eragon?" She asked.

Eragon paused hesitantly, but then replied, "I was just wondering...just out of curiosity...if you know where Arya is...?" He tried to hide his worry but was unsuccessful. Nasuada felt his anxiety, then she took a deep breath and sat up.

"I had set her on a missi-"

"What?! On a mission?" Eragon blurted out.

Immediately, he felt embarrassed for his outburst. "My apologies." Eragon muttered, casting his eyes on the floor.

Nasuada looked at the young rider carefully.

"It's fine, Eragon. I now know your concerns for Arya." She explained making Eragon feel more uneasy. "What you would also like to know is that... I had set her on a mission to locate the third egg."

"What?!" For the second time, Eragon felt embarrassed. "Sorry, Lady Nasuada. I apologize... again."

Nasuada walked up to the rider, touching his shoulder gently. Surprised, Eragon looked at her.

"Eragon, tell me honestly; do you or do you not love Arya?" The question startled Eragon all he could do was gawp at his liegelord. Yes, that was the word; _gawp._

"Exc- excuse me?" Eragon stammered.

"As your liegelord, I would not want to pry into your business, but as a friend, my curiosity is as great as my concern. I know not of what lies between you and Arya, but... do you care for her?" Nasuada said slowly.

Eragon hesitated, but he considered Nasuada as a friend. He only hoped that she would not betray his privacy and impart the knowledge he was about to reveal her. "Yes... yes I do." His emotions embraced his answer and he knew deep in his heart that it was absolutely and utterly true.

"Do you love her then?"

Again, Eragon failed to answer straightaway, but he trusted Nasuada, so he answered candidly, "Yes, I do. I _love_ her."

There was a moment of apprehension for Eragon as Nasuada scrutinized him meticulously. Eragon tried to keep unruffled by fidgeting with his fingers or keeping his eyes glued to the ground- but neither worked. Even though his confidence was great, the subject had reduced it enough to make him feel uneasy. Talking about Arya only reminded him that she would never be his. That alone was enough to tear his heart. He didn't need to be constantly reminded that her feelings for him were nothing more than a friends. Anguish invaded him and he closed his eyes, wishing that Nasuada would stop interogatting him.

Sensing his distress and sudden distraught, Nasuada spoke, "Thank you for sharing this information with me Eragon. Now I know your concerns for Arya's well-being."

p>Eragon looked at her. He found himself gazing at Nasuada's face. She looked completely worn. Eragon felt ashamed for not noticing. He looked at her desk which was mounted with vast amount of paperwork. Eradicating his tormented emotions and guilty for disturbing her when she had so much to do, he spoke.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I should get going. Thank you for your time." Eragon made a move to leave, his voice, quiet and low.

"Eragon." She gave him an unexpected smile, "You may go after her if you wish."

Eagerness and interest showed in Eragon's face. "But," Nasuada warned, "she may not take your presence lightly."

Eragon looked at her quizzically.

"You'll find out soon." Nasuada told him, her tone slightly mischievous.

Eragon opened his mouth then closed it again. Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, Nasuada said, "I will send a messenger to tell you if I hear from her location, then you may follow her if you still want to."

"Thank you." Eragon bowed, smiling. He turned and left the tent.

**NASUADA'S POV.**

Nasuada continued through her endless piles of paperwork. Her mind was still onto the fact that Eragon came to talk to her. She could not forget how distressed the rider sounded; it was truly an uncomfortable conversation.

Slowly she sat back; letting the papers descend to the ground. Both of her elbows leant on each of the chair's armrest- her chin resting on her dark knuckles. She worked too much; now was the time to reflect on things that had happened recently. Her encounter with the elf princess and the rider was strange; Arya seemed to have begged to go away. Then right after that Eragon came barging through asking of her whereabouts. It seemed like he was chasing her.

Nasuada forgot to ask Eragon what had happened between them and what had caused Arya to leave so suddenly. She pressed the matter in her head. _I had been so busy recently; I didn't know what was going on._

 _Eragon and Arya…_ Nasuada thought. _I do not know if they can be together, but I would favour them. Surely if everyone knew; it would cause endless bickering. As I see it, they definetly should be together, even if it means it could be Eragon's weakness. It could also be his greatest strength..._

Shifting in her position, she stood up, wandering around the tent. She looked down and found a puddle on the floor. _Had it been raining inside?_ She thought.

Suddenly the surface shimmered, and a face appeared. Surprised, Nasuada stared at it, and leant closer. It depicted of Arya's face.

"Lady Nasuada." Arya spoke; her voice a little distant, but Nasuada could still understand her clearly.

"Arya?" Nasuada asked gently, "Are you managing well on the mission?"

"I have located the egg. Two spies have found it and are trying to escort it to the nearest village, where they could contact Galbatorix or Murtagh. The village is small and not so far away. I believe it is called Carvahall."

Nasuada's eyes widened upon hearing the word Carvahall. "Eragon's village." She muttered quietly. "Well, have you got the egg yet?"

"Not yet. The spies who have retrieved it; they are something else. I have never come across them before..."

"Don't worry, you will find out soon."

Nasuada thought if she should tell her about Eragon. _Let it be a surprise,_ she grinned.

Suddenly Arya interrupted her thoughts, "Well I should get going now, I need to rest. I will set up a camp tonight, and early tomorrow, I will try to retrieve the egg." Arya explained.

"Ok. I trust you on that decision. I wish you good luck and I hope you'll be returning to the Varden soon. Farewell for now." Nasuada smiled.

Immediately, Arya's face disappeared from the surface. Nasuada stood up, headed outside and called for a messenger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The (Flight and Fight).**

**ERAGON'S POV.**

Eragon came out of his tent and suddenly someone bumped into him. He glanced around, and found himself face to face with a scruffy young boy. He had a note in his hand. _He must be the messenger,_ Eragon thought.

The messenger muttered apologies and bowed carefully. Eragon noticed that he was trembling; he did not know if it was because of the chilly weather or because he was in a presence of a rider.

Since he had been acknowledged as a Dragon Rider, Eragon felt that people seemed to feel intimidated around him. To be honest, he was still surprised at the fact that he could even be intimidating. The boy looked about fifteen years of age, the same age he had been when he first found Saphira. Truthfully, he still couldn't believe what had transpired in his life. One moment, he was a farmboy, the next, he became one of the Legendary Dragon Riders.

"I bring a message from Lady Nasuada, Shur'tugal. She wishes to see you urgently." The messenger informed him.

Eragon nodded. Then a smile formed in his lips as the messenger caught sight of Saphira who was examining her huge wings. Aware of the observation, Saphira turned her head in his direction. She bared her sharp teeth. The messenger trembled and actually whimpered. He gripped his dagger so tightly that his knuckles turned a visible white.

"I will see her soon." Eragon told the messenger.

"Yes- yes…sir." The messenger stumbled off to another direction and Eragon turned to Saphira.

"Nasuada wishes to see me. I will be back soon." Eragon made a turn to leave but he cocked his head sideways and chuckled, "You weren't really planning to eat him were you?"

Saphira snorted. _Fortunately, I've just had a meal_. _I had no interest in that one. He was far too skinny for my liking._

**-x-**

There was a soft knock on Nasuada's tent, and she called out, "Come in."

Gracefully Eragon stepped in and bowed, shifting Brisingr's hilt downwards. "Lady Nasuada, I received your message." Eragon said and looked up. Nasuada sat behind her still-messy-desk.

"Eragon," Nasuada said softly, "I have received news from Arya. It seems that she is doing well in her mission."

Eragon's face flickered with interest and concern then returned back to its polite countenance. Nasuada thought that Eragon reminded her of Arya's behaviour. They would express a feeling for a moment then briefly cover it with a blank facade. Eragon was becoming more and more like an elf. Nasuada kept that observation to herself.

"How is she doing? Is everything going well?" Eragon asked eagerly.

"She is doing quite well. She has set up camp near your village; Carvahall." Nasuada replied, observing Eragon's reaction.

Eragon twitched as Carvahall was mentioned. He hadn't been there for quite a while. He had promised to return, and now he could fulfill that promise.

"Has she located the egg?" He asked curiously.

"No. Hopefully, she will get a hold of it soon. However the progress of acquiring the egg would be lengthy. Two hooded magicians have attained the egg and she believes they are also skilled fighters. No doubt that they are Galbatorix' new pets. She also gleaned that these so-called magicians are travelling from village to village, hoping that the egg will hatch for someone," Nasuada explained, "It is an effective method. So if they are doing this, they must be the egg-couriers, which means they must be powerful enough."

Eragon processed the information. He was torn between the duty to stay with his liegelord and his heart to follow and help out Arya. She could be in trouble. As powerful as she was, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ risk the chances. He knew he must get to her.

Suddenly aware of Eragon's altered behaviour, Nasuada asked, "What has got you agitated, Eragon?"

"If they are powerful magicians, or some new species Galbatorix has created himself, then Arya..." Eragon trailed off. His throat constricted. No way in _any hell_ he was going to let her get captured or killed. He made a decision, "I must get to her before dawn. I can't scry or contact her, I will ride Saphira and we will try and get to her before she intercepts them."

As Nasuada heard Eragon's explanation, her forehead crinkled. "I don't let you go lightly, Eragon. If Murtagh should come, we might be defeated. But hearing from your account last week, they suffered greatly against Oromis and his dragon." She sighed, "I would appreciate it if Blodhgarm and the rest of the Elven spellcasters remained here. So, if you must, then go."

Eragon nodded and bowed. Swiftly, he stepped outside. He hastily told Blodhgarm their plans and received a hesitant submission. Eragon was the only Rider left, both in the Varden and the Elves'. If he should die, then there would be no hope for them. Blodhgarm told him this through their link but Eragon assured him that he wouldn't be captured or killed, so finally, but reluctantly, Blodhgarm had accepted his orders and bode him luck for the journey and mission. Eragon thanked him for his support.

**...**

Eragon explained to Saphira his conversation with Nasuada as they were flying. Saphira flew as fast as she could, her wings flapped vigourously. His own tredipitation fired hers and Saphira had to withdraw somewhat from their link. Eragon's emotions were too fierce and overwhelming. She only hoped to alleviate his anguish by enduring a part of his.

Saphira found her speed after a few minutes and at that moment she was the fastest moving creature in the whole land. Eragon could sense the amounts of energy Saphira used, and was slowly transferring some of his energy to her.

They were halfway, still quite far from Carvahall but they were making great progress. Not once they had stopped for rest or a break. Eragon's concern was profound and Saphira felt her rider's worry creep through their link. _Eragon, calm down. If you were any more nervous, you'd alert any nearby magicians or maybe even Galbatorix himself._ Saphira warned. She had kept the same speed throughout their journey and was still going on strong.

 _Sorry,_ Eragon muttered and guarded his mind barriers tightly. He transferred some energy from Beloth the Wise to Saphira's strength during the journey. Then he doubled his concentration on flying and no more than four hours later (just after midnight); the sight of Carvahall came into view.

Sadness washed over him when he glimpsed the ruined remnants of his childhood. Garrow's farm; the vevery plants he had sown and fences he had diligently worked for was nothing more than a giant mound of piled compost. The burnt-down buildings had slowly rotted, and now covered by overgrown grass and moss. As for the rest of the village, it looked so grey and dull that he found it hard to believe that it had even been inhabited at all. Broken doors swung open and shattered windows creaked and rattled as the wind blew against them. Knowing the fact that he had been the one that had destroyed the village Eragon wanted to beat himself. He ruined their lives.

 _Eragon..._ Saphira murmured, soothing him. Eragon sent her his reassurance and looked ahead.

Beyond the village, the Spine looked ominous and gloomy, as if awaiting their return. Eragon shuddered at the thought that the forest might be alive and was watching them right now. But he knew he was being paranoid. His distress for Arya made his heart ache with an almost intolerable burden.

Summoning the knowledge of the surroundings, and amalgamating his memories of the woods with Saphira, together they searched for Arya. It took no more than a minute for Saphira to fully remember her way around the woods.

**-x-  
**

If it were not for Eragon's elven senses he wouldn't have seen the small visible fire on the ground. Smoke was slowly rising out and Saphira turned towards the direction. She looked like a big black shadow in the sky. A minute later, they landed close to the fire which now Eragon sensed was put out. Arya was aware of their presence. _She has an acute hearing,_ Eragon thought.

Eragon leapt off Saphira's saddle and wobbled slightly as he landed to his feet. They _had_ been flying for hours; they didn't even stop for a rest. Gathering his bearings and thoughts, Eragon inhaled slowly, acquiring his composure.

 _Wait here._ Eragon told Saphira as he crept behind a bush. He took a few more steps and disappeared from Saphira's view.

Although it was eerily dark, Eragon could see his surroundings. He crouched behind a wild plant; he didn't want to frighten Arya in some way, so he figured approaching her slowly would do the trick. Eragon sniffed. A waft of crushed pine trees filled his nostrils. It was an unmistakeable scent. _Arya._ Eragon stood up, trying to follow the smell.

Suddenly his breath was knocked out of him as he was brought down to the floor by a swift kick on the leg. Eragon's first thought was that it was an animal, but who could kick that hard and so quickly? Eragon tried to shake off the figure that was now on top of him. Eragon felt slim hands on his shoulders and realized that it was a human person.

 _Maybe a spy or a soldier!_ Eragon thought. Eragon blocked jabs and punches aimed at his face but he was defintely not in a good position to protect his body. _He is quick!_ Eragon thought as the hand shot up and grabbed him on the neck. The hand tightened, squeezing his air supply.

Choking, Eragon rolled to the side and managed to be on top of the soldier but only for a few seconds. He barely managed to assault the stranger, but he on the other hand recieved hard punches and jabs that would sure to leave bruises. A strong blow struck his right hip and immediately he was on the bottom again. It was like two animals wrestling, but theirs was more deadly. One could gain the upperhand in seconds and finish the other. But theyseemed to be equal in abilties, and Eragon had to rely on his instincts to protect himself.

The only sounds they both produced were grunts and the rustle of leaves beneath them. Eragon muttered a spell "Light!" He gasped. What he saw stunned him. He never thought the person could be a _she_.

Arya.


	5. Arya

_This chapter will be in Arya's POV. So Eragon had arrived in time to warn Arya... I know it was kinda unrealistic that Arya had got to Carvahall in a matter of a few days and Eragon and Saphira in a matter of HOURS. But that's the way the story kinda goes… :)_

_Please read and review... thanks!_

* * *

**ARYA'S POV.**

Arya could not believe it. _Unbelievable!_ Arya exclaimed mentally. It was the second time in the last couple of days that Eragon had done it again. He appeared out of nowhere. First, the time at the lake, now this. _What is he doing here?!_ She screamed, her mind and heart racing. Eragon's widened eyes looked up into her emerald eyes.

Both of them were trying to absorb in the shock. Arya's legs were still wide apart and were resting beside Eragon's hips. If it had not been an awkward situation, Arya might have found the position highly... enticing. That thought alone was enough to unnerve her. Who was she to think of such thoughts? Her mind would have prohibited it, but her heart spoke louder.

Her hands were firmly planted above his broad shoulders, her elbows slightly bent from the weight of her body. Eragon's hands were still, he was too paralyzed to move; let alone talk.

Arya noticed that his breathing had quickened. Her long tresses tumbled down, past her shoulders and face. They hovered above Eragon's cheeks, as light as a feather. A strip of faint light had managed to break through Arya's midnight black hair; it shone right through Eragon's swirl pool of brown eyes. A glimmer of hope and passion flickered in them, as if they were trying to break out of him.

Arya realized that she did not want to move. She wanted to gaze at him, to take in his flawlessness. Even Faolin hadn't been this perfect. She knew in her heart that she favoured and liked Eragon more. He got to her in more ways than Faolin ever did. They were suited; bounded by their Wyrd. But alas, she would never allow that. Their roles were far too important in the Varden and Alageasia.

This in her mind, Arya finally spoke. "Sorry." She spoke and stood up stiffly. Embarrassed, she looked away, brushing away the leaves that had clung to her black leather pants.

"I apologize." Eragon managed to reply after getting up. They both stood straight; Eragon fidgeting and Arya trying to find words to say. She felt a tingling sensation rising to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. Her mind cried out with panic instantly. At that moment, she was glad that it was dark, so he couldn't see.

"Where is Saphira?" Arya asked, trying to shrug off the enormous pressure that had slowly built up between them. It wasn't an awkward tension, but rather anticipation.

"Nearby," Eragon replied, giving her a sideways glance, "I'll call her."

Eragon's face momentarily turned serious as he concentrated talking to Saphira through their Gedwey Ignasia. Arya led Eragon to the temporary campsite and they sat down around the fading fire.

It bursts into green flames as Arya powered more energy to it and then it subsided to its normal orange fiery colour. _THUD!_ Saphira landed close to them and nearly blew out the fire as she flapped her wings.

 _Arya._ Saphira projected her thoughts and nodded her head.

"Saphira." Arya replied and exchanged a few more pleasantries before turning to Eragon.

"How come you are here? And without contacting me first?" She asked blankly. Eragon tensed, ready to battle Arya with words. He knew she could be relentless at times. Arya remained in her position, her eyes locked to his.

"Well I tried to contact you, but your barriers were too strong." Eragon explained. "Also Nasuada told me about your mission and the magicians." His voice tried to remain calm and controlled. Arya did not interrupt and Eragon carried on, "Well, I think that they are..."

He explained his theory about the spies, how they could be Galbatorix' new right hand men or maybe they were created especially for their job. And lastly how dangerous they could be. Arya paused then finally replied, "Eragon, I can take care of myself. I don't-"

She did not finish because Eragon had cut her off, "But neither you nor I have ever come across them before. We don't know how powerful they are. I am worried and concerned for you." Arya stiffened and glanced him a 'don't-start-on-the-helpless-human-we-elves-are-more-independent' look. Eragon acknowledged Arya's expression and quickly added, "I mean, I was worried for you…as a friend. Nothing more." And what a lie that was.

**SAPHIRA'S POV.**

Saphira was squashed at a little corner encircled by tall trees. She recoiled her tail and watched the pair get uneasy around each other. Their conversation -which she thought was useless- had ended a while ago. Eragon was leaning against a log, looking up at the sky while Arya studied him closely. She had pretended not to watch him, but she failed. Saphira knew she had been observing her Rider silently. Arya's eyes were carefully examining him, as if he were a delicious dish that she could not eat yet. Their relationship astounded and amused her. How could they not see how they viewed each other?

Saphira dared to talk to her, _forgive me if I am wrong, but are you taking an interest in my rider?_

Saphira knew Arya had heard her because she shot her a nervous glare. Saphira dangerously darted her back an accusing look. She would bare her fangs, but that would catch Eragon's attention. And at the moment, she only wanted to interrogate the stubborn-hot-headed elf princess.

Arya spoke softly and gently, _I do not have any feelings for your rider..._ She trailed off, unable to look at Saphira.

_Then how come you are looking at him as if he were a complete fascination?_

Arya glanced at Saphira, her eyes trying to look innocent. _I am not!_ She snapped back venomously.

Saphira looked at her, then spoke. Her voice was strong and persuasive. _Arya, I know you must be confused right now. I know your position as an Elf Princess and as an Ambassador and Eragon as a Dragon rider. I know he has also realized this but he still pursues you, but doesn't because he values your friendship too much. Too much that he disregards the emotions that is blatantly destroying him._

_I don't even know the **very** depth of his feelings, but what I do know, is that he truly loves you with all his heart. If you are letting your position and your broad age gap stop you from returning your feelings to him, perhaps you do not love him enough and therefore you two are not meant to be. _

_As his dragon, I believe that he deserves someone better who will love him with all her heart and soul. He has loved you since he has first set eyes on you in Gil'ead and until now. I know what he is thinking about right now, but I prefer not to tell you as it's a betrayal to his privacy...- he's not very good at trying to contain his thoughts…_

_But anyway, when you left for the mission, you have not left his mind for more than a second. You had him running around everywhere and he hasn't calmed down until he saw you... Now I ask you again, do you have any interest in my rider? Yes or no. Simple question._

**ARYA'S POV.**

Aye, it _was_ a simple question but the answer will prove to complicate things. But nevertheless, what Saphira had said was absolutely true. The whole thing amazed her, how could a dragon know so much?

 _I also saw your encounter with him in the woods. It took both of you quite a while to get off each other. I thought you would never allow that kind of interaction…and that long…_ Saphira smiled mischievously.

Arya blushed furiously. There was no way she could deny that. She shifted uncomfortably, the moment had been extremely intimate and passion had emerged from both of them. She had not even noticed how long they were in that position for.

 _Well... I..._ Arya stammered. But suddenly Eragon spoke.

"Arya, is there something wrong?"

Struggling, she tried to change her startled expression, but simply found the task impossible.

"Nothing's wrong, Eragon-vhor." She replied quickly, trying desperately to sound impassive, she turned away "I will rest now."

Eragon nodded, "Do you want me to keep watch?"

Saphira quickly interrupted and told them, _I will find somewhere else to sleep. I find this spot despicably uncomfortable. I bid you both goodnight and I will see you in the morning._ Eragon said his goodbyes mentally and Arya nodded towards her.

Before Saphira left, she shot Arya a furtive look. Puzzled, Arya flitted her a questioning glance. _This is your chance._ Saphira told her. Before she could protest, the sapphire dragon flew upwards, and away. Frustrated, Arya groaned inwardly and laid down in a soft grassy spot and used her bag as a pillow.

**During the night.**

Eragon looked around and back at the sleeping Arya. They were alone. Completely alone. _This is not the right time..._ Eragon mumbled to himself.

 _What do you mean? This is the perfect time! You two are alone! Tell her how much you love her._ A voice urged him.

 _Nay, she will reject me again!_ Eragon protested.

_How do you know if you haven't tried?_

_Well, she's asleep. She won't hear me anyway._

_Excuses, excuses..._ The voice mocked him for being a coward.

Eragon gave up and took a calm intake of breath and walked over to Arya. _Now or never..._ Eragon muttered breathlessly. He will tell her now, sleeping or awake.


	6. proposal

**Arya's Dream.**

_Arya's midnight black hair glimmered in the dark and her slender arms were held out. A tall elf stepped into the embrace and they held each other tightly. Arya's head was gently resting on Faolin's shoulder._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever..." Arya said quietly, her voice soft._

_"My Arya," Faolin whispered, he pulled away but just close enough that he still held Arya in his strong arms, "You do not know how much I have longed for this special moment. With you."_ My Arya... _she repeated quietly in her head. It was a wonderful sound._

_They remained locked in each other's arms for a couple more minutes then slowly Faolin's arms let go of hers. His face was sad yet he was smiling._

_He spoke lightly and calmly, "I know I'll always have a place in your heart Arya, but someone needs it more than I do." He whispered and with that he disappeared._

_Arya cried, "Faolin! Don't leave me! Don't -"_

"Arya..." A voice said quietly.

Arya's eyes shot up, her visions caught up with her brain. She scanned her surroundings, lying still in the same position. She stiffened when she heard the voice again. It was Eragon's.

"I just want to tell you that..." He paused. Arya realized that he was unaware that she was actually awake. His voice was soft and barely audible.

_(A/N: These are lyrics to a song called If I Let Yo Go, but Eragon says it...)_

"Day after day, when time passes away... I just can't get you off my mind. Nobody knows I hide it inside, I keep on searching but I can't find; the courage to show to letting you know that I've never felt so much love before. And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out."

"But if I let you go, I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me... will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know... if I let you go?"

"Night after night, I hear myself saying; ' _Why can't this feeling just fade away?'_ But there's no one like you; you speak to my heart. It's such a shame we're worlds apart. I'm too shy to ask and I'm too proud to lose; but sooner or later I gotta choose... And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out."

"If I _let_ you go, I will never know what my life could be holding you close to me. Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know? If I let you go..." Eragon finished, breathless.

Throughout the whole time; Arya remained completely motionless and her eyes were shut tight but she desperately wanted to see Eragon. She felt her own face reddening- she was _blushing_ again! But what was more unbelievable was that she could not believe what she had just heard. Her heart leaped and her breathing quickened... _Has he started to lose hope on me?_ Arya asked herself, sadness seeping into her. _That's good isn't it?_

She remembered Eragon's words:

_If I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go..._

Arya realized a long time ago that Eragon's suit was not just youthful adore; it was beyond anything she expected. Their time together at Eastcroft was...wonderful- she had to admit and it brought them closer; but nothing major happened. She did not express more-than-friend feelings towards him, Eragon tried not to, but Arya knew that he still felt attracted to her. _So what's this all about then? If he wants to let me go, why does he feel the need to say it?_

Her brain ached profoundly from the questions that rang out loudly in her mind. _What will I do? Or... What will he do?_ Arya tried not to move, but she did open her eyes, what she saw melted her icy personality.

Eragon's eyes were filled with tears, and they were falling freely from his flawless cheeks. He looked pensive, and then he snapped out of it; his gaze returning to Arya. Quickly she closed her eyes again.

Suddenly Arya felt a smooth fingertip tracing the outline of her face. She would have jolted upright if it had not been for her control.

Hesitating whether to stop Eragon from getting this intimate to her, Arya gave in and let him stroke her cheek softly. She wanted to hold his hand, but tried not to. Right then she was oblivious to everything, all that mattered was _Eragon_.

Slowly, she shifted her position. That seemed to have startled Eragon, and his hand immediately flew away from her warm cheek. Arya laid still for a moment, she lifted one eyelid and saw Eragon nervously crawling back to his place. Seeing this opportunity Arya muttered a spell, and instantly everything seemed to have turned darker. The flames flickered, then went out.

Then Arya opened her eyes, it was difficult to see in the dark, but they adjusted pretty quickly. Eragon's head whipped around, suddenly suspicious. When he made sure that no one was around, he seemed to have liked the idea of complete darkness.

"Should've thought of that first," Arya heard Eragon mutter.

There was shuffling noises and she nearly gasped in surprise when she felt Eragon's hot breath on her ear. His hand hovered above her cheek, softly touching it. Unsure, she layed there frozen, slightly shivering from his gentle yet fiery touch. _What is he doing...?_ Arya wondered. Eragon's face was not far apart from hers, and she was dreading if he was going to try what she thought he will. But he did not.

Arya felt astonishingly disappointed but also relieved that he would not do such a thing without her permission; it would have been a betrayal of her trust.

"Arya, you do not know how I have longed for this special moment. With you." He whispered lightly in her ear. Arya's eyes widened. _Did I hear that right?_ Has she heard that before from someone else? Her head racked for answers.

Abruptly she felt Eragon's hand cupping her cheek. Slowly, Arya closed her eyes. This was incredibly an intense moment; Arya was not sure whether to end it or not. She had let Eragon touch her. _Her cheek, her face._ She felt enthralled. Her heart hammered, and she struggled to slow her breathing. _Why is he starting to affect me this way?_ Arya felt drawn to him, her heart being pulled closer to his.

**Normal POV.**

Everything seemed to have gone slow-motion. Arya sat up. Eragon gasped; panicked and embarrassed- he did not dare move or speak. He half-crouched there, infront of Arya.

"Garjzla!" _Light!_ Eragon uttered. There was Arya gracefully sitting upright. She looked astonishingly beautiful and her emerald green eyes contained no emotion but they sparkled brightly.

"Eragon." Arya murmured. She stood up. Instinctively Eragon stood up as well, his eyes locked to hers. Arya stepped closer and cupped his chin. Eragon's heart leaped. Hope flickered in his eyes, as his hand connected with hers. Arya's eyes watered and Eragon touched her cheek.

Before she could change her mind, Arya leaned in, her heart pounding as if it was trying to break out of her fragile chest. Eragon tilted his head. Their lips inches apart...

Suddenly Arya's head swivelled in another direction and Eragon's lips ended up near her left ear. Arya opened her mouth and a single tear rolled down her unblemished cheek. "Forgive me, but this cannot be. It is not right. I'm sorry."

Slowly she pulled away. Tears were sliding down from her emerald green eyes. Once again she summoned the courage and lightly laid her hand on Eragon's cheek. Eragon's eyes contained a mixture of sadness and hurt. Guilt started consuming Arya. She had hoped she would not regret the decision to tell him but now she started to.

Arya looked at Eragon, and softly said, "I'm so sorry." Her voice quavered, and the impassive Arya slowly fell apart; her strong voice replaced by a weak one. Eragon felt heavy tears slide down his smooth cheeks: each teardrop glistened like a diamond.

"I truly am... sorry." Arya repeated for the third and final time. Quickly she turned away and ran off into the woods. Her hair danced wildly behind her, and her shoulder shook uncontrollably as she sobbed quietly. Leaves fluttered on the ground as she went past. Eragon was too pained to move. His feet were glued to the floor. "Arya." He said softly, his tone hurt but a hint of passion emerged, _"I will never let you go."_

He looked up; his eyes were still watery and contained numerous emotions; sad yet full of hope. Weak but full of determination. "I will _never_ let you go, Arya. I promise." With that he set off after his loved one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Drottningu's Battle.**

Lost, alone and completely exhausted, Arya dropped on her knees, crying. She covered her face with her smooth hands. _Eragon..._ Arya sobbed. She was unsure why she was actually crying. _If I don't love Eragon, then why am I in this state?_ She asked herself.

Gently, Arya leaned against a tree, her hair covered half of her beautiful face but she did not care. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how far she had ran... everything around her was a blur; even her mind. It took her decades trying to rebuild herself after she was banished by her own mother... and Faolin's death. But right now she felt it crumble, every single barrier collapsing to the ground.

_I had a... chance to... love again._ She was nothing like the impassive, blank Arya that everyone knew. Finally she had broken down, emotionally, mentally and physically. Slowly she closed her already swollen red eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm so sorry, Eragon.. I'm sorry."

_I have denied his affection... and so to my own happiness._ Arya thought. Tears flowed heavily from her sombre emerald eyes. They were clouded with utter dejection and severe anxiety. Uncertain of what to do, Arya could only look up at the star constellations; examining how each light twinkled like her eyes. She wished upon a star that luck would shine upon her life. Where had her star gone when Faolin died? And, where has it gone when everything is now ruined between her and Eragon?

For the first time in her life, she didn't want to act like the person everyone wanted her to be.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears under control. She curled up into a ball and before drifting on to a dreamless and restless sleep, she said lightly, "Eragon, don't ever let me go...please." Time seemed meaningless to her, each passing minute an inevitable torment, each passing second a prolonged misery. Close. She just needed to shut her eyes and seal herself off from the outside world. One more step... one more movement; she would be an inch closer to definite and perpetual darkness...

_..._

_..._

_..._

Rustling _._

_What is that sound?_

The harsh wind brushed against Arya's skin. The eerie ambience compelled her to awaken, forcing her out of her protective shell. Arya jolted upright, grabbing her swords in one elegant motion. She positioned heself to a fighting stance. An inhumane, guttural sound was produced and Arya's ears strained to acknowledge it. Her eyes flitted towards the trees. Vigilance invaded Arya's mind, driving everything out. Eradicating her thoughts about Eragon, she concentrated on the situation at hand.

Low growling came from two different directions. Fearless, Arya stealthily stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Breathing softly, she scanned her surroundings, searching any soldiers or spies ahead.

A hooded figure advanced forward and another one emerged from the treetops. Arya's heartbeat quickened. She realized they were the same ones she had spotted yesterday; the ravenous spies who ate human flesh. Briefly she remembered the dead soldier; his body ripped to pieces and his innards chewed by the monsters who were now presented infront of her. She shuddered inwardly. She will not be defeated by these repulsive monsters.

"Ah, Arya Drottningu." One of the taller figures ahead of her rasped. Arya cringed, her skin pricked as she heard the voice. It was distorted and rough. It was an unpleasing sound to the ears. _They're not humans._ Arya thought, but she was even more uneasy about how the stranger knew her name.

"We know you have been spying on us, _Elf_." The smaller one grunted. Arya gripped her swords tighter. Her eyes found it hard to search the faces behind the hoods. She figured both of them were male because of their deep distorted voices. The two black figures slowly met and now stood side by side, their heads held up high. They were almost similar, but their height was the only difference; one was taller than the other.

"What are you?" Arya could not resist asking. One of them produced a cackling sound as if it the question was a laughing matter.

"What are we?..." He chuckled, "Well-"

"Enough talk," The taller one grumbled, "Let's take her to Galbatorix. It would please him if we brought him the third egg and this arrogant _Elf_ to him." He said the word elf as if it was repulsive. Arya shot him a piercing gaze.

"Yess..." The small one hissed, "It would destroy that young, foolish rider!"

Arya winced. _Eragon! How did they know about us?_ For a moment Arya's mind returned to the recent event that had happened earlier. The thoughts of Eragon flooded her mind. Her heart wrenched.

"Love can be such a burden, isnt it?" One of them asked her amusingly. Arya's lips tightened. _These spies are mind readers..._

"Only one of us, that's me." The taller one said, keeping his hands together.

Arya panicked, she tried to conceal her expression and was barely succesful. Slowly the the two figures separated directions. Arya now faced two dangerous foes, one infront and the other one behind.

"I'd rather watch; it will be amusing how she will try effortlessly to fight back." The smaller one cackled. _That's it!_ Arya had enough insults. Elves can be angered easily if offended.

Swiftly she pulled a dagger from her knife pocket and threw it at his direction. It travelled at such a tremendous speed, it was impossible to stop it...or so she thought. Arya's face drained of colour as her opponent caught the dagger's hilt.

The emerald-hilted dagger rested perfectly between his slitted index and middle finger. _What kind of creatures are these?_ Arya wondered.

Stunned of his startling speed, Arya could only stand there, too amazed. Distracted, she failed to react quickly when the dagger came flying back and dug itself deep in her thigh, penetrating her leggings.

A pained groan escaped her lips and she struggled to maintain her balance. Her injured leg wobbled. Arya bit her lip so she wouldn't scream, and slowly she grabbed the dagger and yanked it out. It produced a sick, squelching sound.

Crimson red blood oozed from her cut and Arya held the stained dagger infront of her. She noticed that there was black liquid at the top of it. Suddenly she felt incredible pain, a shock that ran from her cut to the rest of her weakening body. Her visions started to blur. _Poison..._ She scarely managed to think.

Her oponent growled hungrily. "Before we hand her to Galbatorix, let's see how she tastes like first!" He snarled. He jumped and Arya summoned all the strength she had to stand up straight and block the oncoming blow.

"Waise- " She tried to heal the wound but the hooded figure held two broad swords that had magically appeared and held it expertly.

The taller one watched from the sidelines, entertained by Arya's agony. Despite her injury, Arya twisted and lunged rapidly, but her footing failed her. Her opponent slashed another deep wound on her right forearm. Arya screamed in pain. Gasping she dropped one of her swords. Her elven armour was tinged with splattered blood. She held her other sword skillfully with her left hand.

"I'm not giving to give up easily." Arya said through gritted teeth.

"You're a tough elf arent you?" Her opponent mocked, "Elves and their foolish, arrogant pride."

Arya let out a cry and fought single-handedly. She kept her wounded hand safely close to her stomach. Blow after blow, neither gave up. Sparks flew from their clashing swords. Emerald against black.

"Enough!" The taller one barked. Arya's opponent backed away immediately. "Just get her."

Arya glanced nervously between the two. She realized that she was completely _helpless_. One of them muttered a spell and Arya stiffened. She tried to move but could not. Beads of sweat thickly rolled down from her temples. Arya tried to speak but no words came out. Unexpectedly, her opponent stepped forward and clasped her forehead with one hand.

Black magic clouded her mind. Gradually Arya felt a memorable feeling overcome her. Poision slowly consumed her. All energy drained her. She realized it was the same method the Durza had used to drug her. Arya's drooping eyes looked up to find a set of red slitted eyes staring back at her. Arya felt weakened and her head lolled helplessly sideways. When everything seemed lost; Arya's hope rekindled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Arya!" She heard Eragon's alarmed call. Arya, with her remaining strength, searched where the sound was coming from. Her eyes rested on a strong figure. There was Eragon, Brisingr in his hand, his face a look of anger and worry. Arya's eyes slowly closed as all the fleeting strength left her body. She whispered, "Eragon..." Before drifting off to an oblivious slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Arya!" Eragon cried, charging at the hooded figure.

"Thyrsta!" A ferocious force of magic sent him flying to a tree. Eragon grunted, rubbing his head. Acute pain darted all over his body, especially his throbbing back. _Saphira...come!_ Eragon yelled mentally.

_Eragon, what's wrong?_

_Come here right now...trouble._ Eragon trailed off. He sent Saphira an image of the location and then concentrated back on the fight. He saw Arya on the background, shivering violently. Crimson blood was still seeping out of her tenuous body. His emotions turned into turmoil of wrath. It surged through him aggressively, and he was even surprised by its intensity.

" _You_ are going to die." Eragon threatened venomously. One of them cackled maniacally.

"You are just a farm boy. We expect nothing more," One of them hissed, "We'd love to kill you, slowly...painfully. But I'm sure Galbatorix would like to do that himself."

"Farm boy? Bah! It is a pleasure to say that your information about me is invalid." Eragon snapped back. He released another fire of blue ball from his glowing palm towards the two figures. They dismissed it casually. Eragon didn't know what he should expect from these strangers, but then again, caution eluded him as he saw Arya on the ground. No, these strangers needed to fear _him_.

Saphira arrived in the scene a few seconds later, and snapped her powerful jaws at one of the hooded figures. Terrified by her appearance, they disappeared. Saphira roared thunderously. _Cowards!_

Eragon ran over to Arya, her breathing ragged. Her ashen face was covered by her dark hair, and her agonized whimpers tore through Eragon. No this couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes and let his hand hover on top of her cut. He winced. Poison had invaded most of her body. If he took her to Ellesmera, would it be too late? Frustrated, he turned to Saphira, tears stinging his eyes.

"There's too much poison. I ... she won't be able to make it. _"_ Saphira folded her wings and neared his rider. The sentence hung heavily in the air. Eragon shook in fury. His fists bunched, he bellowed to the heavens. _Please… don't let her die on me._ Blue flames ruptured out of his body and his wrath was so fierce, he felt his Gedwey Ignasia expelling fire. His fingertips sizzled dark blue flames and his arms were momentarily enveloped by a blue hue.

Anguished, Eragon searched his mind for any information of healing. He could attempt and concoct Tunivor's nectar, but the process was extremely intricate and would take him far too long.

"Saphira," Eragon spoke, his voice thick, "Fly her to Ellesmera, it's much faster without-"

Saphira growled, her teeth bared. _Eragon..._

"I can't let her die!" Eragon shouted. "Saphira, please... take her."

Eragon scooped Arya off the floor smoothly. He sealed her wound, but he knew that the poison was still gnawing its way around her body. Her countdown was initiated.

Saphira stared at her body and then back at Eragon. She growled her answer, _And what will you do?_

Eragon's answer was immediate, _I'll track_ them _down._

_Don't be so foolish!_

Eragon smirked, _I already am._

He strapped Arya on Saphira's back and gently tucked her dark tresses behind her delicate ears. He whispered to her, _"Please live... for me."_

Ambling away, he looked back at Saphira. "Fly swift. And take care. _Ganga_ , Saphira. Go." He said softly.

Saphira narrowed her eyes at him. _I'll be back for you._

Eragon nodded and disappeared into the woods. He felt the air swirl around him and he knew that Saphira had taken off.

His fury dimmed, but it hadn't disappeared, it lingered in his emotions and he felt it mounting to the surface again. He had lost too many of his beloved. He would not lose another one. _Especially_ Arya.

Eragon clasped Brisingr in its sheath and started to sprint. He searched for signs, footprints, anything to lead him to the strangers. But there were none. Everything seemed bleak. Frustrated but determined, he trudged on.

For minutes, he found himself walking deeper into the Spine. The wind howled furiously. His initial anger was dissipating, replaced by curiosity and a stab of fear. In his earlier days, Eragon had only ventured on the outskirts of the Spine, but he hadn't gone this far. The woods were unfamiliar to him and he felt a prickling sensation travel along his spine.

Alert, he unsheathed Brisingr and guided himself with a werelight. Dawn would come soon, but for now, everything was still dark and the woods didn't help either. He was casted in the shadows, and he didn't know what lurked beyond or around him. For the second time in the night, he felt overwhelming trepidation.

Saphira was right. He was foolish to even try to venture after them. It was apparent that they were obviously skilled in magic. They could've camouflaged themselves or they could be on their way to Galbatorix' castle right now. He would contact Saphira, but now, she was occupied with taking Arya to the elves. He wouldn't disturb her.

So for now, he needed to take care of himself. Slowing his pace to careful strides, he glanced around him. Suddenly, Eragon remembered something. Although he had stored Glaedr's eldunari away safely, he knew he could still contact his mentor, albeit at a far distance.

_Master Glaedr?_ He asked, hopeful. The ancient dragon was still in mourning, but Eragon really needed his advice right now. He knew in his studies that no one had ever really explored the Spine. No one ever found out how half of Galbatorix' army had managed to disappear. The elves had stayed in their forests and excluded this forest. Only rarely, in the scrolls had there been a mention of it.

_Eragon?_ Glaedr's voice echoed in his head like a tired whisper. The voice was faint, but Eragon could still hear the gold dragon.

Relieved that his master had replied, Eragon spoke, _I'm sorry for disturbing you, master Glaedr. But I... I am in a difficult predicament at the moment. I need your advice._

Glaedr paused and then he answered quietly, _What is it?_

L-ald heads were distorted and so were their faces. Deep scars ran from their temples and into their chins. One was slightly taller than the other, but their horrifying appearance was eerily the same.

"Ah, now that we have you awake, let us commence." The taller one rasped. The smaller one observed Eragon as if he were a small insect on the wall.

"Birnaen hasn't done very well, I see." The taller one noted. Birnaen must've been the soldier who came in earlier, Eragon thought. "You've changed since we last saw you, human. Or whatever you are."

Eragon almost laughed bitterly. He was a freak among the races; a unique hybrid or whatever he was. But first, there was a question he had been itching to ask.

"Where am I?"

"In prison." One of the Twins laughed bitterly. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you where you are. After those blasted elves conquered Gil'ead, we made another prison. It's near the outskirts of the Hadarac desert. It looks like a small house, but underground, it is a prison." Eragon shivered. An underground prison. How was he going to be rescued now? Hope vanished from him.

"So far there are five of you in here. This is customarily the torture room, but we deemed it _appropriate_ that since you are going to be tortured incessantly anyway, this is the best room for you." Eragon glanced at the scratch marks and dried blood on the walls and floors. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.

The Twin continued, "Ha, how do you feel, rider? You have been degraded to humiliation. You are kept in the same building with criminals. Thieves and murderers… that's your company."

Eragon ignored his speech and spat on their feet.

"We are going to savour torturing you." The Twin spoke, his voice menacing.

With a defying expression, Eragon held the taller one's gaze. He was not intimidated by their power or their appearance. If he was going through another agonizing ordeal, then bring it. He would not divulge any information to them.

Suddenly, the smaller one spoke. "Let's see about that."

Alarmed, Eragon realized that he could read his mind. Shutting his mind into nothing but a sturdy, solid wall, he grinned at the shorter twin. No one would break his defences.

The other twin gave Eragon a sneer. "Torture is always the answer. We could try breaking your mind, you pathetic little rider, but we would not want to lose the satisfaction in making you beg for mercy. Your cries will echo through these walls and you will feel nothing but absolute pain."

Eragon stared at them impassively. He was already beyond pain. Didn't they know he had received just over seventy lashings and his body was too numb to even feel anymore?

The smaller one grunted and with a flick of his hand, a tray of tools appeared before Eragon. He suppressed the horror rising to his face. Torturing devices laid out before him. Suddenly, Eragon remembered the scars Arya held on her back when he had rescued her from Gil'ead. The sufferings she must have endured were from these similarly malevolent tools. Fury sprung within him.

Exerting all his effort, he felt the magic bursting through his palm and the tools flew towards the Twins. Startled by Eragon's action, one of the Twins managed to dodge in time, but the smaller one was unfortunate. One of the long, sharp reaper tools caught him in the abdomen. He shrieked in pain.

The taller twin blasted Eragon with such a force that he propelled to the air, but only to be reigned back in by his shackles. Eragon landed face down on the floor with a heavy thud. Pleased with what he had done, Eragon smiled, but he groaned when a powerful kick broke his ribs.

"Scum!" The smaller twin rasped. He had pulled the sharp tool out of his abdomen and was now pounding Eragon's. Heavy kicks rained down on his stomach. Eragon clenched his teeth as he covered his head with his bloody arms. After a minute, whips whistled through the air and Eragon hissed in pain as it stung his open wounds. He felt his cuts widen and deepen. The whips battered his back and he could only count the slashes that continuously sliced him.

One of the Twins rolled Eragon over with magic. Breathing heavily, he stared at the ceiling with his indistinct eyesight.

"After your little stunt, we thought that another dose wouldn't hurt."

Wrenching his mouth apart, Eragon couldn't help but swallow the drug. Immediately he felt its toll and he seemed to weaken even more. If that were possible. Eragon wasn't sure how much more he could endure. A prickling sensation on his stomach and chest where cuts were scattered everywhere, caught Eragon's attention. He tilted his head forwards and saw he cuts healing.

_There were times when he healed me just so he could torture me again..._

Arya's words reverberated in Eragon's mind and his throat constricted. What methods had they prepared now? Blinking, Eragon saw a flash of glowing orange and that was all the warning he received. Scorching metal rods pressed heavily on the centre of his chest and Eragon hissed in agony. The burning metal was used for smithing but now, they used it for torture. He had to give credit to them; they truly had impressive methods.

The Twins laughed; harsh, barking sounds that reminded Eragon of rocks grinding over each other. It seemed distant to him. Pain governed his mind and body. Eragon's eye widened in shock and pain as three more burning metal burned his flesh.

"You know, he hasn't screamed or cried out for mercy even once. Very impressive, rider." One of the twins rasped. The words seemed gibberish to Eragon as the four metal rods were still pressed on his burning flesh. His legs kicked out and his whole body writhed and trembled. And yet, he still refrained from making a sound. He muffled his own groans as they pressed harder.

Invisible forces suspended his movements and he felt himself being rotated upwards. He was now standing up, his shackles restraining his hands to the side, and his feet barely touching the floor. Eragon's eyelids felt heavy and if not for the magic holding him up, he would have collapsed. Breathing too hard increased the pain, but he couldn't concentrate on nothing but the affliction.

He heard words being conversed and Eragon gasped as a sharp metal sliced his back. His chest and stomach were still sizzling and now the unhealed whip cuts on his back ripped even more as the sharp metal ripped and pierced his bleeding wounds.

"Are you starting to doubt our methods, Rider? Of course your training should be more… intense, as you are a rider. We're sure you can take the pain." One of the twins said. Eragon wanted to claw out their eyes and gut them. His tolerance was fading, only to be replaced by burning anger. "You've been drugged, physically punished, and you know what's missing?"

Knowing what was coming Eragon concentrated on his mind and mental barriers. He was on time because an invading presence attacked his mind. The force of the mental collision shook him. He trembled when he felt whips cutting his back yet again. The mental and physical attack was overwhelming, and Eragon was barely managing.

The strength of the Twin's mental probe wasn't as potent as the Durza's and Varaug's but because of his weariness and continuous whipping, he found defending his mind an extremely difficult task. But at least he could actually fight back with his mind. The physical infliction, however, prickled his concentration slightly. Eragon was amazed that his mind was still somewhat intact and that his thoughts weren't in a jumble. He battled his opponent with matching prowess and speed. They battled on the borders of Eragon's mental barriers, but he could feel the Twin's sinister thoughts and he tightened his mind stronghold even more.

Eragon suddenly felt his breath knocked out of his lungs. He met the floor with a smashing force, like that of a falling boulder. He lost his mind concentration for a full second and he erected more mental barriers as he felt the Twin's hasty presence ramming it with full force. Breathless, but very determined, Eragon mustered his remaining strength; he forced the Twin out of his mind. With the force of a howling wind, Eragon eradicated the Twin's presence. Recoiling from his attack, the Twin withdrew.

Triumphant, Eragon opened his eyes to see the Twin staggering backwards. Astonishment struck their expressions.

"Stay… out of my… mind." His throat was so dry that his voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He regretted speaking as he began a coughing fit. Blood also bubbled out of his mouth and he spat it out. The smaller twin ceased the whips tormenting Eragon's back. Grateful for the interval, Eragon took the opportunity to catch his breath. The cold floor beneath him suddenly felt warm. Perhaps maybe because his body was so thoroughly beaten that it felt cold. The twin who had invaded Eragon's mind sneered at him. "Hand me the whip, brother."

Preparing for another round of torture, Eragon closed his eyes. He needed to stay strong. This was the ultimate test of his commitment, loyalty and resistance. And he wasn't going to fail it. So, let the pain commence.

**-x-**

Floating across a vast expanse, Arya stared at the blankness ahead of her. She grew tired of this endless tedium.

If she was awake, she would've sighed. In fact, she did. Arya felt herself sighing and slowly her senses overwhelmed her. Hearing, touch, taste and smell. She could hear distinct murmurings and clinking, like glasses touching. She felt pressure on her stomach, where she felt a slowly healing cut. She could taste warm liquid seeping in her mouth and filling her with relief. She could smell the forest, her home. Unfortunately, her sight wasn't in use at the moment. She compelled them to open, but her eyelids were simply too heavy. So she wasn't in the void after all.

Gradually, Arya's breathing had slowed to a calm, peaceful rate. The pain was ebbing away. She wanted to surrender to bliss and relaxation, but a voice prickled her attention.

"She will awaken soon. Anytime." A female's voice murmured. Arya knew it was an elf's voice because of the melodic lilt to the pronunciation.

"Kaeela, if she doesn't want Saphira to escape, she must awaken soon. It has been three days." Another female voice replied, "We cannot hold the dragon any longer. She'lll start breathing fire in a moment's time. If Arya is awake, I think the dragon will listen to her."

Arya listened to their words but the meaning never fully sank until after a minute. Relaxation can wait, but for now, Saphira needed her. She opened her eyes, but immediately closed them again. The light had stabbed her sight. It was painful.

"Close the curtains, Rhinea." The first female elf's voice said. Arya, through her shut eyelids, felt the brightness fade. Then, she opened her eyes again. She found herself looking up at a beautiful elf with long starlight hair, falling past her shoulders. A golden hair band held back the tresses and a warm smile greeted her.

"Arya Drottningu." Kaeela said. Arya knew she would've bowed, but since she was lying on a bed, she knew that the gesture would be awkward.

The tall, dark-haired female elf, whom Arya presumed to be Rhinea stood beside the starlight-haired elf and they both looked at her with respect and concern.

"Arya Drottningu." Rhinea greeted her. She addressed her first in the greeting but Arya was too dazed to reply. What exactly was she doing here? She remembered getting poisoned, but after that, there was nothing. Only blankness. Now, she remembered that Saphira needed her, but her muscles were too weak to obey.

Gracefully, Kaeela poured liquid onto a goblet and handed it to Arya. Not asking what it was, Arya drank it all. She felt warmness seeping through her and heightening her senses even more. She felt herself and her surroundings.

"How many days have passed?" Arya asked softly. "What am I doing here?"

"Three days." Has she really slept that long? Arya wondered at how much she had missed. "But before we can explain any more, Arya Drottningu," Rhinea paused then hesitantly said, "Could you please ask Saphira Bjartskular to stop struggling? She wants to leave but we deemed it a rash decision. We think that she will listen to you."

Arya nodded. _Saphira, whatever you are doing, please stop._

_Elf, do not tell me what to do!_ The reply Arya received was so brusque and unexpected from Saphira that she visibly flinched. Saphira sounded as if she was on the verge of violence and hysteria.

"Take me to her." Arya stood up, but her slow movements didn't catch up with her mind's speed. She staggered, but caught herself before she could fall. She realized she was only wearing a long white sleeping dress.

Kaeela took a step back to give Arya her space and the elf called Rhinea stood next to her. "Thank you for reviving me." Arya muttered. She looked at her stomach which was now smooth and no wounds were visible. She remembered having a cut at the exact spot.

"You were hurt and poisoned." Rhinea confirmed her unasked question. "Perhaps it'd be better if Saphira explained to you."

Arya nodded, "She is in distress. I need to go to her. Where are my clothes and weapon?"

Kaeela looked as if she was about to ask something, but she held her questions and nodded. She handed her materials. "Of course, Arya Drottningu. Rhinea will accompany you."

After gathering her weapons and dressing in her leather outfit, Arya made her way to Saphira, with Rhinea trailing behind her. Arya's steps were brisk and stiff. She couldn't remember what had transpired before she was poisoned, but judging by Saphira's actions she knew that it was something awful.

When Arya and Rhinea arrived at the courtyard, Arya was startled to see Saphira scratching the ground with her claws. About twenty elves surrounded her, raising their hands to calm her. Marching directly towards the sapphire dragon, she motioned for the elves to be quiet and Arya looked at Saphira in the eyes. The sapphire orbs were filled with despair and tears. Arya stroked her scales underneath her right eye.

_Saphira, calm down. Tell me what has happened._ Arya spoke to her gently. She motioned to the elves to stop their magic influence on her. Saphira visibly calmed and touched Arya on the forehead. She expected the dragon to be on a rampage after what had happened, but to Arya's surprise, even though she noted the strain in Saphira's expression, she was more composed than their earlier exchange.

_You should be fortunate that I had the tolerance not to massacre your people._ Saphira growled, her hostility alien to Arya. She attempted to calm the dragon by soothing her with calm words.

After what seemed like a full minute, Saphira's fierceness lessened. Instead, she wore a miserable expression. Her sorrow was so tangible that Arya felt tears to her own eyes. Saphira began to speak in a low, almost harsh growling.

_Eragon-_ Arya's sorrow and anxiety increased tremendously- _hasn't contacted me! He is not responding to my cries. I fear something dreadful has befallen upon him. I want to get to him. But your people are restraining me. I would've escaped but they called on the forest's strengths to hold me. Do they not realize a dragon's despair? Let me get to him…_

Saphira's voice trailed with anger and utter concern.

_I can't remember everything._ Arya said softly. _Show me your memories, Saphira. Please. I too, am concerned for him._ She feared that saying his name would elicit an unwanted emotion at the moment, so Arya didn't dare speak it.

With her permission, Saphira showed her memories to the elf. Momentarily pain engulfed Arya when she saw Eragon crouched over her limp body. His cries shook her to the core. Anguish afflicted her and she subconsciously felt tears sliding down her cool cheeks. Unexpected pain lanced through her and she felt Saphira's own concern and hers. Saphira's memories shifted forward and Arya found herself looking through the dragon's eyes. Eragon looked absolutely ragged, his hair was ruffled and his expression was one of torment yet also rage.

As she watched herself carried by him, she couldn't help but notice how he held her. His gaze lingered over her and Arya knew that if she was awake, she would've blushed under such scrutiny. Eragon and her disappeared from view, but he heard the whisper spoken carried by the winds.

_"Please live...for me."_ His voice sounded contained and again, Arya knew that the feeling was mutual. She didn't want _him_ to leave _her_. It was cruel yet at the same time _not_ cruel.

Arya felt herself being dragged back to Saphira's own emotions: frustration, anger, anxiety and panic. _She didn't want to see her rider become a broken and hopeless man he had threatened to transform into after Garrow and Brom died. They were just barely recovering from the death of their masters, and now one of their closest friends might die. If Arya died, Saphira knew that his rider would never be the same..._

Now the memories shimmered and Arya felt Saphira's torrent of anger and frustration that she couldn't leave the forest to save her rider. For two days, Saphira roared with the force of an earthquake and the ground trembled beneath her. However, the elves proved to be more resistant than Saphira had thought because she couldn't move as enormous invisible forces stopped her from any movements.

Then she felt Glaedr's voice and it soothe her slightly, but then she lashed out again. Glaedr's attempt had been futile; Saphira only continued to writhe and endeavoured to break free. Saphira's mind was filled with concern and a single word chanted repeatedly in her mind: _Eragon, Eragon, Eragon._

Arya withdrew from the dragon's mind and it took her a moment's time to compose herself. The fierce and intense emotions had battered her defences. After only recovering recently from her breakdown, she certainly did not want another one. But the rawness of Saphira's emotion and hers were overpowering. Her breathing had escalated to a point where she was clutching her chest. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and calmed herself. Opening her eyes, Arya found herself gazing back at Saphira and unison they both said his name: _Eragon._

Before Arya knew what she was doing, she walked over to Rhinea and started listing the supplies they would need. Her mind was too numb to comprehend what she was doing but her heart controlled her actions. And right know, it was being drawn to Eragon. Saving him was the most important thing, nothing would come on top of the list.

"Arya Drottningu, you have just recovered from a deadly-" Rhinea started.

Arya interrupted her and raised her eyebrow, "And?"

Baffled by her actions, Rhinea and the other elves could only stare at their princess while she gathered the supplies herself and strapped it on Saphira's back. _Where do you think he could be?_ Arya asked as she mounted Saphira. She ignored the alarmed expressions the elves' held. If she ever broke rules, it would be for _him._

_My guess would be that they have taken him somewhere near Gil'ead._ Saphira growled, _Your mother has conquered Gil'ead yes?_

_Barely. After…_ Arya's voice threatened to break, but she continued, _After Oromis' and Glaedr's death, hope vanished, but their deaths seemed to anger the Elves more, and with the rage they held within their hearts, they destroyed the city and conquered it. From what my mother told me, I think Murtagh and Thorn fled._

_So they should._ Saphira said.

_As much as I'd like to search for Eragon straightaway, we need to report to my mother._ Arya said.

Saphira growled with dissatisfaction, but reluctantly agreed.

Taking deep breaths, Arya held tight to Saphira, _Let's go._

No doubt that her mother would berate her for her actions, but that was nothing compare to the overwhelming fear she held for Eragon's welfare. There was absolutely nothing in the Alagaesia that could keep her back. Though she _knew_ her actions were rash, in heart, it felt like she was perfectly sane.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed but Eragon disregarded the time. His mind was blank and the pain was constantly there. Cracked lip, several broken ribs, burnt flesh and numerous whip cuts and lashes were definitely a way to keep a man feel ultimate pain. The Twins had carried out their "methods" and everyday they added something new to their so-called methods. He had been healed at some point, but the healed spot would immediately be occupied by a gaping wound soon after. He truly was being beaten to the point of death.

But despite the excruciating pain that lingered in his body and mind, Eragon took pride in the fact that he didn't beg for mercy, though he came dangerously close when they brought a barbed whip with white-hot scorching tips. Nevertheless, he didn't reveal information about the Varden, the Dwarves, the Elves, or any information about his Rider's education from Oromis and Glaedr.

Everyday, he was given scarce food; a hard roll of bread and a small glass of water. Then he was administered _triple_ dose of drugs, in fear that he might again summon strength to inflict damage on the twins. They had warned him if he didn't reveal any information, his sufferings were going to be much _much_ worse. But Eragon wasn't afraid. He was impressed that they hadn't killed him yet, and their patience for his silence was indeed exemplary. Their _outstanding_ methods though, were creditable of some kind of award.

He almost chuckled, but his beaten ribs and sore jaw prohibited him to do so.

Time had eluded him. There were no windows to indicate what time of the day it was. He thought that he had been here for a few months, but the soldier who came to administer the drugs and food always announced what day it was and he was impressed that Eragon wasn't dead yet. Apparently four days had passed and Eragon was surprised by that. Arya had endured the Durza for months and it hadn't affected her sanity until after maybe a month. And here he was, barely making a week and his sanity was evading him. He wondered if the Durza's methods were even somehow more _benevolent_ and the Twins' were just horribly beyond sickening.

Everyday, the Twins came in and warned him that he would be sent to Galbatorix soon. But the dark King apparently _loved_ their methods of torture and ordered them to be more severe. Eragon had laughed at that. If it were any more "severe", he would be dead. Galbatorix had been pleased that they were able to capture Eragon, but didn't want him killed as Saphira would also be killed. She was the only female dragon left, and Galbatorix' dream was to start a new generation of Riders. So killing Eragon was indeed a dilemma but that didn't stop the Twins from beating him to the mere inch of death.

Every part of his body except between his lower abdomen to his upper thighs, which have been left unharmed, much to Eragon's great relief, felt as if it were crumbling. Lying on the floor on his side, they hadn't bothered to roll him over to his back. Eragon didn't want that anyway. It would be too painful for the open cuts on his back and he didn't have the strength to roll himself over. He felt hungry, thirsty, frustrated, angry, miserable and completely and utterly powerless. Is this what Arya had felt? His sanity was barely intact and he felt helpless. He missed Saphira so much.

Breathing raggedly, Eragon tried to sleep. In that, he at least hoped to find comfort and solace.

**-x-**

Arya and Saphira had arrived in Gil'ead after a day and a half's travel. Arya replenished herself with a sip of faelnirv but Saphira was getting agitated with every passing minute. Arya had contacted one of the elven spellcasters and authorized herself. The male elf whom she contacted was suspicious that Arya was in Gil'ead, not with the Varden and especially at the fact that she was only with Saphira, and not her rider.

_I need to see my mother,_ Arya said through the link before Saphira had even descended on the ground.

The elf replied with a stronger lilting accent than hers, _Queen Islanzadi is present in her tent, Arya Drottningu._ And he showed her the path to her mother's tent. Arya thanked him and told Saphira where to go. Arya studied the city below her. It looked as if it was casted in the shadows. Sorrow was palpable in this place. Dark buildings towered over the city, but glittering golden tents brightened the area.

In less than a minute, Saphira had found the tent. The tent was situated near the heart of the city and it dwelled between two black buildings. The gold exterior of the tent and its colossal size was enough for Arya to discern that it was her mother's tent.

_I will speak to my mother first Saphira._ Arya said, as she graciously leapt off Saphira's back. Arya tightened her grip on her sword handle placed on her left hip and with the other hand; she straightened the bow on her back. She sauntered towards elves with regal dignity. Five of them stood near the entrance of the tent. They all had gold and black armour.

An elf stepped forward, whom Arya recognized as one of her mother's closest advisors and addressed Arya first. She replied tersely. She wasn't in the mood for politeness and mindless chattering. The elf then walked past Arya and greeted Saphira. The sapphire dragon growled in response and the elf took the caution and returned to face Arya.

"Arya Drottningu, when we heard that a dragon was spotted, we feared it may have been the Red Rider. But, I have to say that I was extremely surprised when Saphira Bjartskular was identified. And now that I see you instead of Eragon Shur'tugal, I wonder what has happened." The elf paused for a second, waiting if Arya would elaborate. She didn't.

The elf noted the strain on Arya's expression and bowed, "Queen Islanzadi is occupied at the moment. I will see if she is ready to welcome an audience."

Arya scoffed to herself. She was the daughter, not a mere _audience._ Arya nodded to the four elves and they bowed to her. Their dazzling armour made Arya's eyes squint, especially when the sunlight hit them. Arya looked back at Saphira who looked as if she were ready to pounce.

_Saphira, it will only take a moment,_ she said.

_It better be. If we are delayed for more than an hour, I am leaving with or without you Arya,_ said Saphira. Even though the sapphire dragon was still irate, she regarded Arya with respect and gentleness. Arya appreciated that, but she was getting agitated herself. A moment later, the elf emerged from the tent entrance and gestured Arya in.

Holding her head high and imposing a majestic demeanour, Arya entered. Her eyes immediately found her mother's who bore a similar resemblance to her. Even though her mother sat upon her chair, her stance and expression didn't lessen her strict streak or her perturbing gaze as she looked at her daughter. She held a surprised but also furious expression. Arya observed the way her mother's hands tightened on her chair as she approached her.

"Arya, you better have explanations for your actions." Her mother spoke, her voice a rich vibrato, "Nasuada had just informed me that you were searching for the dragon egg, but from your unexpected appearance, I think that you have not found it. Saphira Bjartskular has also surprised me by travelling here just with you and not Eragon Shur'tugal. If he is not here with her, it is clear something terrible has happened. If it was by your actions that he is not here, I fear now what would happen to the Varden as they prepare to march to Belatona. If Galbatorix has heard this news, it will be no surprise to me if he has already resolved to gather all his army and finish them off. Now tell me daughter, is this the consequence you have thought to be the outcome if something happened to Eragon?" She paused.

Arya restrained herself from clenching her teeth. Instead, she held an impassive expression, but the truth in her mother's words inflicted an invisible wound. She met her mother's stern gaze and felt her voice a weak sound compared to her mother's. "Yes, it's _branded_ in my mind."

Her mother released a tired sigh. She rubbed her temples for a few seconds, stood up and ambled towards Arya. Even though Arya was tall, she felt herself shrinking from her mother's commanding presence. Their eyes level, Arya held her gaze defiantly. The Queen arched a dagger-like brow. "I see you hold no shame or disgrace for your actions, daughter."

With that sentence, Arya snapped. The emotions she held tight broke free and filled her every living cell. "Just because I don't show shame, it doesn't mean I don't feel it, _mother_!" Arya said in a quick, bitter voice, "I know my actions have led to… inconvenient situations but I regret it. The dishonour is enough to degrade my pride but my heart…" Arya trailed, unsure of what she was even saying, and her voice went thick with emotion, "… my heart, it aches... I did not know that something inside of me could turn to be my enemy. It's frustrating!" Arya threw her hands in the air, emphasising her words.

"I was oblivious to everything around me for three days. _Three days!_ And I awake to this… dilemma. Even more, I feel broken. Now, with the shame and dishonour you have bested upon me, and the tortuous sensations stirring within me, I had hoped to confide in you, _my mother_ , but seeing your reaction, I don't think you understand." A tear escaped her eye as she looked at the Queen, whose expression had softened during her speech.

Arya cleared her throat and her voice became cold and stiffly formal. "I wish to go after Eragon. He is my duty, and without him we cannot hope to succeed. You may dislike it, but my disobedience isn't new to you, is it mother?"

Queen Islanzadi flinched at her words and turned away, as if shielding whatever emotion she felt. Instantly, Arya felt guilty but she didn't yield her request.

"Let _me_ go after him. I don't trust anyone else rescuing him." Arya said softly.

Islanzadi turned to look at her daughter again, her eyes brighter than normal. It held a gleam that Arya was unaccustomed to. She ached to hold her mother, but she held her arms stiffly to the side. She had already revealed too much of her emotions.

"Tell me Arya," her mother said softly, "Do you defy intentionally or is that just your nature?"

Arya felt a small smile form her lips, "Perhaps it's both. Did I inherit from you or my father?"

Islanzadi shook her head, "Neither. Your father and I never held such passion to disobey." Arya cringed inwardly, but her mother laid her hand delicately on her shoulder. "But I admire yours… sometimes."

A small silence temporarily enveloped them, "Go after him, but I fear he may already be lost. Still, we do not abandon hope. But if you fail daughter, know that many hopes weigh upon your shoulders." Her mother always had a way boost her confidence, Arya thought, but she was pleased nonetheless that she approved, "This mission alone may prove to be your most important." Islanzadi said, "I will give you five days at the most, my daughter. We will continue to hold Gil'ead. The Varden will withhold their attack." She paused, "Everything has been put hold because of _this mission_. If you should succeed, you and Eragon must head to the Varden right away. If you fail, then we are vanquished." She finished with a solemn countenance.

Arya absorbed the information with difficulty. What she did next was unexpected, she embraced her mother.

"I will not fail _you,_ the Varden, the people of Alagaesia or myself." The determination in her voice rendered her mother speechless, but she returned the gesture. "Thank you for granting approval. We will make haste."

With that she stepped back. She allowed herself to smile at her mother, an action she had thought she could never perform to her. Islanzadi smiled as well; seemingly happy with the way their talk had ended. It was a great feat; she was astonished that nothing was broken during her or her daughter's tirade. Arya and Islanzadi emerged from the tent and Arya was surprised and startled at what she saw. Saphira had clawed the concrete floor and her wings were half-unfurled, ready to shoot into the cerulean sky. The floor beneath the sapphire dragon was a hole that was big enough to build foundations for a house.

Islanzadi noted this and approached the dragon with great concern. "Saphira Bjartskular." She addressed Saphira first in the greeting. Arya hoped Saphira still held some sanity not to devour her mother. The dragon looked aggressive and she was ready to pull her mother out of harm's way if it should come to that.

Saphira growled threateningly and the elves around Arya started to unsheathe their weapons. "Hold it!" She commanded. The elves may honour the dragons, but their loyalty and hearts belonged to their Queen.

Arya contacted Saphira and with as much intimidation as she could, she said, _Saphira, how are we to search for Eragon if you are constantly this volatile? Calm yourself!_

Saphira cocked her head to Arya who tried to appear as tall as she could. Her growl subsided and Saphira dipped her head and returned the Queen's reply. Saphira's suppressed anger emanated to Arya and she touched her mother's shoulder. "We should go. The quicker we leave, the sooner we might arrive."

The Queen hesitated then nodded. "I wish you good luck, Arya and Saphira. Is there anything more you require for your journey?"

Arya asked for more food supplies, some faelnirv, clothes and blankets. For a moment, curiosity broke through Saphira's anger, _Blankets and clothes?_

She simply replied, _for Eragon._

Saphira shrugged it off and once their supplies arrived, Arya mounted her back. She nodded to her mother and their figures suddenly became small dots as they ascended higher into the clouds.

_Where do you suggest we look first?_ Arya asked as she tightened her grip. She tied her hair as it kept billowing infront of her face.

_I am the predator of the skies._ Saphira roared, _we search everywhere._

_I'm sure you are._ Arya smiled, _But we start from the nearest to us. Marna? An extremely small village is situated there, perhaps we can glean information from the villagers.  
_

Saphira wheeled in the right direction and flew in steady silence. Arya revelled the warm wind that caressed her face. She loved the sensation. And the view, it was spectacular. From the clouds, she could see almost everything. After half an hour of flying, the lazy stretch of the Hadarac Desert appeared before them. Arya squinted at the sun above them. It was scorching. She noted that they would have to stop in a shade soon. She looked below and a meagre village presented itself infront of them. Saphira began to descend, gliding towards their destination.

The silence between them was comfortable. Arya felt Saphira's emotions by gently brushing her consciousness against the dragon's. They were both anxious. Arya wondered if they would be able to find Eragon and return to the Varden all in five days' time. She calculated their journey times and she knew that she'd have to find Eragon in at least the first two days of their search.

_Land just outside the village. We don't want to frighten or alarm them lest they report to Galbatorix' soldiers. I will scout the village and try to find out any information. You can go hunt if you want. Just don't stray too far,_ said Arya in a gentle tone.

Saphira complied with Arya's orders and she landed just outside the village. _Thank you, Arya,_ she said. Arya bounded off Saphira's back and she strolled infront of Saphira.

_I care about Eragon as much as you._ Said Arya softly. Saphira appeared startled with the knowledge and she dipped her head.

_I trust that we'll be able to find him in time. I am grateful for your company, Arya. If my approval wasn't apparent, now I say to you; I am pleased to welcome you in our little family._ Saphira said.

Arya, in response, smiled and embraced Saphira's neck with a mild grip. Saphira hummed softly and when Arya stepped back, the dragon shot off to the sky. In high spirits, Saphira gyrated and performed stunning moves. Her magnificent blue scales shone brightly and resplendently in the sun and Arya admired the dragon's beauty. Even more, she cherished her acceptance.

For a moment, Arya watched until Saphira disappeared in the clouds, and she obliged to do her task. Arya headed towards the village. As she glimpsed the small village, she halted and altered her appearance. She hid her weapons effectively under ragged clothes. She then transformed herself; her eyes were now levelled and the tips of her ears smoothened to rounded points.

Arya greatly favoured her original appearance, but given the circumstances, she had to take a human appearance. A random deliberation crossed her mind and she pondered if Eragon preferred her human form. It would be reasonable as he was initially human himself, but then again, he was also an elf, which might favour her primary form. Arya shook her head in surprise. The thoughts she also found surprising were the personal information she disclosed to her mother.

True, her heart ached. She never had felt such trepidation and agony over someone. Her angst equalled to the sentiment she felt when she lost Faolin. She didn't want to lose Eragon either. The thought of losing him crushed her. He knew her far better than anyone else ever had, even Glenwing and Faolin. He could be extremely stubborn, but Arya furtively loved that trait of his. It reminded her so much of hers.

Arya had come to the end of the path and she observed the extremely small village infront of her. She estimated that about twenty people inhabited the place. She approached a female villager who was knitting a piece of wool. Arya was aware the other viyou have not found it. Saphira Bjartskular has also surprised me by travelling here just with you and not Eragon Shur'tugal. If he is not here with her, it is clear something terrible has happened. If it was by your actions that he is not here, I fear now what would happen to the Varden as they prepare to march to Belatona. If Galbatorix has heard this news, it will be no surprise to me if he has already resolved to gather all his army and finish them off. Now tell me daughter, is this the consequence you have thought to be the outcome if something happened to Eragon?" She paused.

Arya restrained herself from clenching her teeth. Instead, she held an impassive expression, but the truth in her mother's words inflicted an invisible wound. She met her mother's stern gaze and felt her voice a weak sound compared to her mother's. "Yes, it's _branded_ in my mind."

Her mother released a tired sigh. She rubbed her temples for a few seconds, stood up and ambled towards Arya. Even though Arya was tall, she felt herself shrinking from her mother's commanding presence. Their eyes level, Arya held her gaze defiantly. The Queen arched a dagger-like brow. "I see you hold no shame or disgrace for your actions, daughter."

With that sentence, Arya snapped. The emotions she held tight broke free and filled her every living cell. "Just because I don't show shame, it doesn't mean I don't feel it, _mother_!" Arya said in a quick, bitter voice, "I know my actions have led to… inconvenient situations but I regret it. The dishonour is enough to degrade my pride but my heart…" Arya trailed, unsure of what she was even saying, and her voice went thick with emotion, "… my heart, it aches... I did not know that something inside of me could turn to be my enemy. It's frustrating!" Arya threw her hands in the air, emphasising her words.

"I was oblivious to everything around me for three days. _Three days!_ And I awake to this… dilemma. Even more, I feel broken. Now, with the shame and dishonour you have bested upon me, and the tortuous sensations stirring within me, I had hoped to confide in you, _my mother_ , but seeing your reaction, I don't think you understand." A tear escaped her eye as she looked at the Queen, whose expression had softened during her speech.

Arya cleared her throat and her voice became cold and stiffly formal. "I wish to go after Eragon. He is my duty, and without him we cannot hope to succeed. You may dislike it, but my disobedience isn't new to you, is it mother?"

Queen Islanzadi flinched at her words and turned away, as if shielding whatever emotion she felt. Instantly, Arya felt guilty but she didn't yield her request.

"Let _me_ go after him. I don't trust anyone else rescuing him." Arya said softly.

Islanzadi turned to look at her daughter again, her eyes brighter than normal. It held a gleam that Arya was unaccustomed to. She ached to hold her mother, but she held her arms stiffly to the side. She had already revealed too much of her emotions.

"Tell me Arya," her mother said softly, "Do you defy intentionally or is that just your nature?"

Arya felt a small smile form her lips, "Perhaps it's both. Did I inherit from you or my father?"

Islanzadi shook her head, "Neither. Your father and I never held such passion to disobey." Arya cringed inwardly, but her mother laid her hand delicately on her shoulder. "But I admire yours… sometimes."

A small silence temporarily enveloped them, "Go after him, but I fear he may already be lost. Still, we do not abandon hope. But if you fail daughter, know that many hopes weigh upon your shoulders." Her mother always had a way boost her confidence, Arya thought, but she was pleased nonetheless that she approved, "This mission alone may prove to be your most important." Islanzadi said, "I will give you five days at the most, my daughter. We will continue to hold Gil'ead. The Varden will withhold their attack." She paused, "Everything has been put hold because of _this mission_. If you should succeed, you and Eragon must head to the Varden right away. If you fail, then we are vanquished." She finished with a solemn countenance.

Arya absorbed the information with difficulty. What she did next was unexpected, she embraced her mother.

"I will not fail _you,_ the Varden, the people of Alagaesia or myself." The determination in her voice rendered her mother speechless, but she returned the gesture. "Thank you for granting approval. We will make haste."

With that she stepped back. She allowed herself to smile at her mother, an action she had thought she could never perform to her. Islanzadi smiled as well; seemingly happy with the way their talk had ended. It was a great feat; she was astonished that nothing was broken during her or her daughter's tirade. Arya and Islanzadi emerged from the tent and Arya was surprised and startled at what she saw. Saphira had clawed the concrete floor and her wings were half-unfurled, ready to shoot into the cerulean sky. The floor beneath the sapphire dragon was a hole that was big enough to build foundations for a house.

Islanzadi noted this and approached the dragon with great concern. "Saphira Bjartskular." She addressed Saphira first in the greeting. Arya hoped Saphira still held some sanity not to devour her mother. The dragon looked aggressive and she was ready to pull her mother out of harm's way if it should come to that.

Saphira growled threateningly and the elves around Arya started to unsheathe their weapons. "Hold it!" She commanded. The elves may honour the dragons, but their loyalty and hearts belonged to their Queen.

Arya contacted Saphira and with as much intimidation as she could, she said, _Saphira, how are we to search for Eragon if you are constantly this volatile? Calm yourself!_

Saphira cocked her head to Arya who tried to appear as tall as she could. Her growl subsided and Saphira dipped her head and returned the Queen's reply. Saphira's suppressed anger emanated to Arya and she touched her mother's shoulder. "We should go. The quicker we leave, the sooner we might arrive."

The Queen hesitated then nodded. "I wish you good luck, Arya and Saphira. Is there anything more you require for your journey?"

Arya asked for more food supplies, some faelnirv, clothes and blankets. For a moment, curiosity broke through Saphira's anger, _Blankets and clothes?_

She simply replied, _for Eragon._

Saphira shrugged it off and once their supplies arrived, Arya mounted her back. She nodded to her mother and their figures suddenly became small dots as they ascended higher into the clouds.

_Where do you suggest we look first?_ Arya asked as she tightened her grip. She tied her hair as it kept billowing infront of her face.

_I am the predator of the skies._ Saphira roared, _we search everywhere._

_I'm sure you are._ Arya smiled, _But we start from the nearest to us. Marna? An extremely small village is situated there, perhaps we can glean information from the villagers.  
_

Saphira wheeled in the right direction and flew in steady silence. Arya revelled the warm wind that caressed her face. She loved the sensation. And the view, it was spectacular. From the clouds, she could see almost everything. After half an hour of flying, the lazy stretch of the Hadarac Desert appeared before them. Arya squinted at the sun above them. It was scorching. She noted that they would have to stop in a shade soon. She looked below and a meagre village presented itself infront of them. Saphira began to descend, gliding towards their destination.

The silence between them was comfortable. Arya felt Saphira's emotions by gently brushing her consciousness against the dragon's. They were both anxious. Arya wondered if they would be able to find Eragon and return to the Varden all in five days' time. She calculated their journey times and she knew that she'd have to find Eragon in at least the first two days of their search.

_Land just outside the village. We don't want to frighten or alarm them lest they report to Galbatorix' soldiers. I will scout the village and try to find out any information. You can go hunt if you want. Just don't stray too far,_ said Arya in a gentle tone.

Saphira complied with Arya's orders and she landed just outside the village. _Thank you, Arya,_ she said. Arya bounded off Saphira's back and she strolled infront of Saphira.

_I care about Eragon as much as you._ Said Arya softly. Saphira appeared startled with the knowledge and she dipped her head.

_I trust that we'll be able to find him in time. I am grateful for your company, Arya. If my approval wasn't apparent, now I say to you; I am pleased to welcome you in our little family._ Saphira said.

Arya, in response, smiled and embraced Saphira's neck with a mild grip. Saphira hummed softly and when Arya stepped back, the dragon shot off to the sky. In high spirits, Saphira gyrated and performed stunning moves. Her magnificent blue scales shone brightly and resplendently in the sun and Arya admired the dragon's beauty. Even more, she cherished her acceptance.

For a moment, Arya watched until Saphira disappeared in the clouds, and she obliged to do her task. Arya headed towards the village. As she glimpsed the small village, she halted and altered her appearance. She hid her weapons effectively under ragged clothes. She then transformed herself; her eyes were now levelled and the tips of her ears smoothened to rounded points.

Arya greatly favoured her original appearance, but given the circumstances, she had to take a human appearance. A random deliberation crossed her mind and she pondered if Eragon preferred her human form. It would be reasonable as he was initially human himself, but then again, he was also an elf, which might favour her primary form. Arya shook her head in surprise. The thoughts she also found surprising were the personal information she disclosed to her mother.

True, her heart ached. She never had felt such trepidation and agony over someone. Her angst equalled to the sentiment she felt when she lost Faolin. She didn't want to lose Eragon either. The thought of losing him crushed her. He knew her far better than anyone else ever had, even Glenwing and Faolin. He could be extremely stubborn, but Arya furtively loved that trait of his. It reminded her so much of hers.

Arya had come to the end of the path and she observed the extremely small village infront of her. She estimated that about twenty people inhabited the place. She approached a female villager who was knitting a piece of wool. Arya was aware the other villagers' stares as she sauntered past them. Arya still felt uncertain about her appearance. She knew that she was beautiful, but so were all elves. Still, she should've been accustomed to human curiosity and observances, but there was a small part of her that felt uneasy under their heavy stares.

The old female villager looked somewhat startled of Arya's approach. Arya halted two steps away from her. She felt the villager's absorption. Her eyes took in her form and both fascination and envy flashed visibly in her eyes. Again, Arya looked at the villager coolly and mentally shrugged off her weighty gawk.

Arya was unsure how to start. She began slowly, "I am searching for someone." The villager's eyes sparked with interest.

When the villager spoke, her voice sounded raspy. "Are you a spy? If so, I must say that you are the first to stumble upon our village. Normally, no one bothers us. Of course there was that one time…" The villager trailed, her eyes still showing interest. Arya knew that she would have to elaborate on her explanation. She could probe her mind, but Arya reserved that for a later resort.

"He is someone of importance. Have you seen anything suspicious? Your help would be tremendously appreciated." said Arya, trying to keep her melodical accent unnoticed.

The villager craned her head sideways as if she was worried that their conversation would be overheard. "There was that once, when a few Empire soldiers patrolled an area of land near the Hadarac Desert. It was said that they were planning to turn our village into a watchtower, but I don't see a reason why they should. But the area near the Desert is still patrolled, the villagers nor I don't know why. Anyway, that was the only interesting news we've had for a while." The villager finished, eyeing Arya with wariness now.

Arya felt relieved of hearing the news. She had a lead. Arya looked at the villager intently and whispered words of Ancient Language. The villager nodded hazily and Arya thanked her. She had erased the villager's recollection of their encounter and without attracting any more attention; Arya charily strode out the village. To them, she had just been a passing shadow. The spell she placed upon herself had been to hide her partially. They had seen a person walking, but any attraction was deflected and they had resumed their daily tasks.

Arya strolled back to where Saphira had taken off and, after placing magical enchantments around the area, she sat on a lone boulder and patiently waited for Saphira. While she did so, Arya examined the glimpse of Hadarac Desert on her right side. She altered her appearance again, regaining her initial form. The vast, endless sand of yellow looked ominous before her and she dreaded of what would happen if they would not be able to find Eragon. Her heart again ached at the thought of him. She alleviated her pain by taking deep breaths. Her emotions which had been in turmoil in the last few days were now steadied, but the throbbing ache in her heart never disappeared. Honestly, this emotion had only started to perturb her only recently. After watching Eragon grow in experience and maturity, he had begun to affect her _differently._

Instead of viewing him as a child, her eyes had finally opened and seen some sense. She had regretted the pain she had caused him a week ago. But they both needed to focus. Or at least that was the objective, but Arya had only felt her focus slipping from her iron grip. Perhaps that was part of the explanation she had been easily defeated by the spies. Her distraught had been her demise. So, if her distraught kept her from being focused, perhaps the opposite emotion would be the solution…?

Arya shook her head. The great battle was looming infront of them with swift speed. No, she didn't need to cause him any more distraction. She decided that after they save him, she would leave him alone. To study. To focus. If he may require any help or support, she would be there, but she would hold feelings of friendship. But betraying her was her own heart. Listening to herself listing the actions she was prohibiting herself to do saddened her. Her mind, which was numb and always calculating, was different from her guarded heart. Her heart had suddenly locked itself after Faolin died, but Eragon had gradually proven to be the key.

He had slipped under her steel defences and glided into her heart with unease. She, on the other hand, had been paying no notice until she saw the fairth of herself he had made when they were at Ellesmera. How could he view her as perfection? Arya had analysed everything that might prove to keep them apart, but she realized that what she hadn't been focusing on, was the 'everything' that made them right for each other.

Arya shook her head again. Her relationship with Faolin had been perfect; maybe because they hadn't experienced serious arguments or disagreements. However with Eragon, she had endured the ups and downs of whatever relationship they had shared and was sharing. With that in mind, Arya realized that this was her true self. Faolin had loved her perfect nature, but Eragon had loved her real, flawed personality.

Unexpectedly, Arya smiled. How could he have learned to love her? Arya had sealed herself from the world. It never occurred to her that someday, someone special held the courage and patience to help her from the darkness. She was thankful for that. He had been the light; he, alone had chased whatever darkness that had resided in her. Arya felt her feelings overwhelm her to the point of heartache; he had been everything she pretended not to notice. He surpassed what everyone, and herself had expected. And he, only he, was everything she wanted.

But she could not have him.

…

Saphira had arrived when the last few rays of the sun was dimming. Her huge wings swept Arya's hair around her face. Nimbly, Arya jumped off her boulder.

_How fared your hunting Saphira?_ Arya asked as she approached the sapphire dragon briskly.

Saphira responded by dipping her head, indicating that it went well. She then looked at Arya expectantly. _First thing tomorrow, we will scout the edges of the Hadarac, next to the village._ Arya said and presented her findings to Saphira.

_Perhaps they are indeed making another watchtower, but nothing ever ventures from or into the Hadarac Desert._ Saphira replied after Arya explained.

Arya shook her head, _Yes, it wouldn't be sensible. But we should check, just in case._

Saphira nodded and stretched her wings. _Have you placed the wards around our camp?_

_Yes. No one can see us, but if they should come too near, I will be alerted._ Arya paused, _As for tomorrow, we will scout early, when the guards patrolling the area are just beginning to arise._ Arya said. Saphira agreed.

With that, the elf and dragon prepared for a silent, but also anxious night.

…

Saphira awoke as the top half of the lazy-sun was barely ascending the horizon. She stretched and unfurled and closed her wings as she glimpsed elf-princess-Arya preparing her equipment. Arya, attuned to the dragon, turned towards her. _Good morning, Saphira._

_Arya._ Saphira nodded. After Arya had gathered all of the equipment, erased their scent on the surroundings, she prepared her weapons and swung herself gracefully on Saphira. Without any more chattering, they went out to do their mission.

As soon as they were on air, Arya spotted a very small white watchtower made of concrete in the middle of nowhere. Saphira and Arya both shared the opinion that the "watchtower's" purpose was not for its deemed task, but rather something else. There were rocks and scarce trees scattered everywhere and Saphira swooped lower, barely camouflaging herself. She landed behind a huge rock, approximately the same size as her.

Arya spoke mentally, _I should go first, and I'll call on you if I need help._

Saphira agreed, slightly hesitant. _Be careful, alfa-kona._ Arya smiled at her and stealthily disappeared behind the surrounding boulders.

Arya crouched and her objectives flashed in her mind; Save Eragon and kill anyone who stops her from doing so. With than in mind, she rendered herself invisible, but she had to be careful of the light rays flickering across the space infront of her. True, she might not be seen, but if light should reflect on her form, it would shimmer and everyone would be alerted.

Arya took a deep breath and let the spell cloak her. Prepared, she made her way towards the small tower. To her eyes, it looked like an abandoned outpost, but her thought was quickly obliterated as soon as she spotted several Empire soldiers strolling around the tower. Instantly, she knew this was the place. It surprised her that they could find it so easily. _Must be Fate._ Arya thought to herself. She halted and studied the area. They probably had just swapped their guarding shifts and Arya noted that they were still bleary-eyed. Her eyes flickered towards the building.

The tower was robustly solid, there were several square windows decorating the building, and to her surprise, Arya calculated that she would be able to fit into one if she attempted. But her main dilemma was the soldiers scattered around the tower. Overall, there were just a dozen of them, and Arya could easily overpower them even if they had wards, but she was unsure about how many more could be inside the tower.

Making her decision, Arya neared the tower and fortunately, there were a few small boulders to stop over. Arya glanced at her trail and uttered a spell that made her feet over just a few inches above the ground. It was a useful spell, but if she didn't find a way to the entrance the magic toll on her invisibility and now the additional hovering spell would soon consume all her strength. And she didn't know how much strength would be needed to get Eragon out alive and make their escape with Saphira.

Carefully, she studied the soldier's paces and in a minute, she quietly sprinted to one boulder and uttered a small spell that made two soldiers collapse. Swiftly making her way nearer to the tower, she unsheathed her sword and killed five soldiers as they separated to do their patrol. Arya had temporarily covered their bodies and she examined the five remaining soldiers. The length of time Arya took to disarm and got through the seven soldiers was short enough that their comrades hadn't noticed their disappearances. But it was only a matter of time.

Arya paused reluctantly and studied the remaining soldiers. She noted that they had assumed that no one will even come across this place and their vigilance had considerably declined. This made it easier for Arya, because that meant that they would be unprepared for what was coming. Leaping off into the air, and unaware of the flickering form flying above them, the soldiers' breath escaped them at almost the same time. Arya brought her sharp sword across horizontally and executed the soldiers with a few deft swings. She landed perfectly, barely making a rustle. Arya removed one of her spell and her feet instantly touched the ground. She also removed the spell cloaking the soldiers' bodies. But, she kept her invisibility spell. Arya slipped behind the doors, and inside the building. Knowing that the soldiers' bodies were exposed, it might be a matter of time until another soldier might spot it.

Arya felt dark magic hanging in the air, but it perplexed her that if this place was so important, there were no wards anywhere. The only reasonable explanation she realized was that no one ever thought that this place would be discovered, thus the declined effort to guard it was understandable. There were wards on the soldiers she encountered earlier, so the person, or people supporting them, would've now noticed the drain on their strength.

There were two sets of stairs; one going up and one heading down. First, Arya observed the narrow stairs that spiralled its way upwards and then studied the stairs descending into the shadows on her right. She spotted two soldiers on the top stairs looking out into the space and before they could see the bodies below, Arya whispered words of magic and they instantly dropped to the ground. She didn't kill them, but merely just sent them to oblivious slumber.

When Arya could see no more soldiers, she hesitantly made her way to the lower stairs. She was surprised when she discovered that the stairs went quite deep. Lanterns were situated close to the walls and Arya glimpsed a soldier on the bottom of the stairs standing guard. Arya stepped back and contacted Saphira. _I have cleared the area. You may wait outside the tower if you wish, or wait where you are. Instinct tells me that this is where Eragon is kept._ Arya shook herself mentally as her voice trembled when she mentioned his name. At the goal of finding him so close thrilled and relieved her.

Saphira replied, _I am coming. I am eager to rip apart the idiots who dared to capture and torture Eragon._

Arya momentarily froze at the mention of Eragon being tortured. She knew what she suffered in Gil'ead and horror crept into her. Eragon was a Rider, and tormenting him so he could disclose knowledge anything about the Varden, would be much more severe. Arya dreaded at what had happened to him. Through the anxiety rose a fierce, dark anger that startled her.

Arya gripped her swords and removed her invisibility spell. She replenished more energy into herself from the pommel of her sword and took the first step into the shadows.

**-x-**

Eragon flinched as the whip came down for the fiftieth on his back with a resounding crack. He bit his lip from screaming. His early infliction wasn't new to him and after they had healed him last night, they had afflicted him with fresh wounds. His body and mind was completely numb, apart from the pain of course. He had been on his knees for a few hours now as the Twins decided to come extra early to torture him. They appeared to take delight in doing so.

Eragon looked down and saw his torn pants. It was ragged, contained numerous holes, and was 'decorated' with stained blood and grime. He wore no top or other piece of clothing, but he bore scars all over his body and face. He knew that, if healed, the physical scars and his wounds would dissappear, but he wasn't so sure about the scars that had afflicted his soul. Eragon hazily watched as the Twins halted mid-strike. They stared at each other as if they had been hit themselves. Curious, Eragon observed them. Disgust quickly flashed upon their faces.

Eragon smirked, pleased by whatever was causing them discomfort. One of the twins caught his expression and he received a blow to the stomach. Eragon felt all breath rush out of his lungs and he shot out his hands and held himself upright. Eragon felt his shoulders trembling from the effort, but again, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of collapsing to the floor. He tried to gain at least a modicum of strength before he pushed himself on his knees again. But he was surprised that the Twins, for once, had averted their attention.

"Who could it be?" The taller one rasped. Panic had slightly tinged his voice. The smaller one tossed the whip aside.

"I will go check. I felt the wards deplete. Almost all of the soldiers are dead." He said, surprised, "But don't worry, I will handle it, brother." With that, he exited the room. Eragon felt hope surging through him. He only hoped that the one responsible for alerting the twins was going to rescue him. He wanted to leave this hellhole. The taller one appeared anxious, but when he caught Eragon grinning, an expression of fury crossed his face.

"Don't be too overjoyed, Rider. My brother will kill whoever was brave enough to have ventured here."

"They are brave… and strong..." Eragon coughed. "…to have easily _slaughtered_ your men."

"You're lucky that you're not the one slaughtered." The twin said.

"I might as well have been." Eragon scoffed. To his surprise yet again, Eragon didn't receive a hit, instead the Twin looked appalled. Eragon smiled. The Twin's discomfort was an indication that nothing was going well.

**-x-**

Everything was going well for Arya. She had killed three more soldiers on her way. The underground floor was like a maze. There were sharp turns and corridors leading everywhere. But she had memorized where she went and where she came out, so she easily searched the place. The gloomy corridors were wide enough for a five people to stand side by side and she wondered at how they could've built this place without her people noticing.

Disregarding the thought and concentrating back to the situation at hand, she opened her mind slightly, and searched for any sign of Eragon. Strangely, there were none.

Trepidation filled Arya as she hastily scanned the cells she walked past. She flinched everytime she saw a tortured person sprawled on the floor of each cell as it reminded her of the nightmare she had endured when she was in Gil'ead. The floor beneath her was rough and rats scurried all over the place.

Arya suddenly felt another presence searching the place and instantly she mentally attacked it. The presence was dark and sinister, but the strength of her adversary made Arya hesitant. But the tentativeness quickly dissapitated when the dark presence recoiled from her consciousness, only to ram against her mental barriers with great abrasive force. She didn't stagger, but the strength was enough to indicate that her enemy was formidable.

Arya quickly trailed the source and she felt its presence like a dark smoke. Arya skidded around a corner and she was on time to dodge a flying glint of silver. A dagger buried itself behind her and she icily stared at the person she was looking for. A black-cloaked figure stood a measurable amount of space infront of her and Arya gasped in surprise when she saw the face. She recognized the face, but the scars that were etched deep into the flesh were horrendous. Finally, she knew who she had encountered in the woods a few weeks ago: The Twins.

Arya bounded forward, as if carried by wind and attacked with her swords. She was slightly astonished at the speed which the Twin parried her attack, but Arya knew that she could overpower him.

"You betrayed the Varden." She hissed as she lunged with inhumane speed. The Twin produced a sound that was unnatural. Arya swivelled and used the walls to allow her to attack in unexpected ways. The Twin received a slash to the waist and growled at Arya.

Fully focused and alert, Arya knew that she would not be defeated like last time. She had been distraught and too confident, but now, she knew that only her distraught had been her downfall. Her confidence, however, boosted as the Twin faltered in his footing and Arya was able to break his arm with the hilt of her sword.

A blast of magic sent Arya reeling backwards, but her ward softened the blow. Relentless, she released a ball of magic and it flew towards the Twin with a startling force. Arya felt the foundations of the building shiver and she knew that it was weakening. She sprinted towards the Twin and attacked determinedly and she was rewarded when her sword met the Twin's shoulder blade and continued its way to the opposite hip. Arya uttered the words of the Ancient Language and sent the Twin flying to the wall. He slammed against it with a great force and slumped with a heavy thud. Dead.

Arya wiped her brow and tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. She continued her way. Hopefully her exertions and concern would be rewarded with the knowledge that Eragon was here.

**-x-**

Eragon was dizzy with the blood loss. The lashes which had been branded deeply into his body were agonizing. He attempted to reduce the blood escaping by placing his shivering hands to the largest wound across his stomach. He coughed so much blood. He wondered if this was the end for him. He didn't want to rot in a cell. Eragon struggled to breathe and his whole body trembled from the cold stinging his flesh and the effort of remaining on his knees. Anytime now, he would faint, or perhaps die. He wanted to succumb to the solace of sleep, but he knew that the pain would be close by. Slowly, Eragon looked up, just in time, to find the Twin stagger back as if in shock.

He whispered the words he spoke, but Eragon heard them. "It cannot be. He's dead."

Despite his condition, Eragon wanted to taunt him, but he was still too weak to even produce a sound. So he managed a smile.

The force of a furious, blowing wind splintered the door and the Twin spun in rage and disbelief. Eragon felt the force whipping his matted hair backwards and seemed to have weakened him even more. But he had to know who his saviour was. It took all his strength to tilt his head. Eragon looked up to see blazing, emerald orbs staring directly at him.

He spoke softly, " _Arya._ " His dwindling strength faded, and Eragon fell; into death or sleep, he didn't know. But what he did know was that Arya had come for him. Elated, but completely exhausted, he collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Arya." Eragon whispered before he collapsed._

Despite the weakness of his voice, the emotional impact jarred Arya's defences so powerfully that she almost staggered.

Her relief had been momentary as sheer fury destructively pervaded her once she saw what condition Eragon was in. His bloodied face and body was all she could take. Unimaginable rage tore through her soul, her wrath uncontrollably rising to the surface.

She glared at the Twin, her focus slightly shaken by anger. She loathed the Twin, the hapless wretch. She raised her right hand and reached for her power. The Twin had been too stunned to move, let alone retaliate when he was sent flying into the wall. Arya approached him, her gait and gaze deadly. She paused.

"Where is the Tunivor's nectar?" Arya demanded.

The Twin sneered, blood coating his teeth. Arya shoved him back against the wall with her magic. "Say it, or I will crush your mind." The threat was no lie.

The Twin knew who was more powerful. His mind would be trampled upon and Arya knew this too. It was even too lenient of her to offer him such options.

"Make your choice." Arya said through gritted teeth as she stepped closer. The Twin conceded defeat and reached for something in his cloak. Arya tensed. The Twin held a small vial and he reluctantly handed it to Arya.

"He hasn't much time left." The Twin cackled, "I may die, but he will die with me!"

Furious, Arya blasted him with magic and headed towards Eragon, the vial warm in her hand. She carefully let the potion trickle into his mouth. When the last of the liquid was emptied, she set the vial aside and held Eragon in her arms.

From behind, she heeded the Twin utter incomprehensible words, and instinctively Arya spun around and lunged at him swiftly, her hair billowing behind her in a dark blur. In the process of swinging around, she grasped her slender sword and pointed it directly at the Twin.

Her elven sword pierced through the wards with smashing force and buried itself comfortably in the Twin's heart. He gasped for breath for a few seconds but soon death overcame him and his eyes glazed over. But she had been too late and the Twin's spell momentarily blinded Arya and she swivelled away. Arya didn't know what the Twin had done, but she didn't have time to dwell upon it. After the brightness faded, Arya's lip curled in disgust as she twisted her sword with a sickening squelch and yanked it out with additional force from the Twin's chest, causing him to helplessly fall to the side.

Hastily, Arya returned to Eragon's side and carefully turned him over to his back. She felt unexpected tears blurring her sight once more. She had prepared herself for the worse, but that preparation didn't numb the numerous sensations that stirred within her. Blood seeped out of his body everywhere, reminding Arya of a leaking water skin. But instead of water gushing out, it was crimson blood.

The scars that he bore made her want to absorb his pain and embrace him in all the comfort she could give him. Summoning her strength, she hurriedly started to heal the serious wounds on his arms, chest and legs. All the while she studied his face; he was so, so pale and his poor form indicated that he had not been fed very well.

He looked so frail and vulnerable; Arya fervently hoped that she had been in his position. She knew that even though the wounds would disappear, a hidden scar had been inflicted in his mind. Just like her torture in Gil'ead, the memory of this torment would forever be a constant reminder of what he had endured. "Eragon…" She whispered softly. She traced the cuts on his abdomen and the blood soaked her fingers immediately.

Despising what they had done to him, Arya turned back to the twin and driven by her profound fury, she sent the already-dead Twin flying towards the concrete walls. Although lifeless, the body met the wall with such a forceful contact that he shattered right through it with a satisfying crunch. Still, she was not content, and wanted to plough his useless corpse on the concrete floor until he was nothing more than a distinct pile of dust.

Arya took deep breaths. Her rage was recoiling and twisting, as if ready to funnel itself into a physical outlet any moment. Anger she could handle, but the burning, _scorching_ emotion that was enthused deep inside her made her feel indestructible. If Galbatorix was right there in that room, all the vehemence in her would've incinerated him to nothing more than a smoke.

Arya knew she had to calm down. She hadn't experienced such a burning emotion before.

As soon as she gazed at Eragon's face, her fume subsided in the blink of an eye and was immediately replaced by such a soft, fragile yet unyielding sentiment that it threatened to break her. Her throat constricted tightly. She frowned as her breathing reduced to nothing more than a soft gasp.

It was a strange, foreign emotion that she deigned it was nothing she ever felt.

It was plausible even, if that emotion she felt, is possible… highly probable even, that it could be called _that._ Because at that perfect, apparent moment, she realized something: she would, if she could, take all the pain he ever felt and was feeling and transfer it all into her soul.

Nothing should ever harm him again.

_The_ emotion ran deep, swiftly filling her very essence, her heart. As she crouched there, listening to his very faint breathing, giving him all the energy he needed, she concluded that what she felt was pure and utterly real. Progressively, and gently, she fleetingly let her hand skim the upper left side of his chest, where she knew the opposite, yet still a perfect pair of her very soul lay.

There, she surrendered her heart and conceded to the defeat she knew didn't take too long to overwhelm her:

_Love_.

Arya released her breath as the sensation finally engulfed her. She brought her hand to his wounded cheek and the flesh underneath her shivering hand immediately healed. She studied his closed eyes and the listened to the soft staccato of his breathing, now leisurely steadying.

Trembling, Arya gently pushed his dirty, damp hair from his face. She wiped the grime from his face and quickly flipping the lid of her faelnirv, she cupped his mouth open and delicately let the liquid seep into his mouth. To her surprise and relief, Eragon regained slight colour to his face and he no longer seemed very pale.

She allowed herself a small smile. The emotion that had sprung surprisingly from her soul lingered in the surface of her feelings, the love; the permanent sentiment that would now be forever present. She sighed. Her objective had been to make him focus; she failed to overlook that she was actually the one that would need to. She overcame tasks before- she dreaded, but also secretly anticipated how she would do in order to keep her feelings at bay. Love could be unpredicted in some ways yet also expected.

Arya, her hands nimbly moving from wound to wound, paused for a moment and leaned in his ear, repeating the words he had spoken so gently to her;

" _Please live…for me."_ She whispered, so lightly that it sounded like a soft breeze.

Suddenly, the walls around them shook with a force and Arya spun around. Sand seeped through the walls and swiftly she broke the shackles from Eragon's ankles and wrists. She supported him, flinging his limp arm over her shoulders. Her mind immediately concentrated at the concept of escaping. Spotting his weapons, Arya hastily secured them in the straps of her outfit. Brisingr was secured tightly around her waist, along with Beloth the Wise. Aren- Eragon's ring was far too tiny and Arya didn't have any pockets to put it into, so she wore it on her finger. The cool, smooth ring easily slipped into her middle finger. Despite the danger that surrounded them now, she admired the gold ring.

The walls shook again, as if urging her to get out. She hadn't forgotten that this was an underground floor, situated deeply in the confines of the edge of the Hadarac Desert. If they were to be trapped in here, buried alive in sand, she knew that they would not be able to survive. Eragon was too weak and she doubted that she could muster enough strength to dig their way out. The weight of Eragon and the additional weapons Arya carried slowed her pace as she half-sprinted, half-walked to the staircase leading them to freedom. _Saphira, I have him._ Arya said as she headed towards the stairs.

The relief swelled between their link, and tremendous happiness emanated from Saphira. Arya closed their link abruptly before the image of his Rider beaten and near-death appearance flashed through her mind. She held Eragon's hand over her left shoulder and her right arm snaked around his back and came to grip his right waist. After what seemed like a long minute, she felt the stairs beneath her tremble violently. She swore softly, desperate to get them to safety.

Arya quickened her steps and before she knew it, they were out of the wretched tower. Saphira swooped towards them and once she saw Eragon, she roared, lashing out her tail behind her like a whip. _What they have done to him?_ She growled with fury, _did you punish those who were responsible?_

_Yes, they lie dead within that building._ Arya replied quickly, _we have to get out of this area. I fear the Twins-_

_The Twins? They are alive?_

_They_ were _._ Arya emphasized on the tense. _But now is not the time to discuss these things. We must fly. One of the Twins had triggered something that has caused the building to self-destruct._

Saphira nodded and Arya leapt on the saddle, securing Eragon infront of her with magic as they flew out of the area. The sound of the crashing building, echoed loudly behind them. Arya briefly spun around, glimpsing the last of the white tower fall into rubbles and dust. Her legs were strapped tightly around the saddle, but Eragon's weren't. So she held him tighter with both magic and her arms as they wheeled to the right.

The flight was rushed and swift, Arya and Saphira's anxiety both discernable through their link. Saphira landed near with a heavy thud on the ground and Arya quickly unstrapped Eragon and laid him gently on the blanket she had placed on the ground. She also placed Beloth the Wise and Brisingr next to him. Saphira spun around and studied her rider. Rage and grief appeared on her expression and she growled softly. _If those blasted twins were still alive, I would've slowly clawed out their eyes and ripped out their arms and legs. Then I would save their head for last and pummel it into pulp-_

_Saphira…_ Arya warned. Her earlier behaviour would've been comparable to Saphira's. The intense anger she felt was undeniably formidable that she doubted if it exceeded Saphira's. A dragon and an elf's wrath were indeed terrifying.

Arya worked on Eragon's wounds; her actions automatic, almost instinctive. She wove intricate spells that healed him immediately. She drew strength from Saphira as well as her own preserved strength. His cuts took long to heal as they were deep and the subsided anger Arya had controlled earlier flamed back to animation when she discovered that burnt pins had been embedded into his skin.

She hid it from Saphira though, not wanting to cause her any more distress. Instead, she momentarily turned away from Eragon's body and funnelled her vehemence into a nearby boulder. It shuddered and cracked into several pieces. Saphira eyed her both with curiosity and the slightest hint of unexpected amusement. Arya didn't respond to her expression and resumed working on Eragon's wounds.

Hiding her sorrow, Arya quietly healed him. Eragon would ask Saphira how they had made their escape and her despair would be seen. She cannot allow the sentiment to be perceived by Eragon, lest he discovers she has feelings for him. But nevertheless, hiding her emotion didn't mean that she didn't feel it. She did, and it frightened her. The passion and ferocity in her at the moment were so forceful that her hands wobbled.

Arya's 'wobbling' turned into trembling as she turned Eragon carefully on his back and saw the gaping cuts that shredded almost all of his skin. No doubt that they had used a barbed whip to inflict this much damage. Beside her, Saphira shook the ground with terrifying tremors. She blinked and a tear, the size of a huge orb, fell onto the floor.

_Eragon…_ she sniffed. Arya let her hand pat Saphira's leg, comforting her.

"He'll make it."Arya murmured.

_I hope he'll be the same Eragon I know when he awakes._ Saphira's gentle tone swiftly altered into a snarl, _if they had done something to change him into a walking corpse, then I would find the Twins' lifeless bodies and tear it to pieces._

Arya's reply was only; _He would be the same. I'd make sure of it._ With that she continued with the rest of his wounds.

When Arya finished, the sun had just begun to descend, after its zenith. Arya had accomplished her plan; they had acquired Eragon on the second day of their search. Now they had three and a half days to get back to the Varden. However, she failed her other mission to find the third egg. She had glimpsed the green dragon egg with the twins last week, but she had searched every room in that underground maze and it wasn't there. Her only conclusion was that they had sent it to Galbatorix or transported it somewhere else. The loss frustrated Arya.

_Arya, I cannot feel him. I thought that after he'd be healed, our connection would re-attach…_ Saphira growled, interrupting the elf's transitory reverie, _but there's nothing. I know he's not dead, but I can't seem to enter his mind…_

_Don't worry Bjarskular, I will bring your Rider back._

Deeply concerned, Arya probed Eragon's mind gently, like a feather brushing upon flesh. To her great anxiety, no response was made. Even though Arya was poisoned with a drug, she still had been able to remain awake in her consciousness. However, when she frantically but tenderly plunged into Eragon's mind, there was nothing but pitch-black darkness. Anxiety filled her.

A piercing buzzing punctured Arya's mind and that was all the warning she received. Like a white-hot spear of flame, pain lacerated through her entire being, tearing through her defences. The magnitude of it sent her reeling and she felt her legs give way to her weight. She gasped for breath as more pain impaled her consciousness. It felt as if every nerve of her being was being struck by lightning and Arya writhed with the intensity of it. She wanted to retreat to the own sanctuary of her mind, but a force seemed to be holding her in position. An image exploded in her mind, the dull and bleakness preventing the illustration to be colourful;

_She was in a cell. The grey, miserable walls were splattered with what Arya distinguished to be blood and dread instantly consumed her. This was the same cell they were currently in at the moment. She shuddered and she found herself looking at Eragon, his face weary and agonized. His dark brown eyes swam with unfamiliarity and disgust that Arya wasn't accustomed to. She felt her senses heighten as her eyes met Eragon's. The venom in the Rider's expression was almost palpable and Arya shook her head as if she was imagining it. She wasn't. But her head didn't move with her orders. Instead, she seemed to take a few steps forward and Arya looked down on her hands. But it wasn't hers. Strange scars criss-crossed along her flesh and her nails were disgustingly sharp and dirty. But then, that wasn't what caught her attention. In her hands, she held a dark whip._

_Panic hit Arya and she watched her hand slowly rise up and brought it down mightily across Eragon's chest. His blood splattered across_ her _face. Eragon winced in pain and he gritted his teeth. Arya desperately wanted it to stop. She screamed, but no sound came out. Instead, a rasping voice boomed in the cell._

" _Rider, will you not say anything?" The voice spoke harshly, "Nothing to save you from more pain?"_

_Eragon spat on the floor. "You can go die in hell for all I care, you rotten maggot!"_

_Arya felt her hand rising again and the whip was brought down. Eragon closed his eyes but he restrained from screaming. The whip made a resounding crack as it met the Rider's flesh._

" _Stubborn boy." The voice said bitterly. Suddenly, Arya's perspective switched and she found herself looking at one of the twins. She flinched. Instinctively, she looked at her hands and she was surprised at the black shackles that encircled her now bloodied wrists. Her eyes raked the Twin with pure and utter disgust. Like puzzles fitting together, Arya realized; she had been looking through the Twin's eyes and now she had switched to Eragon's. Anger burned in her blood and the hatred ferociously rose to the surface._

" _Well, let's move on to the next round of the torture." The Twin said nonchalantly as he circled Arya, which she reminded herself, was really Eragon. "Brother, come, this Rider needs some more beating!"_

_A similarly dressed man entered the cell carrying a blindingly bright piece of metal. Dread consumed Arya and trepidation stirred within her. She knew what was coming. She watched, as if she had been in his position, as the white-hot metal approached her. She heard the sizzling first before she felt the piercing pain. It seared her skin and the flesh underneath it. Arya screamed…_

…and withdrew from Eragon's mind.

… _Arya! Arya…!_ Saphira's cries took a moment to register in Arya's mind. Dazed and dumbfounded, she looked at the sapphire dragon. Saphira blinked and showed Arya what happened.

Arya saw herself place her hand on Eragon's forehead, and for a few seconds nothing transpired, but Arya saw the pain flash across her calm countenance and replaced by pain. As Arya recalled the excruciation, she winced. After a few more seconds, Arya watched herself begin to tremble and without warning she screamed.

Saphira's memories shifted and Arya found herself looking through her own eyes. Grateful that she was finally looking through her _own_ eyes now, Arya looked at Eragon. How did he survive the torment; the agony of being helpless and treated as if he was some whelp. It took every ounce of Arya's resistance not to touch Eragon in such a manner that would give away her feelings. It tore her to do so. Saphira flicked her tail next to her and Arya hesitated whether she should tell the sapphire dragon what she had seen. She shook her head. Eragon would tell her with his own consent.

_I still can't feel him,_ Saphira said slowly, sounding slightly annoyed, _I will enter his mind if I can, but I can't seem to…_

Arya shook her head at the dragon, _I will not fail you again, Bjartskular._

With no further prompting, Arya entered Eragon's mind yet again. The eerie silence in his mind terrified Arya. She prepared for another unexpected memory, but nothing came. So her presence lingered on the boundaries of Eragon's mind and Arya cautiously entered the Rider's mind.

Nothing had ever surprised her more. Eragon's mind was now filled with _light._ Pure, soft, tender light. The brightness was everywhere and warmth streaked through Arya. It was as if Eragon's whole consciousness was the light and steady pulsing emanated from him. Unsure, Arya paused in her tracks and gently probed the light. Eragon's presence exploded within her with such ferocity that she momentarily had to shield with her barriers.

_Arya!_ Eragon's voice echoed in her mind.

Beyond relief of hearing his voice, Arya kept her defences a few seconds longer as her emotions overwhelmed her. After composing herself, she receded her barriers and approached the sound of Eragon's voice and psyche.

_Eragon?_ Asked Arya gently.

_You came!_ Eragon exclaimed, his gratitude emanating to her in immense waves. Arya felt some restrained emotions behind Eragon's own barriers but she didn't question him.

Curious that she could reach him, but Saphira couldn't, Arya concluded that only the Rider and Dragon's bond were disengaged. _I need to fix your link with Saphira, Eragon._

Eragon's response was deafening, _Saphira!_

Arya felt Eragon's consciousness searching for his dragon, but when frustration and ire filtered through their link, she knew that he couldn't feel Saphira.

_The Twins must've severed your link._ Arya informed him, keeping her voice steady. Mentally conversing with Eragon was difficult as her emotions threatened to rupture out of her. Eragon, fully focused on Arya's presence now, seemed to observe her with acute intensity that made her self-conscious.

_Thank you for coming to save me, Arya._ Eragon said softly. In response Arya's presence softly brushed against his. Instant regret at what she had done, Arya subtly moved away from his consciousness and went on to search for their link. She needed to fix it immediately. Being in Eragon's mind elicited unexpected emotions and caused unwanted reactions from her. But she noted the lure of Eragon's mind.

The attraction to it was stronger than Arya had anticipated and it took all of her strength not to fall into the ensnarement. Arya had an irresistible urge to succumb to it. Elves' mind had certain magnetism; it was a part of them, and Eragon's pull distracted her more than it should have.

_I never knew that a Rider and a Dragon's link could be severed._ Eragon commented. Arya wasn't familiar with it either, but from the scrolls she had read, she knew that it could happen.

_It rarely happens, but the detachment only lasts temporarily. Nothing is powerful enough to break a dragon and a Rider's bond._

Finally finding the dragon and Rider's link, Arya repaired it with complicated spells. The Twins certainly made it difficult as Arya took her time to remove the intricate patterns. She felt Eragon's presence surrounding her, as if he had circled her. She didn't dare turn around.

_Why can't I wake up?_ She heard Eragon ask with dismay.

_Your wounds are too critical. I concocted a potion that prohibits you to wake up for a while as it helps you rest and heal quicker than usual._

Warmth blossomed from Eragon and Arya had trouble trying not to react to it. _Thank you again, Arya._

_You're welcome._

Eragon remained silent for a while as Arya finally finished repairing it. Instantaneously, Saphira's presence filled Arya's and Eragon's mind. Beyond elation, Saphira and Eragon's presence embraced each other. Feeling as if she was intruding on something extremely private, Arya withdrew.

Once she was back to her own mind, Arya opened her eyes. Eragon lay motionless infront of her, but she knew he was awake inside. Arya gently probed Saphira's mind. _Tell Eragon that he will wake up in twenty four hours._

_Thank you alfa-kona. We owe you._ Saphira beamed with such happiness that Arya smiled in return.

_You are my friends._ Arya said gently, _I will leave you two to catch up. I'll just go patrol the area for a while._ Arya said as she stood up.

Saphira nodded.

Taking one last look at Eragon, Arya clamped the emotions that rose to the surface again. She needed to keep her emotions in check. Walking away from the camp, Arya strolled around their area. She stopped over by a boulder and surveyed the sunset. Sighing, she absorbed the magnificence of it.

She was exhausted from her exertions, but it had all been worth it. They had saved Eragon. But the burgeoning sense of warmth upon seeing the young rider confused her. Even if she should deny it, she knew that her feelings for Eragon had far exceeded those of friendship. She wouldn't allow herself to reveal it though. Too much were weighed upon them. Neither he nor she could change their roles. She was pledged to the Yawe; she had irreversibly promised to put her race first before any other and she would die for the greater good of it. The bonds which she held were unbreakable. _But then again, so was the concept of love._ A voice chided inside her head.

Arya rejected the idea immediately and determinedly. Nothing or _no one_ should ever come first. Long ago, Arya wouldn't have accepted this idea, but she had promised herself in Gil'ead that she would not rest until the Dark King was vanquished.

Long ago, she had promised herself that her heart would only belong to Faolin. She had promised herself that and to abide her duty. How had she done both? But still, she undertook the Yawe, fully acknowledging and accepting the consequences and burden that entailed it: she would have no time for anything else apart from her contractual obligation. It was her sole target: duty for her people.

Arya kept this in mind, and ignored the smouldering sensation from deep within her heart, protesting to her thoughts. She would regain her honour… even if it meant breaking her own heart.

**-x-**

_(Eragon's POV during the healing)_

Eragon's mind swirled with disjointed and incoherent thoughts. The pain that had been inflicted upon him tortured him to the point where it was branded into his soul. He would forever remember those haunting memories. He felt as if his very being had been torn into two. He felt incomplete, as if a part of him had died. Like a shroud, he covered his mind with darkness. He had no drive to get back into the real world. Dreams hurt enough, how much more would reality ensure?

Eragon retreated deep into the confines of his mind and remained there. Eternity could come to pass and he wouldn't even notice. He would be safe here… _safe_ …

…

Eragon came alive as a hauntingly familiar presence pervaded his senses. The unique melody of her mind echoed to his, making everything in him respond. Unfortunately, her presence awoke the memories of unfathomable torment inside of him. Pain ruptured in his mind and body as he recalled the memory:

… _The whip came down with a cruel whistling sound, and the sound it produced when it met his flesh was repulsive. Eragon stared into the eyes of the Twins with murderous intent. If he was released from his shackles, he would be more than happy to welcome the opportunity of striking the heartless bastard and afflict the same pain he had to him. As the whip branded his flesh again, he bit his bottom lip from screaming. They should receive no satisfaction from him._

" _Rider, will you not say anything?" The Twin smirked, "Nothing to save you from more pain?"_

_Defiantly, Eragon only pursued to insult the revolting creature infront of him by spitting on the floor, "You can go die in hell for all I care, you rotten maggot!"_

_Eragon's fists balled as the whip seared his flesh deeper. It brutally stung, but Eragon refrained from making any noise. He was still proud of that feat. He had not screamed or cried out, not even once._

" _Stubborn boy." The twin said bitterly. Eragon only leered at him scathingly._

" _Well, let's move on to the next round of the torture." The Twin said nonchalantly as he circled him. "Brother, come, this Rider needs some more beating!"_

_The other twin entered the cell with a spiteful expression, carrying a flaming piece of metal rod. Eragon masked his face stoically, but terror gnawed at him. His earlier wounds were still gaping and bleeding. This sweltering, vicious tool would no doubt burn, perhaps liquefy his skin and would then be left blistering. Nevertheless, Eragon raised his head boldly and prepared himself. As soon as the white-hot metal kissed his flesh, Eragon gasped. It scalded his skin with such intensity that he forced his eyes to close and hide the pain..._

Immediately, Eragon obliterated the memory. It was gone in an instant, and replaced by light. Blinding, yet gentle light. The warmth of it invited Eragon in and he merged his presence with it. Instantly, he became the pulse of the illumination and he embraced it. Silence enveloped his mind and he enjoyed it.

Suddenly, the familiar presence entered Eragon's mind again. The vastness of the entity surprised him, and the scent of crushed pine needles immediately pervaded his senses and awoke him. This time the presence registered itself in Eragon's mind as it drew closer.

_Arya!_ Eragon's voice echoed in her mind. Her presence alone soothed him, and for the first time in days, his mind felt invigorated by the pureness of hers. Eragon's memories flashed before him, and he remembered now. Arya had come to save him. That thought alone sent him to the pinnacle of happiness.

Eragon felt Arya's barriers lower as she heard her voice. _Eragon?_

That voice. Her voice brought back his sanity and Eragon's presence search for hers. The throbbing emerald light in his mind acted like a beacon and he raced to it, cherishing her presence in his mind.

_You came!_ Eragon exclaimed. He didn't need to reveal his gratitude as it already pulsed from him in enormous waves. Emotions ran deep inside him, causing his heart to feel as if it was swelling. Besides the gratitude, the love he held for _his_ princess was overwhelming. He quickly hid the emotion as Arya approached his presence nearer, some of her consciousness brushing against his.

_I need to fix your link with Saphira, Eragon._

_Saphira!_ Eragon yelled. His dragon. How could he forget her? The Twins had twisted his mind, diminishing his bond. That was why Eragon felt alone. As if the other part of him had died and the incompleteness scared him. Frantically, Eragon searched for his dragon's link, but he couldn't feel her. _Saphira!_ No response was made, and fury levitated inside of him.

_The Twins must've severed your link._ Arya informed him gently.

Eragon heard her voice and it took a few seconds for it to register in his mind. Damn those twins. Helpless he could do nothing about it, Eragon fully turned all of his focus and concentration on Arya. He observed her with such a sensitive clarity that he swore he felt Arya retreat slightly, as if she half-turned away from him.

_Thank you for coming to save me, Arya._ He said softly. Unexpectedly, Arya's consciousness brushed against his lightly, and Eragon shivered at the intimacy of it. But in that action, he felt Arya's response; that she had been more than happy to help. From the fleeting touch, Eragon had also discerned that it was out of friendship and not duty that she had come for him. He appreciated that and it only made him love her more. Eragon felt Arya's presence study him for a meanwhile and he was just as curious of hers. He hadn't been encircled by her presence like this since their first encounter.

The vastness and serenity of her mind hadn't changed, Eragon noted. But sorrow was perceptible in her mind and so were the tightly guarded emotions she kept to herself. The melody of her mind was still as beautiful as Eragon first heard it, if not, even more appealing as it had once been.

But the lacking feeling of his heart and mind pervaded Eragon. Saphira, his dragon… where was she? He missed her so much. The longing inside of him tugged at Eragon's heart with such force that it ached.

Eragon said, _I never knew that a Rider and a Dragon's link could be severed._

_It rarely happens, but the detachment only lasts temporarily. Nothing is powerful enough to permanently break a dragon and a Rider's bond._

Eragon felt Arya's presence linger around his mind. She heard her chanting words of the Ancient Language. Eragon caught the thread and he watched and listened in amazement. His presence surrounded her, keeping watch of her progress. Arya's presence was light and graceful and her mind was so, so vast. Countless memories floated in her mind and Eragon respected them by avoiding to brush against them. Memories were precious and she didn't dare intrude Arya's without her consent.

Eragon tried waking up, but found he couldn't. It was as if some force repelled him to do so. _Why can't I wake up?_ He asked.

Arya's reply was not long in coming. _Your wounds are too critical. I concocted a potion that prohibits you to wake up for a while as it helps you rest and heal quicker than usual._

Eragon's gratitude burgeoned and he said, _thank you again, Arya._

_You're welcome._

Eragon remained silent as Arya finished her spell and mended the link. A warm light seemed to have seeped into Eragon's soul. Instantaneously, he felt his heart and mind whole again, as a vast presence entered his mind. The convergence had the impact of a wave meeting a boulder.

_Eragon!_ The presence engulfed him in a comfortable motion. The action was so familiar that Eragon found it almost unbelievable that he hadn't remembered it. Saphira's presence enveloped his and he, hers. The reunion repaired something in Eragon's heart and he felt more alive than ever. _I've missed you, little one._ Saphira cried, her emotions emanating from her in huge ripples.

_Saphira…_ Eragon murmured as he relished her presence. He felt his dragon momentarily converse with Arya and he paused quizzically.

Saphira's presence returned after a few seconds. _Alfa-kona said that you will be able to wake up after twenty four hours. She has done very well, Eragon._

_Beyond that,_ he replied, _I owe her and you my life._

Saphira disagreed slightly, _I was helpless, it was she who has done most of the work. And for that, I owe her too._

Eragon and Saphira remained locked in each other's presence. In both mind and heart, he felt them fully fusing as one now.

_I love you, Saphira._

_And I you, little one._

Eragon felt a shift and he felt Saphira flicking through his memories. He did the same to hers. They both watched in silence as they swapped their memories, but when Saphira stumbled upon the memories of his torture, she keened a mournful wail.

_What horrors did they do to you?_ She thundered.

Eragon winced but he buried himself deeper into her thoughts. _It matters not now. I am here._

Saphira's anger lessened, but to Eragon it didn't seem to reduce. _Little One…_

_I am sorry-_ Eragon began but Saphira cut him off abruptly.

_You have nothing to apologize for. But if you hadn't been stubborn and not ventured into the Spine…_ she sniffed.

Eragon _almost_ chuckled. _I am glad to be back with you Saphira. The days I spent in that cell…_

For the next minutes, Eragon and Saphira conversed with just images and emotions as they shared each other's sorrow of temporarily losing each other and the profound joy of reuniting. Eragon had glimpsed her memories, her anger and frustration at not being able to do anything. She had felt helpless, a rare sensation for a dragon. But as they lay there in quiet contemplation, understanding filtered through them. The momentary separation had again taught them to survive with each other, but such feeling shouldn't be frequent. A dragon and a rider must not suffer without each other.

But as Eragon spiralled into a peaceful sleep, he knew that the separation had only strengthened their love and connection stronger. Nothing would ever tear him and his dragon apart anymore. She was his solace, and he needed her as much as she needed him. Without each other, they were just a half of a being: incomplete.

He heard Saphira's words echo in his mind, _rest little one, for you need it… I will be here when you wake… sleep…_

**-x-**

Arya made her way back to their camp in silence. Her earlier reflection had calmed her racing heart but also evoked an unpleasant feeling. Nevertheless, she had made her choice and it was going to stay that way. For how long, she didn't know.

As soon as she neared their site, Arya felt Saphira's mind, acknowledging her. When she came into their area, Arya yelped in surprise as Saphira pounced on her. For a brief moment, she had thought the sapphire dragon lost her sanity and decided to have her for a snack, but when amusement and profound emotions radiated from her, Arya was relieved at the comprehension that she was not going to be eaten.

_Saphira._ Arya said, trying to sound stern, but it came out as a light-hearted rebuke.

_I never thought I'd say this to any other creature, Arya, but I am indebted to you and any request you make, I will follow._ Saphira said, much to Arya's surprise.

_Well,_ the elven princess said, squirming underneath Saphira's claws, _for a start, maybe release me._

Snorting in laughter, Saphira complied and removed her bulky weight off Arya. _Sorry for attacking you alfa-kona. I don't know how else to express my appreciation for what you have done for me and Eragon._

Arya nodded, and then smiled. _You're welcome, Saphira._ She straightened herself, _how is Eragon?_

Saphira hummed happily, _Eragon is asleep –_ Arya glanced at the young rider who was peacefully lying on his back, his face an expression of complete and utter serenity – _He is also beyond grateful for what you've done._

_I'm glad._ Arya commented and took her eyes off the rider. She seemed to possess a major difficulty at wrenching her elven eyes from him.

Arya stood in silence as she watched the blazing yellow sun leisurely descending down the horizon. Its last resplendent rays washed across their camp, bathing them in its warmth. Saphira's scales shimmered as the sun caught them. At that moment, she glanced at her companions and kept the perfect image in her mind.

After a few more precious moments of warmth, the sun lowered considerably and the light around them seemed to have dimmed. Walking over to Eragon, Arya carefully checked that all of his cuts were healed, even the smallest of all blisters. Noticing the grime on his face, Arya subconsciously reached for her pack and took out a bowl, filled it with lukewarm water, grabbed a clean, fresh cloth and soaked it.

Furtively, Saphira observed the _elven-princess-Arya_ as she wiped Eragon's face with the white cloth. She carefully dabbed Eragon's skin, removing the dirt from his face. Between her movements, the sapphire dragon noticed the tenderness in the elf's eyes and actions. Smiling, Saphira resumed observing the _two-legged-pointed-ears_ as she cleaned her Rider.

Saphira noticed that the elf hadn't noticed her observance and continued her task without being aware of the dragon's scrutiny. As she watched the elf, realizations dawned on Saphira, but she paused. She needed confirmation if _that_ was how the elf princess felt.

Daring to intrude on her dream-like trance as Arya looked at Eragon, Saphira nudged her on the the shoulder. The elf jumped.

Saphira had trouble keeping the interest out of her tone when she asked, _I would not ask it of you if he didn't need it, but evening will come soon and the bitter chilly air from the Hadarac will be upon us; Eragon needs change of clothing._

Arya instantly jolted as if she had been electrified.

Amused by her reaction and confirming her doubts, Saphira snorted, but lingered on the topic; _Well you did bring a set of clothes didn't you?_

Arya did, but she never really let the notion of dressing him sink into her mind. She had thought he would be the one to do it, but glancing at Eragon's motionless -and now fully aware of it- his half-naked body, Arya knew that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. And what Saphira said was true; the chilly winds from the Hadarac would sweep across their camp soon: Eragon's currently torn and blood-stained pants were the only clothing he wore. He would be cold. Quietly, Arya walked over to Saphira's saddle and took her pack, her expression blank.

_I will put on his tunic, but I have extra blankets to cover him if he gets cold. I don't think I need to… erm…_ Arya glanced at Eragon's tattered trousers again and was at a loss for words.

Unexpectedly, Saphira jetted a twelve foot length of blue fire. Arya shielded herself from the momentary heat and realized that Saphira was actually _laughing._ Frowning, Arya gave the dragon a quizzical stare.

_I have never seen you so uncomfortable before, alfa-kona. And to think that you were only going to change his clothes…_ Saphira chuckled.

Arya felt the blush colouring her cheeks and she turned away. _I will not want this mentioned to Eragon,_ she said firmly.

In response, Saphira seemed to laugh harder. The initial embarrassment turned into a slight discomfort, and Arya busied herself and yanked the dark blue tunic from her pack. Arya could still hear Saphira's amused chortles in the background and she ardently wished that the dragon would not pick up on Arya's now-thrilled sensation at the thought of having to dress her Rider.

Walking briskly over to his huddled-figure, Arya sat next to him. She touched his surprisingly warm arms and raised them over his head. Saphira's amusement emanated to her in large waves and Arya wondered at what was so entertaining. She was a dragon and what interest would she have in this 'situation?'

Arya almost coughed when Saphira jetted another round of blue flames. Arya turned to the dragon, plainly agitated now. _What is so amusing? Because I don't see it._

Saphira shook her head rather vigorously. You _don't._ I _do,_ Saphira said, _I'll look away if it makes you feel better._ With that, the sapphire dragon veered its head away.

_I would appreciate it more if you_ fully _turned around._ Arya suggested impatiently. Saphira laughed again, but followed her suggestion and left the elf in peace.

Arya turned her attention from Saphira to Eragon. Her fingers were softly curled around his warm wrists and Arya took one hand away and grabbed the tunic. Leisurely and easily, Eragon's arms easily slid into the tunic. Gently, Arya snaked her right hand around the back of Eragon's head and lifted it as she pulled the tunic down. Feeling oddly out of character, she let her left hand trail from his neck to the centre of his chest. She was intrigued by the firm muscles underneath her hand and she yearned to trace the hard planes of his body with her fingertips.

Catching herself, Arya shook her head and was beyond glad that Saphira hadn't caught her. Quickly pulling his shirt all the way down, Arya removed her hands away from his body. She felt her cheeks burning. Before she would do anything else unexpected, Arya grabbed another thick blanket and wrapped Eragon safely and warmly.

She also took her faelnirv bottle and let the liquid enter his lips. In the process, Arya's thumb grazed his lower lip and she almost shuddered at the sensation. Arya was truly out of her mind. Hating the way her body reacted, she tried holding an expression of impassiveness in hope to restrain her body reactions.

At that moment, Saphira turned around and looked at her. _So you finally dressed him? I must say, it took you a while._ She noted and mirth tinged her voice.

Arya stood up suddenly and walked over to the saddle and grabbed another bag. She didn't reply to Saphira's earlier comment and said, _I will keep giving him faelnirv and when he awakes, he can have the rolls of bread.  
_

Saphira nodded _. And as soon as Eragon regains consciousness tomorrow, we will fly back to the Varden._

Arya nodded in agreement. She studied the sky, which was now dimmed and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. Night time was approaching them and Arya began to unroll her elven sleeping bag. She gave Saphira a sideways glance, _I am tired Saphira, so I will go to sleep now, but if you need me, just wake me up._

Saphira nodded as she folded her wings and yawned. _I too, am exhausted. Goodnight Arya._

Arya curled up in her sleeping bag, _Goodnight Saphira._

Arya prepared herself to sleep and laid down, sinking to the softness of her own blankets. As she studied the beautiful constellations above, Arya felt Aren in her finger. She transferred her attention to the golden ring and traced the Yawe branded on it. She faltered. It reminded her of her duty and Eragon. She hesitated if she should return it to him now, but as she observed the ring, she decided that she would keep it for the night.

She turned to her side and found herself looking at the young Rider. He appeared so serene that she wanted to join him find that solace of peace. She closed her eyes, and everything around her disappeared, but Eragon's image remained in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Nasuada observed the men in the pavilion. All her subjects consisted of her human generals and dwarves. Blodhgarm stood by the corner of the tent, quietly observing, along with several of her Nighthawk bodyguards. Nar Garzhvog and the Urgals were situated outside. The rest of the Elven spellcasters were free to do what they wished, but Blodhgarm always 'chose' to be present at all of her meetings. _For the purpose of his attendances,_ Nasuada thought, _were all to be reported to Queen Islánzadí._

Nasuada sighed quietly. She tried to hide her exhaustion by propping her weight on one side, trying to appear dominant instead of weary. Let the meeting begin, her third of the day.

"Lady Nasuada, have there been any reports on the Dragon Rider and the Elven Ambassador?" One of her generals asked and she noticed the strain of politeness on the man's tone. They were getting considerably impatient with the lack of report of their progress.

"We have not yet received news from neither Arya nor Eragon, but Queen Islanzadi has made me aware of their circumstances." Nasuada said, recalling the Elven Queen's explanation.

" _The most unfortunate news, Lady Nasuada." Islanzadi began solemnly. "Our rider has been captured."_

_Shock gripped Nasuada, then fear. What stand did they have against the Empire now? "How was he captured?" she asked._

" _My sources informed me that he had been captured by the Twins-" Anger flashed across Nasuada's countenance, "-whom were surprisingly reincarnated through the means of dark magic."_

" _Impossible..." Nasuada murmured._

" _I truly believed that such occurrence was unattainable, but it seems that Galbatorix has developed more twisted inventions which I dare not fathom. He has exceeded his own monstrosity." Islanzadi said with visible disgust, "However, Eragon is believed to be alive, but only barely. If he is imprisoned, then I cannot imagine the torture being inflicted to gain information from him. A Rider even has limits to rigorous torment."_

" _I fervently hope he is alive. I do not think we can cope with yet another Rider's death."_

_From the other side of the screen, Islanzadi raised a brow. "You know of Oromis and Glaedr?"_

" _Eragon informed me." Nasuada said softly then said with a hint of allegation, "But I had hoped that I was at least enlightened of this Rider's existence."_

_Nasuada felt the Queen's mood shift from her position. The Elven queen was so very swift in mood change that sometimes Nasuada found it frustrating. "Although we are Allies, Nasuada, I, we- the Elves, cannot hope to entrust such significant secrecy. It is our burden to bear."_

_Nasuada wanted to protest, but she held her tongue. The Elves were an important ally and angering their leader would make their alliance more fragile._

" _What of Arya?" Nasuada asked. Islanzadi seemed genuinely startled for the sudden change of topic, but she replied._

" _She had been tracking the egg for a few days, as was her assignment, which she informed me that she asked of you." Nasuada nodded, as if to confirm it. Arya indeed asked to locate the egg and with her permission, she did._

" _Her mission brought her to Carvahall and she was soon met by Eragon." Islanzadi paused, as if conflicting what to say. "Before I continue, pray tell, what compelled you to dispatch Eragon after Arya?"_

_Nasuada straightened. "For purposes that Eragon was acutely insistent upon."_

_Islanzadi appeared to contemplate something. She murmured something in the Ancient Language that Nasuada couldn't comprehend. Then, transferring back to the normal tongue, Islanzadi said, "Although it may have seemed to be reasonable to permit Eragon and Saphira to depart, I wish that you had not let them, Nasuada."_

" _As Eragon's vassal, I saw it acceptable to do so." Nasuada said tersely._

" _And I respect your judgement. I just wished that you had not let them," said Islanzadi, "Now then, I will continue with my narration. Arya tracked the egg, and she believed that the 'strangers'- for she did not know they were the Twins at the time- were ferrying the egg to outlying villages, in hope to get it to hatch."_

_Nasuada was about to question why, but she saw the logic. "The dragon egg was kept within Uru'baen. Galbatorix must have tried to get it to hatch, but it did not hatch for anyone within his city."_

" _So he sought to see if it hatched for anyone outside his city." Islanzadi nodded. "He must have been desperate; to let it out of his reach."_

" _Indeed," was only Nasuada's reply._

" _Arya's last report to me was that she was going to intercept the Twins, and that was when Eragon convened with her, I presume." Nasuada tilted her head in confirmation._

" _For whatever reasons Arya refused to impart, she and Eragon separated temporarily. Shortly after their partition, she came across the Twins, whom she misjudged and they overwhelmed her. She was severely injured and poisoned." Islanzadi spoke softly. "She would have died, if not for Eragon's intervention."_

" _It is fortunate that we left a few healers in Ellesmera, otherwise she would not have lived." Islanzadi paused, "Eragon chose to stay behind and Arya to be ferried to Ellesmera."_

" _Ever so stubborn," Nasuada commented quietly, thinking how Eragon could be reckless in his actions sometimes. Islanzadi gave no indication that she heard Nasuada's remark and continued her recounting._

" _What happened with Eragon, I know not but he will have to recount exactly what happened to get himself caught. After recovering in Ellesmera, Arya reported to me here; Saphira was with her although she was sorely distressed. I dispatched them earlier today."_

" _Arya and Saphira had to make haste and I have taken the task, as Arya could not do it herself, to account to you what has transpired."_

" _Thank you." Nasuada said cordially._

" _I have given Arya five days to complete her mission to rescue Eragon from the Twins. How she will find him, I know not, but I fervently hope that they will arrive there in time for your siege in Belatona." Islanzadi changed her fierce expression to a gentler one, "I ask you to hold your army to the greatest extent of days. I will hold my army in Gil'ead. To march from here to Uru'baen with the army will take over a week. As soon as you have taken Belatona, we will begin to advance to the dark city."_

_Nasuada nodded. "What if they are delayed?"_

" _If they are indeed delayed, I suggest you convince your generals and the dwarves to stay put. Unless you think your army is capable of laying siege to Belatona without Eragon, Saphira and Arya, which I doubt you will as Galbatorix will have situated more spellcasters, perhaps more formidable ones in the city. Blodhgarm and his spellcasters may be able to match them, but you need Eragon and Saphira to have a higher likelihood of succeeding."_

_Nasuada agreed. "Then we will wait."_

And so they were. Occasionally, she received reports from the Elves, but most of them were of less significance. Until Eragon, Saphira and Arya returned, no news were notable.

"What mission are the Shur'tugal and the elf truly implicated with?" The same general, who had asked the earlier question, persisted. The tips of his dark moustache bobbed up with his speech.

Nasuada inhaled. This was the question she was avoiding to answer her generals but gradually they had wanted to know more. The only answer Nasuada has divulged to them was that they were on a mission to find the third egg. She and Islanzadi had both deemed it appropriate that Eragon's capture to be kept in secret, although with a few exceptions like Blodhgarm and the other Elven spellcasters.

"Since Arya has not reported for a while, I truly do not know." Nasuada replied, half-answering the general's question.

"How long are we to stay put without our Rider?" Another general asked.

"And the Red Rider can appear anytime!" A dwarven official growled.

"But he has not." Nasuada said in a clipped tone.

But it genuinely surprised Nasuada that Murtagh and his dragon had not taken advantage over the absence of Eragon. Instead it seemed the opposite; the Imperial army were 'silent'. That fuelled Nasuada's fear more than anything else. It was so unnatural that they have not once even defended an assault or a raid from the Empire.

One of the generals spoke out, "Our scouts have reported that Belatona's numbers in warriors are weak. We could overwhelm them with the size of the Varden army. I say we are capable of conquering the city without the help of a dragon Rider."

There were mixed reactions. Cheers and agreement were voiced but so were disagreements.

"I have seen their number, their defences are weak!" A few 'aye's' rang out. Then argument broke out and Generals began to shout and bark at each other. Nasuada allowed it momentarily, for she wanted to hear their opinions, although she wished they did it in a more civilised manner.

"We cannot hope to conquer a city without Eragon and Saphira... we should only march in battle when we are certain that we achieve victory."

"Yes, defeat would be a smashing blow to the Varden and we cannot afford to risk it."

"Every battle is a risk!"

"Yes, but this battle could prove to weaken us if we lose. I say we wait for the rider!"

"This siege could also prove to strengthen us. We have been idle for days!"

"We could use this time to recruit and train more men... the Empire are not attacking and there are no signs that they wish to." Nasuada agreed with the thought. But then the argument became more incoherent and consisted of idiotic grumblings and remarks that Nasuada had to intervene.

"Silence!" She shouted. She would have spoken in a quieter tone, but with these men, she had no other choice but to bellow for she would not be heard if she didn't.

Before Nasuada could utter her next words, a messenger scurried the room and stood by her side. "Lady Nasuada, we have received news from Lady Arya of Ellesmera and she is requesting your attendance."

Nasuada immediately stood up, her reaction echoed by her sentry of guards. "We withhold the army." Nasuada declared, ignoring the quiet disagreements. "General Arnak, I suggest you use this time to train more men. Dismissed," she announced.

"Lead the way." She said to the messenger as she exited the pavilion, followed by her Nighthawks.

_Into Her Dreams._

_...Arya watched in horror as the human's body popped and cracked, rearranging in places she never thought possible. The furious howling of the wind and the human's eventual transformation to the similarities of Durza sickened her. The abrasive spirits swirled in a vortex around the room and the air hummed and crackled like lightning, filling the human with their violent presence. A sour, iron like taste coated Arya's tongue, and her skin prickled._ No, no, no... not another Shade. Not after all we've been through... _Gripped in momentary fear, Arya could only stare as the Shade slowly arose._

" _Get out! Go!" Arya shouted to Lady Lorana who had been screaming during the process. She didn't need to be told twice and left the room._

_Arya glanced at Eragon who had been about to attack the female spell caster but he collapsed and was now lying on the floor. Saphira, likewise, was also inert at the other side of the room. She hoped that they would soon snap out of whatever trance they were in. The female spell caster smirked in triumph as she observed the Shade. She then turned around, a naked sword in her grasp as she stepped infront of Eragon's insentient body._

_Instinctively, Arya leapt forward and brought her sword down vertically, slaying the female. Fleetingly, she gazed at Eragon who showed no indication of moving. She nudged him gently, "Eragon, wake up!" There was no response._

_Arya cursed. She turned to face the Shade who was now fully standing up. She gripped her Elven sword, situating herself infront of Eragon protectively. She stepped forward, her Elven blade on her left hand, ready to attack. Swiftly, she pounced forward, aiming to slice the Shade's chest. But she underestimated his speed and the Shade flicked her sword aside like a wooden stick._

_Arya gasped as the Shade held her tightly by the neck and squeezed. The Shade's mind invaded hers destructively, nearly obliterating all of her defences, but fortunately, she was on time and was able to oppose the assault. For how long, she did not know._

_Her resistance to his mind seemed to aggravate the Shade and he clasped her neck tighter. Arya struggled to breathe._ Damn Shade! _She writhed and kicked, trying to loosen the Shade's incredible grip, and all the while defending her mind. She felt herself near defeat, as her mental fortifications deteriorate under the Shade's ruthless onslaught. They had been so close to stopping it... so close._

_The Shade infront of her resembled the Durza and loathness seeped from her. The Shade grinned spitefully and Arya's neck burned._ Eragon, wake up! _She screamed mentally, forcing the sentence to act as a mental spear through the Shade's mind. It caused a small dent, but nothing severe enough to penetrate through its unyielding defences._

_But, no more than a second later, she saw Eragon through half-hooded eyes stir and rose. But he staggered to one side as Arya felt the Shade's concentration divide into three as he sought to attack Saphira as well._

" _Our name is Varaug," said the Shade. "Fear us."_

_Arya kicked, relentless in her efforts, determined to get free. But her exertions were not rewarded. The Shade didn't even so much as flinch. The hand around her neck constricted even firmer and Arya gasped. Her lungs burned fiercely, seeking air. Precious air. Her eyesight started to blur and Arya felt the veins in her forehead bulge and throb painfully. But she refused to concede defeat._

_With the palm of her right hand, she struck the Shade's locked elbow and broke the joint with a loud crack. Varaug's arm sagged and for a moment, Arya's toes brushed the floor and she was able to inhale a lungful of air before the Shade growled and lifted her even higher._

_The force of the Shade's grasp intensified all the more and she choked. "You shall die," growled Varaug, "You shall all die for imprisoning us in this cold, hard clay."_

_Arya's neck blistered and she felt her eyesight become even vaguer. The Shade's distorted face infront of her became indistinct and she felt herself slipping from consciousness. Arya felt Varaug's mind reaching out to hers once again, but it was resisted by another mind; Eragon._

_Although in the heat of battle, Arya was very much attuned to him and she knew what he was doing. She was more than grateful. Helping him, Arya redoubled her efforts and continued to break free but Varaug was extremely formidable. She felt a shift in the mental battle and Arya's eyes flitted to Eragon who was now on one knee, clutching his head._

" _Your ring is full of light!" exclaimed Varaug, his eyes widening with pleasure, "Beautiful light! It will feed us for a long time!"_

_Arya felt Varaug loosen his grip just slightly and she seized the opportunity. She grabbed the Shade's wrist and broke it in three places. She twisted free of Varaug's grip before he could heal himself, but as her feet touched the floor, dizziness overwhelmed her and she dropped to the ground, gasping. She had been deprived of air for far too long. But Arya knew that they were still in peril and she resolved to ignore the immense pain hammering within her entire body. Varaug kicked at her, but she saw it coming and flung herself out of the way._

_Spotting the glimmer of her sword, she reached out and her hand closed around its hilt. She heard a wordless below from the Shade and she turned around. Her breath was again knocked out of her as they rolled across the cold hard floor. Arya struggled to keep her hand on her sword as the Shade attempted to seize it._

_Frustrated, Arya shouted and struck Varaug on the side of his head with the pommel of her sword. The Shade went limp for an instant and that was all she needed. Arya scrambled backward and pushed herself upright. On the corner of her eye, Arya saw Eragon straighten himself and Varaug stagger to one side._

_Arya glanced at Eragon, "Get him!" He shouted._

_Without anymore hesitancy, Arya hurled herself towards Varaug, and lunged forward with incredible speed. Time slowed as she felt both of her feet hover above the floor and resumed to launch towards the Shade. She pointed her sword accurately at Varuag's heart..._

_With a satisfying squelch, she felt her blade pierce the Shade's flesh. Varaug struggled to pull himself off her sword, but he had been too late; the sword had sliced through his heart._

_Arya twisted and yanked her blade free. She felt the urge to stagger back as Varaug uttered an ear-splitting, dithering screech that shattered the panes of the glass in the lanterns above. He reached out towards her, but Arya stepped backwards and watched in disgust as the Shade's skin faded and became transparent, revealing the irate spirits that resided in his body._

_The spirits throbbed and expanded in size; Varaug's skin split along the bellies of his muscles and the spirits illuminated a piercing white light. Arya covered her eyes, but she still felt the intensity of the blinding glare. Like a whirlwind, the spirits broke free and rushed out of the room._

_Arya's pulse gradually slowed after the spirits disappeared, but she struggled to breathe. She leaned against the chair, and cupped her neck as she coughed up the crimson liquid. And Eragon was suddenly there, and he soothingly placed his hands over hers._

" _Waise heill." She felt the surge of energy mend her throat and her breathing eventually returned to normal._

" _Better?" he asked as Arya felt the spell finish its work._

" _Better," Arya whispered and gave him a smile; grateful for his help and presence. She motioned towards Varaug, "We killed him, yet we did not die." Incredible, Arya thought. She was surprised that she had even lived through the ordeal. "So few have ever killed a Shade and lived."_

" _That is because they fought alone, not together, like us."_

" _No, not like us."_ Definitely not like us _. Arya's eye twinkled with a hint of amusement as she caught his gaze._

" _I had you help me in Farthen Dur, and you had me to help you here."_

" _Yes."_

" _Now I shall have to call you Shadeslayer." Arya smiled at that._

" _We are both—" She was interrupted as Saphira uttered a long, mournful keen. The sapphire dragon raked her claws across the floor, chipping and scratching the stones, her tail whipping from side to side and smashing the furniture and grim paintings on the walls._ Gone! _She said._ Gone! Forever gone!

_Ultimately distressed, Arya exclaimed, "Saphira, what's wrong?" However, the dragon refused to answer and Arya glanced worriedly at Eragon._

" _What's wrong?" She repeated, anxiety clear on her tone and expression._

_Eragon seemed distraught, and he gently said, "Oromis and Glaedr are dead. Galbatorix killed them."_

_Arya staggered back as if she had been hit._ No... not any more losses. Why... why? _Arya gripped the back of the chair so hard that her knuckles went white. She felt numb. So many have died in this war; her friends, her father, Faolin..._ now Oromis and Glaedr _. Powerless to stop it, Arya felt tears fall down her cheeks and coursed down her face. She seeked_ him _, her solace._

" _Eragon." Arya reached out and grasped his shoulder. In a moment, Arya found herself being held in his arms. She wept silently, wanting the grief and sorrow to wash away. Their deaths caused an emotion so painful and profound that all she could do was hold Eragon close. Enveloped in his embrace, in the arms of her angel, Arya cried. The excruciating pain battered her inside, but Eragon's presence somehow diminished it. Eragon consoled her and she, in return._

_And there, in that bittersweet moment Arya stood safely in his arms until the last teardrop fell..._

...

Arya awoke as the memory faded from her mind. She sat upright, pushing the blankets aside. The raw and painful sensation stirred within her and she extinguished it. War didn't allow her to dwell on these memories while she was conscious, and so she didn't. It was unjust that the painful memories haunted her in her dreams.

A lone tear escaped her eye and she let it fall. She gathered her knees close to her and rested her chin upon them. The dull, gaping hole in her chest seem to burn around the edges as she couldn't help recall the memories. Grief swallowed her and for once, she didn't resist.

She closed her eyes and gathered the memories leisurely and hid them away yet again. Deep in the confines of her mind, she felt the darkness intensify as the rawness of her emotions swept across her. It took a few minutes to control herself and she exhaled a shaky breath. She was awake now, time to chase the memories away. Arya rarely had a sweet dream; they were always haunting and painful.

Keeping her emotions in check, she locked them away, the numbness fading.

She stood up. The sun's light barely blanketed the Hadarac but the casted glow was enough for it to be considered a new day. She tidied her sleeping blanket and tied her hair. She secured her sword and her other weapons back into the slots of her outfit.

Then Arya sneaked a glanced at Eragon who seemed to have entangled himself in the blankets and from where she sat, she could hardly see his face as his ruffled hair covered it. The sight amused her and she found herself smiling. She ambled beside him and grabbed the faelnirv. Carefully, she pushed his matted hair aside and let the liquid seep into his mouth.

For a few lingering seconds, she studied his face. She was proud of him. No other being had ever surprised her more. He confounded, amused, even angered her at times, but he affected her in such a way that she knew no other ever had. It was indeed frustrating, but she couldn't help but cherish his presence.

Gently, she probed his mind, only to find him dreaming of flying. _He was flying over mountains, sat atop Saphira. The fierce wind blew his hair back and he loved the feeling..._ Arya smiled and was just about to withdraw from his mind when his dreams took a shift and Arya saw herself flying withhim. Ensnared; she let her curiosity win over and she remained.

Surprised, Arya observed herself in Eragon's dreams, curious to how _he_ sees her. She sat infront of Eragon, both of them secured safely on the saddle.

The cerulean sky hovered above them and the sun's joyful rays bathed them warmly. Eragon laughed; an ethereal masculine sound that dominated Arya's attention. It was infectious and she couldn't help but smile as well. It was peaceful... and pleasant. For a few minutes, she watched herself and Eragon fly, Saphira roaring majestically as they ascended even higher into the perfect clouds. There was a gleam in her eyes which she never thought she had as she watched herself laugh with him.

Eragon, behind her, smiled and his eyes... so tender and contained such longing that she hadn't perceived before. Her lips formed a soft frown as she watched the Eragon in the dream smile, but his eyes contained a look of incompleteness and such sadness. Arya withdrew from the dream. It reminded her too much of what was in her power to easily make that dejection disappear.

On her feet, Arya stretched and welcomed the morning breeze. She prepared herself and strolled across a hillock where she studied the sky and land. Everything looked so peaceful, so serene... just the way it should be. For a sweet silent hour and a half, Arya remained in her position and sat in quiet contemplation. She rarely acquired the time for peaceful moments like these. It was hard, given the circumstances they were in. The sun was visibly beyond the horizon now and Arya stirred herself. She had some things to do.

Walking over to a different spot, she silently scooped the earth beneath her hands until it formed a large enough hole. She summoned water and filled it up. She whispered, "Draumr kopfa," and intoned a few more spells that allowed her and the recipient to converse and perceive each other.

The water rippled under her command and she awaited Nasuada's appearance. She hadn't reported to Nasuada for a lengthy period; because of all that was happening, she had _forgotten_. However, her mother would be informed of her success after she reported to the Varden Leader. She pondered that conversing with Nasuada first would be a great deal easier.

Arya watched the water shimmer until it depicted the contents of Nasuada's tent. Then the image flickered and she found herself facing one of the Elven spellcasters. She greeted Arya first in the Ancient Language.

"And peace live in your heart." Arya replied.

The starlight-haired elf continued to speak in the Ancient Language, "Arya Drottningu, we have been awaiting your report. We feared that something has gone amiss in your mission."

"There was a drawback, but I found the Shur'tugal." Arya replied curtly.

"Lady Nasuada is currently attending a meeting. If you wish to wait-"

"I will wait," said Arya, although her patience was thin.

The elf bowed. "As you wish, Princess Arya. Lady Nasuada won't be long."

Arya nodded. She watched as the female elf's figure became indistinct on the other side and once again, she was looking at the contents of Nasuada's tent. She could discern parchments and maps of Alageasia on her desk and there were a few pieces of paper and other objects scattered around.

Arya heard movement behind her. Spinning around, she saw Eragon still asleep and Saphira beginning to awaken. Her huge wings and her sharp claws against the boulder produced a whooshing and scratching sound. Arya smiled. "Saphira, you have slept well into the morning."

_Good morning to you too, alfa-kona._ Saphira yawned, stretching her glorious wings once more. The sunlight caught her scales and she dazzled. The sapphire dragon glanced at her Rider.

_When will Eragon awake?_ Saphira questioned, _I wish to fly with him... it's such a beautiful day for flying._ She said, sniffing the air.

_He will awaken soon; a few more hours._ Arya said, then frowned, _I fear that I may have given him too much of the resting potion._

Saphira heaved her muscular legs, _Hmm. No matter, he needs rest. Besides, he'll need strength when I try to strangle him for being so stubborn._

Arya laughed.

"Princess Arya," the elf from the casting mirror spoke, "Lady Nasuada is here."

Arya turned from Saphira after quickly telling her that she was about to talk to Nasuada. Looking at the water screen, Arya watched as Nasuada entered her field of vision. She held a relieved expression, but Arya noted the hint of weariness dragging her shoulders.

"Lady Nasuada." Arya spoke first.

"Arya, how did you fare? Is Eragon with you?" The Varden Leader asked.

"He is with me."

Nasuada exhaled a breath, her features lightening. "Your Queen had informed me of your prior circumstances before, but I had hoped I heard it from you." Nasuada said.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but I simply did not have the time to do so," said Arya.

"I understand," she said, "But you must make haste to Feinster, for the army and the dwarves grow restless without Eragon and Saphira's presence."

Arya nodded.

"In addition, the men are in constant paranoia that we may be attacked by Murtagh or even Galbatorix himself. As you fully well know, we cannot win if one of them should make an appearance."

"I am aware of that, my Lady," said Arya, "We will begin our travel as soon as Eragon awakens."

"How badly was he wounded?" Nasuada asked, concerned; for Eragon's sole welfare, or the Varden's, Arya didn't know.

"He was harshly tortured," Arya said, unable to keep the disgust out of her tone as she remembered Eragon's condition when she found him, "But I have healed him meticulously; he will recover."

Nasuada nodded, "That is good." There was a pause, then, "Did you obtain the dragon egg?"

Arya gripped the sand on the sides of the water screen, inwardly frustrated at herself for not accomplishing her other mission. "No."

Nasuada sighed. Arya shared the disheartening sentiment. The Varden Leader gazed at her, "At least you have Eragon. That is all that matters," she said, "as soon as Eragon awakens then, I want you heading straight here."

"We will," Arya nodded, "I estimate it will take about three days to arrive there. We are at the northern outskirts of the Hadarac-"

Nasuada raised a brow. Arya noticed and said, "I will fully explain when I arrive."

"I expect you to give a _full_ account when you get back, Arya; you and Eragon."

Arya tilted her head in agreement, "When Eragon awakes, we shall fly back as swiftly as possible, then stop at Gil'ead to report to Queen Islanzadi."

"Do not tarry for longer unless it's necessary." Nasuada said, "It is pleasure hearing from you Arya, and I am glad you succeeded in finding Eragon. But for now, other matters need attending to. If I next hear from you, I hope it will be when you report your approach to Fienster."

"Of course, Nasuada," Arya said, "Thank you for your time."

The water screen shimmered and Nasuada's face faded from view. Arya stood up, wiping her hands on her leather pants.

_Did your discussion go well?_ Saphira asked as she shuffled beside Eragon.

_It did go well, Saphira, thank you for asking._ Arya nodded, as she made her way to Eragon's other side.

"He should wake up in a few hours." Arya announced.

_Yes, I feel his consciousness slowly rising to the surface._ There was a silence. _What now?_

_Now, I must report our progress to my mother._ Arya said with a soft sigh and headed back to her earlier spot.


	12. Chapter 12

_The moon's serene gaze washed upon the ship; it was a strange, fair ship, designed with a combination of small, beautiful patterns and glyphs. There was no wind, yet the air thrummed, as if in anticipation of an impending occurrence._

_Eragon's vision broadened, and in his field of sight, he saw a small group of figures, sat atop horses. The moonlight casted silver luminosity on the speectators making their hair glow like the moon's light. And in the light, Eragon discerned that each of the figure carried tall spears and lances._

_But that was not what riveted Eragon's attention; he turned his eyes, and saw two figures, arm in arm, boarding the ship. Although their faces were veiled with cowls, from their forms, he knew that one was male and the other female. Suddenly, Eragon's heart lurched, seemingly familiar with the figures' strides..._

...

Eragon felt himself rapidly surfacing consciousness, his senses flowing back into him with tingling force. His muscles jerked stiffly as he moved. A groan escaped his lips as his bones clicked, seemingly weak after lying for so long. Eragon's eyes fluttered open. Painful light stabbed his eyes and he immediately shut them close. Still, he felt the slight burning behind his eyelids.

Eragon clamped the emotions that rose to the surface as he remembered that his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. Perpetual darkness; both in the cell he was kept in, and his mind's black inertness. Bitterness splintered its way to his heart, his memories haunting him. The torment he had suffered, _endured_ \- was a reminder that he could be better, _should_ be better. The Twins had captured him so easily, without as much as breaking a sweat. Determined never to let such a thing happened again, he vowed that he would push himself to the limit; in daily exertions, both physical and magic.

He tried to shift his body, only to be seized by powerful aches that seemed to have shackled any movements. It was unbelievably painful. More thoughts swam in Eragon's mind, the trivial thoughts drowning as he concentrated on the partner-of-his-life's psyche. He found her in his head, guided by the throbbing light that seemed to have swept away the pain.

_Saphira?_ He reached out to her.

His dragon's reply was not long in coming. _Yes, little one?_

_Are you beside me?_

_Yes._

_Can you nudge me? My body doesn't seem to be functioning properly at the moment._

Eragon felt shuddering movements around him, and he felt pain as something made contact with his left shoulder. That seemed to have awakened Eragon's body and his arms and legs responded to the "nudge." It felt like a spear driving through his whole body. He opened his eyes and gasped.

_Careful, little one._ Saphira prodded him gently on the shoulder yet again. Eragon gave another jolt, waiting for his body to adjust. Once he felt calm and relaxed, he heaved himself upwards, which he found to be a laborious task. Saphira supported his back with her snout.

Eragon grunted his thanks as he felt the rush of blood in his head. Temporarily dizzy, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and revelled the fresh air that washed upon his face. He opened his eyes and readjusted to the scene before him. He glimpsed the yellow-brown sea of sand on his left. _Hadarac_.

His eyes wandered again and he found himself staring at huge orbs of blue eyes. They blinked. "Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed, only to cough as his voice broke mid-sentence. He coughed a few more times, his throat feeling sore.

_Little one, there is a drink in the pack._ Saphira said as she reached down and hooked the bag sling with her teeth and tossed it infront of Eragon. He sent her his thanks and fumbled through the bag, grasping the bottle of faelnirv. As soon as the liquid entered his mouth, relief washed upon his senses and eased the pain in his sore muscles.

A few seconds later, Eragon jumped up, stretching his body like a wire, bending and twisting it as he wished. His muscles ached, but it was a marvellous feeling. Then, he turned to Saphira and embraced her neck as tightly as he could. Saphira's neck shook as it reverberated with laughter.

_Careful, little one, you're starting to choke me._

Eragon lessened his grip. _Sorry._ He pulled pack and stared into her sapphire eyes. _I've missed you, Saphira._

_And I, you, little one._ She grinned, and then her expression became fierce, _But know that I won't ever let you out of my sight again._

Eragon laughed and Saphira's countenance softened. _You attract trouble._ She muttered.

Eragon shook his head and he looked around; their camp oddly tidy. His sleeping bag and the pack were the only things on the floor. He frowned, _where's Arya?_

As if on cue, Arya entered their camp, her dark hair tied back, except for a few tresses that fell on her face. To Eragon, it seemed as if he hadn't seen her for an eternity and he couldn't help hold back a huge grin. His slumber had made him forget how stunning and graceful Arya looked. Her flawlessness rendered him speechless, abruptly obliterating everything on his mind. He only saw _her._

She was dressed in her leather outfit and her Elven sword was strapped on her belt on her right hip. Her dark clothing clung to her like a second skin, blatantly outlining her voluptuous figure. Her slinking strides, gentle and elegant, belied the strong strength within her.

Arya's beautiful emerald eyes met his, and Eragon felt that intense, familiar lurch every time he looked at her. His heart stuttered helplessly as she smiled at him.

"Eragon." She said, her lilting voice invoking a visceral response from him.

"Arya." He replied, smiling, "Thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome."

Saphira jetted smoke at Eragon. He coughed. "And Saphira, thank you too." He said, after recovering from the warm smoke that had temporarily enveloped him.

He glanced at Arya who was still smiling. But then she seemed to catch herself in the action and she looked away, her smile fading. Eragon's smile faltered slightly and he looked at Saphira.

_Thank you for the lovely smoke._

Saphira held her head in mock-arrogance. That got a chuckle out of him and Saphira smiled.

"Well, I better get ready." He announced. With that, he picked up his pack and prepared himself. Arya stood where she was, her bag on her shoulder.

Eragon noted that his tunic was fresh and clean, but he still wore his tattered trousers. He glanced at Saphira, _I'm sure I was wearing a bloodied tunic._

Saphira grinned; amusement radiated off her in waves, _Arya changed your tunic._

Unable to help it, Eragon reddened slightly, realizing why then it was only his trousers that was unchanged. But of course, she needed to have removed most of his clothes to heal his wounds. He casted a look at Arya, who suddenly sensed Saphira's mirth. Her eyes narrowed at the sapphire dragon.

Deciding he should say something, Eragon said, "Is there any place I can wash myself?"

Arya shook her heard. "No."

Eragon felt foolish for asking- they were near the _desert_. He spoke to Saphira, _On our way to Gil'ead, can we stop at Lake Isenstar?_

Saphira craned her neck _. Of course. I need a wash myself. My scales are covered with sand._

_You are still beautiful though,_ Eragon smiled.

Saphira beamed. Eragon rummaged through his pack and found clean trousers. Arya tilted her head ever so slightly, "I'll give you your privacy." With dignity, she walked away from the camp. Eragon hated her brief departure, but then again, it would have been a very awkward situation if she remained. Without more fuss, Eragon changed his clothing, and in the process, found that his legs were healed. Gratitude for Arya filled him. He would never forget what she had done for him; he owed her.

Eragon ran his fingers through his matted hair, disliking its greasy texture. However, he made himself appear more decent; he washed his face with water and strapped Brisingr to his belt. Beloth the Wise circled his waist and his body was soon clad by his armour. He felt something missing, but he didn't ponder upon it.

A few seconds later, just as Eragon finished packing his stuff, Arya came back, her face stoic. Eragon wanted to see her smile; he disliked Arya's impassiveness. A plan formed in his head, and he told Saphira. The sapphire dragon grinned, loving the idea.

As soon as they packed, Eragon mounted Saphira, with Arya climbing after him. It had felt so long since he flied. Anticipation built up inside of him, excitement filtering through. Trapped in a cell for several days, Eragon had decided he didn't like confined spaces. It removed his liberty, his right to fly. A Dragon Rider's freedom to air was as much as anyone's freedom to breathe.

Eragon stroked Saphira's scales, admiring her beauty. As much as he cherished being freed, he revelled Saphira and Arya's presence above all else.

Arya's arms snaked around his waist, gripping him tight as Saphira launched to the skies. Exhilaration swelled within Eragon as air whipped his face. It was an exquisite feeling. Too long had he been deprived to fly the skies with his dragon. The feeling was unequivocally wonderful. They soared high above the clouds, the sun bathing them with its warmth. Eragon's plan filled Saphira's head, and they were anticipating the Elven princess' reaction.

Saphira rocketed upwards, reaching the pinnacle of her strength, to the highest point she could manage. Trepidation mingled with excitement filled Eragon, and behind him he felt Arya tense; they both knew what was coming. Saphira lingered beyond the clouds, her wings heaving with tremendous force, getting them as high as she could.

Around his waist, Eragon felt Arya's arms tighten, coiled around him like constrictors. They were so high.

_Get ready,_ Eragon told Arya mentally, briefly brushing against her mind. It sent shivers down his spine, and Eragon hoped that she hadn't felt it. Arya sent him an image of her wrestling with Saphira when they reach the ground. Eragon laughed, acknowledging her threat. Eragon lingered in Arya's mind, as if seeking his consent to stay there.

There was the slightest hesitance, and then Arya complied. Eragon felt Arya's hint of fear of being so high, and he wished to calm her, wishing that she would enjoy the experience... wishing to bring that smile he wanted her to have.

...

Eragon's anticipation and excitement filled Arya, erasing her fear. Her assent to his mind connection was a great decision. Saphira had flown them so high; Arya thought that a dragon could never reach this height. They were truly beyond the clouds now and Arya's fear began to return. Eragon's serenity obliterated that and she could sense him smiling, in anticipation of what Saphira was about to do.

She gasped, tightening her hold on Eragon all the more, if that were possible. Her vice-like grip must be suffocating him, yet he did not protest. _Hasn't she flown high enough?_ Arya asked, her voice tinted with anxiety.

Arya could sense a smile in Eragon's sentence as he replied; _She will reach her maximum height soon._

That did not give Arya any comfort whatsoever. She dared to look below them, only spotting glimpses of the land as the white clouds drifted to cover them. Gradually, Saphira stopped flying upwards and they seemed to dangle in the air. The sapphire dragon veered her head momentarily and gave a huge grin.

_Saphira..._ Arya began to say, then the dragon gave one last heave of her wings and they went the tiniest bit upwards, then slowly, tilted forward, as if they were hanging on the edge of a cliff. Arya's mental sentence didn't finish, as Saphira plunged steeply downwards.

Eragon's yell, accompanied by the dragon's roar, echoed throughout the sky. Arya screamed, the force of the rushing air below them whipping her face and hair with swift, relentless force. Saphira's body pierced through the clouds, the trio covered with the droplets of water. Eragon's yell turned to laughter as Arya's scream rose. They were plummeting with such speed that it was impossible _not_ to scream.

Arya's sense of fear faded as Eragon's excitement filled her mind, and soon she found herself enjoying the dive rather than dying of fright. The land below them greeted them in a blur of a rush, and Saphira's streamlined form and steep angle only made their speed go all the more faster.

"Saphira!" Arya shouted, almost close to a plea. Arya felt Eragon shake with laughter and she sent him a sense of playful reprimand. They continued to plummet to the dragon and Arya was worried when the ground below approached them with rapid speed.

With a loud whooshing sound, Saphira unfolded her wings and the flight abruptly decreased, and they glided through the air, the ground below them no more than several feet.

Arya was gasping; with relief, exhilaration or just pure fear, she didn't know. Eragon was still laughing, his stomach vibrating with the sound.

_That wasn't funny._ Arya spoke to him mentally, trying to berate him but failed. She felt herself smiling.

Saphira's voice filled their connected minds, _Now, that was fun._

Her amusement to Arya's previous screaming had sent the dragon into a laughing fit. Arya let her; she hadn't had this much excitement for a long while.

As their merriment faded slightly, Eragon withdrew from Arya's mind, _Thank you for sharing the experience with me; with our minds linked._ He said. Arya felt his deep honour to have been able to share that with her.

_Likewise._ She replied in the Ancient Language. The experience had been frightening yet exciting; she was glad to have had him in her mind during the descent.

Saphira had been flying for no more than several minutes until the city of Gil'ead loomed upon them. Eragon nudged Saphira mentally, _Lake Isenstar first._

Following her rider's instruction, she veered her direction slightly, heading for the glimmering lake beside the city. In companionable silence, the three observed the city ahead as they neared it. The Elven banner, accompanied by the Varden's was situated at the highest points of the gate, indicating that the city had been conquered. Tents surrounded the city and Eragon discerned the elves' glittering armour as they moved below them.

_One of the elves has contacted me; they are glad that you are present._ Arya said, _I have told them that we will land soon._

Eragon nodded. Within a few more minutes, Saphira reached the lake and she prepared to dive. Eragon shielded their packs, so they would not get soaked. Saphira closed her wings yet again, but the plummet this time was not as steep.

_Allow me to enchant a spell to protect our eyes,_ Eragon told Arya. She agreed.

As soon as Saphira was above the lake, she drove straight in, like an Elven arrow. The water met contact with scales and skin; it felt surprisingly warm. Saphira's dive produced plenty of bubbles around them, but as it cleared, Arya could clearly see the contents of the lake. Fishes, of all colours and sorts, swam around them or beside them. The lake's plants were a combination of dull grey to wonderful, bright colours. All manner of sea creatures steered clear of Saphira apart from a small group of colourful fishes which swam beside her. Arya was enthralled by their beauty.

The Lake was mildly deep and Arya could see the shafts of sunlight that shone through the surface of the lake, making the water glow with its light. It truly was a magnificent sight.

Saphira swam with her tail and Arya felt them rise upwards, breaking through the surface of the water. Arya had held her breath and as soon as air was around them, she inhaled, revelling the freshness of her senses. Eragon removed their spell and wove another one; a spell which dried them.

"That was beautiful, Eragon." Arya whispered in his ear.

_There are things far more beautiful compared to that._ Eragon said in her mind, his mental voice the equivalence of a spoken whisper. _Far more perfect..._

Arya caught a hint in his words. She didn't know whether to be mad at him for saying such bold wordsor elated for the compliment. As if confirming her feelings, her body betrayed her, her cheeks reddened and a smile formed her lips. She didn't reply to his sentence, lest they give away her true feelings. She simply gave a slight squeeze of her arms. She knew she enjoyed his words and touch far too much. Her steel resolve was deteriorating. She almost laughed at her helplessness against him. No more than two days ago had she promised she would keep away, distance herself from him.

Yet here she was, breaking every rule she had made.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Eragon entered the grand tent, he was instantly aware of Queen Islanzadi's direct gaze. Behind him, he heard the tent flap ruffle as he sensed Arya enter as well. They arrived no more than five minutes ago and through his link, Eragon could sense Saphira hum with contentment as elves scurried to obey her every demand. Usually, the situation would amuse Eragon, yet dread gnawed at him.

The confrontation with the Queen was no problem, but he knew he had to narrate his story, and doing so, would make him remember the torture he endured under the Twins' 'administration.' He despised recalling the horrifying memories, but he knew he had to do it. Every step he took resonated in his ears.

As he came to a halt, he bowed from the waist down as he greeted the Queen first in the Ancient Language. He looked up and saw her standing from her seat. With unconscious poise, Islanzadi ambled towards Eragon, her expression blank.

"Shadeslayer," Islanzadi said, her voice flowing with pristine clarity, returning the greeting. Eragon finished the greeting and waited for the Queen's questions.

Surprisingly, Islanzadi walked towards Arya, looking at her daughter in the eye. Arya greeted her mother in the Ancient Language and she replied in return, addressing Arya with her new title, "Shadeslayer." Arya visibly tensed at the mention her latest title but she graciously accepted her mother's praise. There was a small silence after that, and Eragon wondered what passed between the two.

Then, Islanzadi stepped away and sauntered back to her seat. From there, she observed Eragon, her expression gentle.

"Shadeslayer, I want you to recount the occurrences that have happened, right from when you were captured," the Elven Queen said, her voice unexpectedly soft.

That was it; what Eragon had been dreading to come. Inhaling a deep breath and wiping his features of any emotion, Eragon began to recall his journey; how the Twins easily managed to capture him near Carvahall- but before, Eragon could continue, Islanzadi interrupted him.

"The Twins were alive?" Islanzadi asked, her voice laced with anxiety and fear.

Eragon nodded grimly. Beside him, Arya held an impassive facade, giving no emotion away. Islanzadi gave a sigh, making no attempt to hide it. An uneasy expression settled on her face.

She glanced at no one in particular as she voiced her thoughts, "How was Galbatorix able to do this? What kind of new monstrosity has he experimented with?"

Eragon shrugged, keeping his countenance blank, "I do not know; perhaps some kind of dark magic."

Islanzadi closed her eyes, "I fear for our hopes."

Eragon shifted slightly, his back stiff from remaining in the same posture for too long. He needn't need to voice his worries. Galbatorix had grown stronger, his knowledge of dark magic mounting. Eragon felt his hopes deplete as he fully realized the enormity of Galbatorix' startling progress. _He_ had _managed_ to bring beings back to life. Such things were phenomenal... impossible.

_Or supposed to be._ Saphira said. She was situated outside the tent, seemingly content with the Elves' incessant offers and services. But, she had also been listening to Eragon's conversation through their mental link.

_With him, I am guessing not many things are impossible._ Eragon replied dismally. Saphira had no response, but her feelings echoed her Rider's.

Islanzadi stood, her cape flowing behind her. After conquering Gil'ead, she had acquired a fiery red Elven-made dress, designed to emphasize her royalty, but however, a belt circled her waist, her sword sheathed on her left hip. Royal or not, the Queen fought alongside her people. Imperial and proud, she represented her whole nation. But her hard countenance seemed to deteriorate after Eragon's revelation of the Twins.

She gestured to Eragon with her hand, "Please continue with your narration."

So, Eragon resumed right where he left off. He recalled waking up in a dark cell not knowing exactly where he was, the days that had felt like an eternity, and the brutal torture he had agonizingly experienced. During his narration, Eragon felt a sense of déjà vu; he remembered when Arya had narrated her torture in Gil'ead- the fury that had instantly rose to the surface when he heard her story. Although, this time the places were switched.

Devoid of emotion, Eragon continued his narration, but he left out fragments of his affliction which he didn't particularly want to voice out. However, from the way Arya gave him a sideways glance, he knew that she was acutely aware of the true sufferings he had went through.

Eragon tried to retain his impassive countenance, but recollecting his memories and speaking of them were proving difficult to do. The description of his tortures sounded appalling and he knew they were much worse in practice. Eragon's narration came to an end and he glanced at Arya, the faintest of smiles on his lips. He recalled seeing her blast through the door and coming to rescue him.

"Then, Saphira flew us out of the area and Arya healed my injuries," Eragon paused, "I took a while to recover, but Arya healed me well."

Beside him, Eragon noticed Arya tense subtly, but her features were expressionless. Islanzadi rose from her seat yet again, her cape billowing behind her. Eragon was aware that there was no particular gust of wind inside the tent, but the Queen's cape seemed to ripple as if the wind was blowing it every time she stood.

"Thank you for your narration, Eragon," Islanzadi paused, giving him a mild look, "It must have been difficult to recollect such terrible memories."

Eragon said nothing, but only tilted his head. There was a short silence.

"I had something to say to your thoughtless decision to pursue the Twins, but," Islanzadi paused, eyeing Eragon with what he perceived as mercy, "I will say no more on the matter. What is done is done. But next time Eragon, do deliberate the consequences of your actions."

Eragon nodded, "I apologize for my action, your Majesty, but at the time, I deemed it the right thing to do. I realize my mistake, and I have no desire to repeat it."

Islanzadi tilted her head lightly. She clasped her hands, "I presume we have no more things to discuss," She announced, "You must tarry to the Varden. Nasuada has informed me they cannot delay any longer; they are preparing to siege Belatona."

Eragon tensed at the news, alarm shooting through his body. He had not contacted the Varden leader, but a small part of him dreaded the conference. Despite his closeness to Nasuada as his vassal, he imagined her annoyance or at least her fume over his long absence.

Eragon accepted that it was his error that he remained behind and pursued the Twins, but he learnt that not releasing himself from mistakes were a misuse of time. He recognized what he did, and it was folly, but the mistake was the past. Given the circumstances, he had no time to linger over it; he needs to do whatever needs to be done to defeat Galbatorix.

"The siege will commence in two days. I assume that you will be able to reach the Varden on time?" Islanzadi said, her voice now deprived of the hopelessness she held earlier. Her tone acquired a methodical approach, her countenance forming into one of seamless authority. The real presentation of a Queen.

"Of course," Eragon replied. The Elven queen nodded, her slanted eyes on the Rider.

In that small instant, she seemed to _really_ observe him, her eyes studious, appearing intimidating. _Almost._ Unwilling to waver from the Queen's stare, Eragon met her gaze steadily, pondering over why she paid him unusual attention.

Then, as if a wire snapped, Islanzadi's eyes flickered to Arya, studying her with the same intent as she had been with him. Despite their mother-daughter past, Eragon noticed a delicate change between the two. Eragon expected Arya to tense under her mother's gaze, but she just met her stare composedly with her own.

Islanzadi drew herself upright, withdrawing her attention from Arya. The Queen's eyes obtained an intrigued gleam, although her lips were set in a straight line. However, her facial expression subtly altered to one of... _acceptance_. Eragon restrained any confusion or emotion to appear on his features.

"I suggest you depart," Islanzadi said and turned to Arya briefly, "I presume you will tell Nasuada the rest of our previous discussion?"

"Of course," Arya said.

Islanzadi faced Eragon, "Shur'tugal, I want to reaffirm our resolute loyalty and faith on you, on behalf of my people. Although I admit you are indeed reckless and adamantly stubborn-" A small smile appeared on Eragon's face, "You have proved yourself worthy as the symbol of the Varden's hope. You have surprised us all, Shadeslayer."

Eragon bowed, "Thank you, your majesty."

Islanzadi nodded and indicated for them to leave the tent. Although nearest to the tent exit, Eragon slowed his pace, allowing Arya and Islanzadi to exit first. It was a simple act of courtesy, but as Arya passed him, he thought he saw her expression harden. Unable to help his natural reaction, Eragon felt as if an old scar was ripped open. But as quickly as it showed on his face, he swiftly hid it.

...

After assisting Eragon and Saphira, Arya left them temporarily to make her own preparations and bid her mother farewell. Reluctantly, she admitted that she wouldn't normally do such a thing, but a sharp impulse made her do so. She ambled over to her mother, who stood behind a perfectly-lined group of warriors. Arya had no doubt that three or four of those warriors were also formidable spellcasters.

Seeing her daughter's approach, Islanzadi's indicated privacy. Swiftly and smoothly, her warriors relocated themselves several steps away.

"I didn't think you'd find him, Arya," Islanzadi said, her tone low. They stood outside her mother's tent, and numerous yards away, Eragon and Saphira were still preparing.

"Fate smiled upon me." Arya replied softly.

"It _has_ indeed," Islanzadi added ingenuously, her tone belying something else. Arya knew that her mother's use of present and not the past hinted that she was referring to something else entirely different. Eyes flashing with curiosity, Arya glanced at Islanzadi, whose expression appeared innocent, but her eyes indicated anything but.

Daring not to prompt her mother further, Arya tilted her head, "We must go."


	14. flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some smut. this is a flash back ooff him and arya.he remebers it every time he goes out the room with her.

Arya reached out and grabbed Eragon's wrist, stopping him from walking any farther. Seeing that she wished to speak with him, he turned towards Blödhgarm and said, "Go, take them to Nasuada. Tell her that we shall join her shortly."

Nodding, Blödhgarm seemed to understand that Arya wanted to speak to Eragon privately, and led the company towards the staircase. He saw the old lord briefly flick his eyes towards Arya's hand, which still held his wrist, before following Blödhgarm and the other elves.

Once Arya had made sure that they were alone, she released Eragon's wrist, and took a step back. Raising his eyebrow, he waited for her to say whatever she wished to him, and he quickly ran his mind through anything foolhardy he had done, to see if she was to reprimand him. Whatever he was expecting her to say, it certainly wasn't _that._

"What?" he asked, trying to figure out if what she said was just a trick of the mind.

"Take off your shirt." Her face was neutral, but the slight tone to her voice told Eragon that she was amused by his embarrassment, and he heard Saphira lightly chuckle in the recesses of his mind.

Blinking, he felt his face heat up slightly, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Arya reached out and took Brisingr from him, gently placing it on a table next to the wall. He noticed that whenever she would handle his blade -which lately, had increased- she would show the utmost care, as if she was handling a delicate glass structure that would shatter at the lightest touch. She turned back towards him and merely stared with her neutral expression straight at his face.

Sighing, Eragon pried off his tunic, which took a considerable amount of effort, adding to the fact that his chest felt like it was cleaved in two. Looking down at his chest, he saw that several long, deep cuts had penetrated his skin, caused by a weapon that was concealed from his sight. After engaging his target, he had found out that the man was a member of the Black Hand, and seemed very intent on killing Arya. Eragon had pushed her out of the way of the man, sending her sprawling onto the floor, only to bounce back up, nimble as a cat.

He barely noticed the deep cuts, so intent was he on killing the man who tried to secretly assassinate her. It seemed like Galbatorix was intent on killing the Elven Ambassador or he had heard rumors of someone else who was close to Eragon. Either way, Eragon didn't take the threat lightly.

Hissing in pain, Eragon was brought back to reality as Arya gently prodded the wound that was meant for her. One of the cuts felt close to coming towards one of his rib bones, and it was the first wound that Arya began to heal. Groaning in pain, he mumbled, "You don't have to."

Arya continued her work, softly running her hands across his chest, murmuring in the ancient language. And that was how Angela found them.

Staring out into the land surrounding Belatona, Eragon rested his tired body against Saphira's massive bulk. Standing next to him was Arya, who seemed to be in a silent conversation with Saphira. The only tales tell signs that there was a conversation going on was the brief flick of eyes towards each other or him. That, and the fact that Saphira had blocked off part of her mind from him.

Yawning, Eragon recalled the previous conversation with Angela. He honestly could not remember blushing so hard, and it was the only time he had seen Arya's cheeks scarlet from embarrassment. It seemed that only Angela could turn a scene where Arya healing his chest had to do with something of a more private nature. It seemed that Angela was surprised as well to find Arya healing his chest, when Eragon was once again capable of doing it himself, though he would be considerably weaker.

Glancing towards Arya, he saw that she was staring at him intently, as if trying to figure some mysterious puzzle. It was ironic that she seemed to be trying to piece together something about him, when she was the mysterious one. Even after all this time, Arya was constantly at his side. At first it was quiet companionship, but then it turned into a ritual where he would wait for her at her tent before heading towards a meeting. They spoke of many things, and Eragon made it his goal to get her to laugh.

Staring at her, he wanted to see what she would do if he stared at her just as she was staring at him. Saphira seemed to find the staring contest humorous, and let out her laugh. Staring at her green eyes, Eragon felt the side of his lip slowly raise itself, and he saw that Arya was struggling to keep her face neutral. Suddenly, and without warning, they both burst out into laughter, until Saphira bumped her head into Arya's back, sending her on top of Eragon. He felt the air leave his chest as she crashed into him. During her fall, she had placed her hand out to catch her, which ended up grabbing his shoulder. The force of Saphira's head bump forced Arya to collapse further onto him, effectively pushing him to the ground on his back, with her lying on his chest.

He stared into her eyes, and saw various emotions flash through the green orbs, gone as quick as they appeared. She was light compared to how tall she was, but Eragon knew that she could easily toss him into a building if he did something inappropriate, so he stayed his hand that wanted to move towards her back.

He felt himself begin to get lost in her emerald eyes, and he forcefully drew his eyes away from hers, latching onto something soft that was pressing against his lower chest. In the darkness, the sight he was currently staring at would have been completely darkened by the night that snuck its way across the land, but with his elven eye sight, he saw it in perfect clarity.

Arya's chest was pushed against his, with her arms on either side of her body. The softness he felt where her breasts pressed into his chest, and he felt heat run down his body. He stared at her chest, unable to look away. He always tried his hardest not to lust after her body, no matter how beautiful she was, but with her on top of him, he felt all of that self-control slowly start to leave his body. Normally, Arya would have already stood up and brushed off the matter, but she seemed glued to the spot just as much as he was.

He didn't dare push Arya up for fear of what she would do once the moment was broken, so he reached out his mind towards Saphira, and asked, _help?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

_She's going to kill me._

_Then stop staring at her chest._

_Help?_

_No._

_Traitor._

The heat in his body slowly started to rise, and he felt his length begin to strain and push into her stomach. Slowly dragging his eyes up towards hers, he saw that she was still studying him. He opened his mouth, but words failed to form, and he promptly shut it. It seemed then that she snapped out of her daze, and he quickly shut his eyes, expecting to either get hit or for a cold reprimand. The wait seemed like an eternity to Eragon, until he felt a soft hand against his cheek.

Shocked, he opened his eyes wide, and saw a look he couldn't describe in Arya's eyes. Just as soon as she laid her hand on his face, she was up, and facing away from him. The cold air hit his body where hers used to be, and he glanced at Saphira. She had what he could describe as an amused grin on her face, and he felt her amusement flow through their bond.

Arya faced out towards the night sky, and Eragon watched as the moonlight danced across her raven hair. Getting up from his position on the ground and covering his length, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Eragon!"

Silently cursing, he heard the group of Nightstalkers make their way towards him, with Nasuada clearly visible in the middle. Arya turned around to face the incoming group, and Eragon saw that once again her face was neutral. As Nasuada came up to him to speak, he could only envision the feel of Arya's body pressed against his, the warmth he felt…

_Eragon!_

Saphira's call snapped Eragon out of his lust induced stupor, and he saw that Nasuada and Arya where looking at him expectantly. He went to open his mouth, but Saphira pushed her mind through the bond and Eragon felt her speak through him.

" _Staying in Belatona would be the best wager, as the coming storm will test the will of the men. Better to let them recover, and use the storm to as cover. Galbatorix wouldn't dare sent his men, lest he wishes to lose most in the coming months."_

It seemed that the answer appeased Nasuada. Eragon was grateful that she didn't see through the fact that he wasn't paying attention, and Eragon thanked Saphira deep within his mind. Arya, however, glanced at Saphira and then Eragon and he knew that she knew.

Arya spoke to Nasuada, and Eragon felt waves of confusion flow through his mind. Excusing himself, he hugged Saphira and bid goodnight to the two women. The more he thought about Arya's peculiar behavior, the more the confusion seemed to grow. He was thrown out of his thoughts as he smashed into a solid mass, and only his quick elven reflexes saved the both of them from falling to the ground.

Looking up, he saw the familiar face of his cousin, and was glad to see someone who might be able to help him. Grinning, he grabbed his cousin and dragged him to the keep where his room was located.

* * *

"-I mean, it seems like she is acting normal, but it just confuses me so much. I'll be walking towards somewhere alone, and she just appears randomly! Even Saphira notices, but so far she thinks it funny to just watch me try to puzzle it out."

Roran nodded, and downed the ale given to them by the chef's in the kitchen. Before making it to his room, Roran stopped and diverted them to the kitchen, telling him they needed to get something. Eragon was glad for the ale, even if it was a bit bitter. They carried a barrel of ale, and Eragon was secretly glad Saphira wasn't here with them.

Downing the rest of the ale in his glass, Eragon placed his head against the wall next to his bed. He was sitting on the bed, with Roran on top of a small table across from him, and the two barrels acting like foot rests for the two cousins. The ale seemed to dim the confusion, and Eragon found that his tongue slipped more times than he could count. When he started to drink, Saphira reprimanded him for drinking without her, and he merely shut her out, much to the amusement of Roran when he told him.

Turning the conversation back to Roran, Eragon was once again happy to have family left to those he could talk to. Roran gave Eragon some advice as to how to act around Arya, and Eragon took it to his heart. "How's Katrina been? I haven't seen her since after the battle in Feinster."

A grimace crossed Roran's face, and Eragon saw how the strain of fighting took a toll on his cousin. "I told her to stay behind at Feinster with the other women and children, but she said that she didn't want to be separated. I tried to convince her, but it didn't seem like a good idea at the time to try to stop her."

Eragon nodded, and placed the last of the ale inside both their glasses. "If Garrow could see us now, he'd yell at us for wasting time drinking ale when there was something to be done at the farm."

Roran smiled, and said, "Aye. You remember the Carvahall dance festival? The one with when the-"

A knock at the door interrupted Roran, and before Eragon could get up, Roran had opened the door. Roran jumped in surprise, and quickly let Arya in the small room. She was carrying Eragon's Brisingr, much to the surprise of the rider. Arya's eyes roamed the small room, settling on the partially empty tankard in Eragon's hand, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

Before he could stop himself, he downed the rest of the drink, and threw the glass towards Roran. His cousin quickly caught them, before setting them down behind him on the table. Arya silently strode over to Eragon, and Eragon averted his gaze do to the thoughts that were flowing from the ale. Heat raced across his face, and he hoped Arya believed that it was from the ale he consumed. Stopping in front of him, Arya held out Brisingr, and Eragon reached out to grab it from her.

As soon as he took the sword from her, it ignited in his hand causing him to throw it in his drunken surprise. The sword clattered to the floor, and Arya gave him a cool look, before reaching down and taking the sword. She took the sword and placed it on top of a barrel, before walking back to the door. Before she left, she turned to Eragon and said, "Nasuada requests your presence early in the morning. You, as well, Stronghammer."

And with that, she left the room. Eragon blinked at the empty spot that she stood in, before looking across at his cousin. Roran had a huge grin on his face, obviously enjoying the torment that Arya caused Eragon. His grin however, slowly faded.

Narrowing his eyes at Roran, Eragon asked, "What's wrong?"

Roran visibly gulped, before saying, 'The sun rises in a few hours time."

Eragon's face paled at the thought of going to a war meeting hung over, especially when no one else was drinking.

* * *

For the fifteenth time, Eragon let out a painful groan. His head was pounding, and for some reason Saphira didn't try to rid him of his ache. Arya seemed amused as well as to both Roran and his problem, but hid the blatant grin behind a hand.

Turning towards one of the mirrors, Eragon slowly asked Orik, "When are the dwarves to arrive? I think we might be low on ale, especially after last night."

A chuckle ran around the room, and even Saphira let out a puff of smoke from where she was residing. Orik threw a questioning look towards Nasuada, and she glared at Eragon while responding, "It seems that two cousins took it upon themselves to steal the two remaining barrels of ale that we had for your arrival, and drink it themselves."

Orik let out a deep, booming laugh, stroking his beard in amusement. "Is that so, foster-brother? And what would make the two of you to drink at such an untimely hour?"

Eragon was unwilling to answer in front of so many people, but Roran let out another groan, and said, "Women."

Most of the men began to laugh, while the women in the groups merely let a small smile grace their lips in amusement. Arya, it seemed, was the only one who didn't laugh, but instead shifted her seating position as if uncomfortable. Orik's laugh was the loudest of all, as it seemed that he understood his foster-brothers plight. They were all silenced, however, by a powerful voice saying, "Enough."

All those turned to face Queen Islanzadí's mirror, and Orik shifted in his mirror to look at another mirror beside the mirror he used to communicate with the Varden. The Queen gazed at Eragon for a long moment, before flicking her eyes to Arya, then towards the Leader of the Varden.

Queen Islanzadí debated with Nasuada and the others as to what to do for the coming season, and Eragon felt himself slip into a waking dream.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and Eragon was quickly awakened. Glancing around the room they used to hold the war council, Eragon saw that most had cleared out. Looking around for the one who tapped his shoulder, Eragon saw that it was Arya. He smiled at her, and was pleased to see that she offered him a smile in return. She stood, and turned to leave, but said to him, "Follow me."

Getting up, Eragon quickly followed her out of the room towards one of the hallways. There, she led him up to the quarters were his room was, and he saw that many of the rooms they passed were empty. When they reached his room, Eragon was surprised when she continued passed, motioning for him to keep following her. Sending out a treadle of thought to Saphira, he asked, _do you know where she's leading me?_

A laugh flowed across the link, and she responded, _yes._

Prodding her further, he asked, _well, where is she taking me?_

The only reply was a cryptic, _you'll see._

He sighed at his dragon, expecting her to at least give him some warning. She must have sensed his thoughts, for she said, _have fun._

He made to ask her about it, but she blocked him from her mind. Sighing out loud, he heard a small laugh escape Arya. _Great, why do others always get to listen in on my conversation, yet she can have secret conversations with anyone._

It seemed that she didn't completely block his thoughts from her, as a faint reply came through the bond, _because you never ask._

Growling, he closed the link between them, keeping her out of his mind.

They approached Arya's room, and she entered, gesturing for him to sit on the small bed. He sat down as she closed the door, locking it and whispering a few spells for privacy. She turned towards him, and her proximity alerted him. He glanced around her small room, surprised that it was an exact replica of his. The only thing that differed was that the mirror on her desk was larger than his, and there was a distinct lack of barrels and tankards.

Looking towards Arya he saw that she was once again gazing at him with the same stare she had the previous night. His mind turned to the position they found themselves in, and his body heated at the thought. Arya tucked a lock of hair behind her slender ear, exposing her neck. There was a tension in the air, and he felt the charge between them at such a close distance. Scooting slightly away from her to try to dissipate some of the tension, he wasn't surprised that she moved as well.

He _was_ however, surprised in the direction she moved. Instead of moving away like he anticipated, Arya recovered the distance he put between them, and moved closer than before. His leg was basically grazing hers, and he only needed to shift it slightly to have it pressed against hers. She turned her head towards him, and he stared into her eyes once again.

He felt two different things at once; the love he held for her, and the heat that was making itself lower in his body. A smile graced her beautiful lips, and Eragon couldn't help the one that spread itself over his. He waited patiently for her to speak, merely basking in her smell and presence. She was in her normal black leather attire, missing only her sword which was placed on the table across from the bed.

"I am unsure how to begin," she stated. She turned away from him and gazed at the wall intently.

Curiosity took hold of him, causing him to ask, "Begin what, Arya?"

The only reply he got was, "Our discussion."

"What are we to discuss? Perhaps it would be better to explain why you have led me to your room, especially when we usually walk towards the forest to talk." He wanted to ease whatever was causing her to hesitate, but he ultimately knew that she would speak to him about whatever it was she wanted to speak about.

"Perhaps it would," she said. Arya let out a large sigh, and turned to gaze back at Eragon. "We have known each other for nigh on a year now, yet we have experienced more together than I have in most of my seventy years among humans. Faölin and I were… We were companions. I loved him, but never had I acted upon my love for him, due to the circumstances with Saphira's egg."

The mention of Arya loving someone else sent a pain arcing through his body, and he tried to quell the desire to twitch. He partially succeeded, and only ended up grasping the bed sheet underneath him. He was lucky that Arya didn't notice it.

She let out a humorless laugh, and said, "During the night we stayed in the Empire around the campfire and I told you of Faölin, I merely wished to see how you reacted if I made it seem as if we were mates. Saphira and I conversed, and I realize now that to do so was wrong, and that I caused you pain simply for my amusement."

Taking a chance, he reached out with his right hand, and laid it on her left shoulder. Giving her a slight squeeze, he said, "It is of no consequence. It is through no fault of your own that I would be given pain. You need not think of it."

Arya seemed to draw into his hand, pressing her shoulder against it. She nodded in response. "You have changed much in these past few months, ever since the Agaetí Blödhren. You are no longer a boy, but someone that we can depend on, that I can…"

She trailed off, so Eragon said, "Certain circumstances forced me to change."

They remained quiet for some time, until Arya softly said, "As have I." Her statement was spoken so quietly that he had to strain even his elven ears to hear her. Raising her voice back to a normal tone, she continued, "After Oromis and Glaedr's death, I felt that I could not be separated from one I cared for. I apologize if I intruded in anyway, but from what Saphira has told me, you have not been bothered at all by my presence. There are few people alive that I care for, and you are my greatest friend."

Her revelation shocked him, as for her to admit to such a time of need to be close to someone was most likely very difficult. Smiling at her, he said, "I have always considered you to be my greatest friend as well, and I would always welcome your presence. Even if you woke me in the dead of night just to talk about matters of no importance, I would hold no grudge."

The smile she gave off was positively radiating. It was rare for Arya to smile like such, and he treasured the fact that he had gotten her to do so. Her smile slowly faded, and she pushed herself closer to Eragon, and laid her head on his shoulder, forcing him to put his arm around her shoulders.

It seemed that everything that Arya was doing was shocking him, and it seemed so out of character for her.

_Not so much out of character, as her opening up towards you. Do not squander or force the situation, little one._

The fact that Saphira slipped through his mind didn't really cause Eragon alarm, as he knew that such powerful emotions were causing him to let her into his mind. _Thank you, Saphira._

He felt Saphira withdraw from his mind. Glancing down at Arya, Eragon couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was. To him, he was holding an elven goddess, and he cherished this entire moment, no matter how much pain it was causing him to be so close, yet so far. Deciding to take a slight risk, he placed his head on top of hers, feeling her raven hair against his cheek.

"It has been a very long time since I've been held by someone I loved, and one who loved me." The statement flowed through Eragon's ears, and he was unsure as to whether or not he had actually heard her speak.

"W-what?" His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and he felt his palms begin to sweet. Arya repeated the statement, this time louder, and in a lighter voice, as if amused by Eragon's constant shock. She pulled away from his embrace, and Eragon was left sad at the loss of contact. However, Arya gently took hold of him, and maneuvered him so that he was lying on the bed, and as far over as possible. He was pleasantly surprised when she rested her head on his chest, and placed her right hand next to her head.

Swallowing, Eragon softly said, "I- I don't understand."

She turned her head towards him, and rested her chin on his chest. He ignored the pain of her chin digging into him as he watched the side of her mouth lift up. She stared at him for a long time, and Eragon took the time to study her face. Finally, after several long intense staring bouts, she got up on her elbows, and leaned towards him. He watched in awe as her face neared his, and he nearly died when her lips graced his.

He was frozen on the spot, eyes wide as he felt her lips slowly move against his. She began to draw away, but Eragon's instincts kick in, and he met her moist lips. The ferventness of their kisses drew Eragon in, and he felt his body begin to heat up. He placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer towards him. She surprised him when she allowed him to do so, but he kept a reasonable distance between them, still cautious as to how far she would allow him to go.

It seemed that Arya didn't have his inhibition, as she lifted her legs, and straddled his body, all the while keeping her lips moving against his. He released a breathe as she settled on top of him, and she placed her hands on either side of his head, allowing her to remain above him. He felt her hair cascade around his face, encasing him. Slowly running his hands down her back, he waited for some sign that she wished to stop him, but she only continued her assault on his mouth.

When she finally separated from him, he was left breathless. She settled back on his chest, panting, and he brought his knees up so that she could rest her back against them. Gazing at her face, he saw that she held the biggest smile on her face, as if she had just discovered something truly amazing. He slid his hands to her waist, and she shifted against him, driving her body against his length. Her eyes widen in surprise as his length prodded her through their attire, and he tried to push her off of his length, but she held her ground. Arya was staring at him, and the smile hadn't disappeared from her face, only growing bigger as he moaned against her sudden movements.

She opened her mouth, obviously intending to speak, but she paused to let her breath catch up to her.

Eragon instead to the moment to speak, and said the only thing that came to his mind, "Outstanding."

She let out a loud laugh, before moving back towards his face. He understood her intention at once, and met her lips once again in their fiery dance. Eragon felt as if her passion would consume him, and the reasoning part of his mind told him to slow down her movements, but his heart wouldn't let him.

Arya had taken the bottom of his tunic, and was quickly pulling it up. Displeased at the fact that he had to break off from their kiss, he tore of his tunic, before throwing it somewhere behind her. Arya's hands roamed his chest, and he groaned at the feeling of her fingers dancing over him. Sliding his hand to the separation of her tunic and leggings, he began to slip his hand underneath, only to be stopped short by the arm that grabbed him.

She pulled away from his lips, and he thought that she would leave him, but she merely remained, staring at him intently.

"If we were to continue," She said, "I believe that neither of us would be able to stop. We would cross a point which could never be taken back, and could very well send us apart. I must know how you truly feel, and that you are simply not continuing this just to be with me physically."

He stared at her, his mind racing, before finally asking, "I-I… thought that you said we could never be."

Her face lowered, her eyes gazing at his bare chest. Her hands moved across his chest, as if it strained her from not being in motion. When she spoke, it was softly, and Eragon couldn't detect the emotion lacing her voice. "We are both different now, whether that is for good or for ill. I know that this could distract us both, but I felt that harboring such feelings and not acting on them would distract us far worse than anything else."

Eragon reached one of his hands towards her chin, moving it so that she was forced to look him dead in the eye. He tried to convey all of his feelings through his eyes, but felt he was unable to. Instead, he sent his mind towards hers, and was surprised to find almost no barriers protecting it. The second he touched her mind, she threw up powerful barriers. Eragon merely waited, caressing his mind slowly against hers, trying to coax her into opening for him. When she finally opened her mind, he felt her hesitance at such intimate contact, and Eragon felt it was ironic that she would kiss him so passionately, yet keep her mind closed to even his.

He let his emotions flow across her mind, letting her feel the strain she was putting on his self-control, and the love he held for her. She gasped, and quick as an elf, she had her lips moving against his once again. He ran his hands up and down her back, before she took his right hand in her own, and placed it underneath her elven tunic. The skin he felt was soft that it caused him to involuntarily buck his hips against hers, making them both gasp at the contact.

Through their still connected minds, he felt her physical need for him, and the intensity caught him off guard. Eragon never knew that she felt such a way about him, until a familiar emotion flowed through her mind. It was something he felt in Saphira, yet it was very different. Let out a sharp gasp, he finally understood what it was he was feeling in her. Mumbling against her lips, he managed to speak three words to her; "I love you."

In his mind, he heard her respond, _And I you, Eragon._

He ran his hands across her belly for some time, before grasping the end of the tunic, and gave it a sharp tug. She seemed to understand his request, and spoke in his mind once again, _yes._

He pulled the tunic up and over her head, before tossing it to where his tunic was lying. He turned his attention back towards Arya, and felt his heart skip a beat. There in front of him was her chest, the same one he had been gazing at last night. The only difference was that _this_ time, there was nothing covering her. He raked his eyes across her body, taking in her lovely flushed skin, erect nipples, and perfectly shaped breasts. _Beautiful_ , he thought.

He felt her laughter in her mind, before a blush began to make its way across her skin. He loved the way her skin heated on her chest, and he placed his hand between her breasts, feeling the heat rolling from her skin. Sliding his hand over one of her breasts, he felt the soft, tender, object, before giving it an experimental squeeze. Running his palm to the side of her breast, Eragon thumbed her erect nipple, causing her to give a sharp intake of breath.

He marveled at the sound, before placing his other hand on her free breast, and repeated the same maneuver. The gasp spurred him into further action, and he made a quick decision as to whether to do so or not. Eragon gave into his urge, placing her mouth over her nipple. Arya let out a large moan, the sound causing his length to twitch against her inner leg. Switching breasts, he paid equal attention to the other, and used his hand to thumb over the one he had just left.

She placed her hands on his neck, directing his face upwards towards her. He was sitting upright, with Arya still sitting on him. She met his lips, before she pushed him onto his back once again, pushing their bare skin together. The contact made her moan in his mouth, and he used the advantage to flip them so that he was on top of her, between her legs. He tore away from her mouth, and ran his hand down her smooth body until he reached her leggings. Looking her straight in the eye, Eragon slowly slipped the leather leggings off of her.

As soon as he rid her of her leggings, she grasped his, pulling them down his body. He quickly helped her remove them, and once he was as naked as she, he spent the time admiring her naked elven body. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her legs were slender, betraying the power he knew she held. Glancing at her face, he saw that she was staring intently at his length, which twitched at her gaze. She tore her gaze of off his length, before giving him an inscrutable look.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Eragon felt her heat rolling off of her, and he tried to quell the desire to plunge himself into her. He gave her a questioning look, but he knew they were both far too gone, lost in the throes of passion. As soon as she gave a nod, which to another may have simply been interpreted as a slight dipping of the head, he pushed himself into her.

The first thing Eragon noticed was the heat, and the tightness of her muscles. Arya arched her back, thrusting her pelvis out towards Eragon, and released a loud moan. Halfway imbedded in her, he sensed her discomfort with the intrusion, and Eragon made to pull out, not wishing to cause her further distress.

He was stopped, however, by both Arya's legs, which wrapped around his hips. She used her incredible strength to pull him towards her, and he pressed himself further into her. He saw her hands leave their grasp on the sheets of the bed, and felt them rake down his body. It surprised him when she bit down on his shoulder, before sending a thought into his mind.

_Move._

And Eragon did. He withdrew himself until only his tip was in her, before slamming back down into her. Arya's moan of pleasure sped Eragon's rhythm, and his breathing became rough. He kissed her neck, before reconnecting their mouths. Their tongues briefly danced, before it was interrupted by another intense moan of pleasure. Arya began to meet his thrusts, encircling her arms around his neck.

It was surreal for Eragon. He never imagined being in such a position, especially with their previous history. He lusted for her, that he knew, but he also grew to love her. Now, she was writhing beneath him, moaning _his_ name. "Eragon…"

Every time she spoke his name, a wave of pleasure flowed into his mind. He briefly noticed that their minds were still connected before he felt an intense pleasure pass through her mind. When she nearly screamed out his name, Eragon faltered in his rhythm, and Arya seized the moment. With her normal grace, she flipped them over, so that she was on top of him. For a moment they stopped their movements to stare at each other, until Arya began to move. She looked like a goddess riding him, and Eragon placed his hands on her waist, driving her down harder on his length. She was moving her body in such a way that Eragon was thanking whatever gods there were for her elven flexibility, and his own to keep up with her.

She grabbed his hands from her waist, pushing them up over his head, and Eragon let her do so. Even half inhibited by the pleasure flowing through him, he knew he could overpower her if he so wished. She leaned over him, kissing him deeply. Her movements slowed, and Eragon caused her to gasp by thrusting hard up into her. She held his arms in one hand, the other supporting her slight weight above him. Using this to his advantage, he drove his pelvis up, making her whimper in pleasure.

The pleasure she was giving him was driving him insane, and he only could remember the feel of her body against his. Her fingers were digging into his wrists, but he ignored the pain. Instead, he pounded into her hard, trying to reach the climax they both sought. She released his hands, and shifted so that her hands were on his chest, her nails pulling his skin. Eragon increased his tempo, and Arya matched his thrusts above him.

Arya started to mumble incoherently, but Eragon made out his own name, and a few choice words in the dwarven language. She suddenly increased her downward thrusts, and he felt his own climax approaching. The pleasure and passion flowing through his veins forced him to move faster as well, and he began to lose himself with her. Arya screamed, a sound that drew out a loud moan from him, and he felt her muscles clench and unclench around him. Her body was shaking from her release, and Eragon grasped her arms before thrusting as hard as he could, spilling his seed into her.

Arya collapsed on top of him, sweat dripping off both of their bodies, drenching the sheets below. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, running his other up and down her back. Eragon felt complete, as if nothing could touch or disturb him in the post haze of their copulation. Arya lifted her head, and Eragon gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled, before raising herself slowly off of him, shaking. He felt his shortening length leave her, and he groaned in displeasure. Arya let out a small laugh, before collapsing to his side, snuggling into his body.

Glancing down at his chest, he saw that Arya had left an array of scratches, blood slipping from the wounds. In his tired state, Eragon didn't even try to heal them. Squeezing Arya's shoulder, Eragon said in the ancient language, "I love you, Arya."

Arya mumbled a reply, but it was lost at a loud knock at the door. Arya jumped up, placing her hands against the door to stop whoever was on the other side from entering, and said in a shaky voice, "Yes?"

Eragon heard some shuffling on the other side, and he let out a silent groan as to whose voice he heard. "Nasuada requests your presence, Arya. She had sent several messengers, yet none of them have been able to find either you or the blockhead."

Arya's eyes widened, before replying, "Angela, how long ago did Nasuada ask our council?"

Angela's reply was quick in coming, "Give or take a few minutes, I'd wager about an hour and a half."

Quickly scrambling, but quiet for fear of being heard, Eragon grasped his clothes and dressed, throwing Arya's hers as well. "Tell her that we shall be there shortly."

Eragon noticed Arya's mistake, and it seemed that Angela did as well. "We? It seems that the blockhead is in there as well. Tell me, do you know the cause of some screaming coming from your room? It seems that only those with the sharpest of ears heard them."

Eragon's eyes widened, and Arya's face grew pale. Her voice, however, was neutral as usual, "I do not know what you are talking about."

He heard Angela chuckle, and he heard her footsteps echo down the hall. Her reply, though, did reach his ears, "Indeed. Have a pleasant day, Princess."

Letting out a large sigh, Eragon grabbed Brisingr from Arya's table, and strapped it to his side. He took her sword as well, and walked over to her, where she remained frozen, and her face still pale. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "There is nothing to fear. Angela will not tell anyone. She knows the problems that would be caused should our relationship be announced at such a time."

Arya slowly nodded, and grabbed her sword from him. As she turned to open the door she held shut, Eragon grinned, and grasped her arms, pulling her towards him. He gave her a quick hug and a peck on the lips, before opening the door. He grabbed her hand, and set out to walk towards the war council room.

* * *

_It seems that you are in a good mood, little one. Several of the council members had some very colorful words to say to you and Arya, yet your smile unnerves them._

He let out a small chuckle, before glancing around the room. When he and Arya had finally made it to meeting, they were met by glares from a lot of the council members, but Nasuada looked torn between frustrated and amused. He tightened his grip on Arya's hand under the table, and was glad to feel her respond by squeezing back. They had agreed to keep their relationship private, until at least after the war, or when they were comfortable enough around each other.

_You two seemed comfortable before, did you not?_

Aghast at his dragon's words, he replied, _Saphira!_

He nearly fell out of his chair when he heard another voice join the conversation. _Indeed we were comfortable, Bjartskular._

Saphira snorted, releasing a massive plume of smoke. She had made herself a hole to enter the war council, and the smoke she gave off seemed to put the council members on edge. It seemed that no one other than Nasuada saw anything between the dragon rider and princess, and for that Eragon was glad. So far, they had managed to act as they usually did, minus the few sneaking glances and slight blushes. It seemed funny to Eragon that someone as Arya would open up to Eragon, and he noticed how she would close herself automatically towards others. He was glad that she was opening up towards him.

Arya shifted in her seat next to him, pulling both of their hands into her lap. His arm shifted as hers moved, and Eragon saw that Roran was staring intently at the same arm. Glancing back towards Arya, he asked, _you alright? You've been shifting a lot. Normally you could stay still during these meetings, something not even Saphira can attest to._

He saw the corners of her lips twitch, before moving back towards her normal expression. During the meeting, they kept their minds somewhat connected, enjoying the link between them. Saphira seemed content to share Eragon's mind with Arya, something that Eragon was extremely happy about. He had made it a game during the meeting to get either Arya or Saphira to laugh, though both reprimanded him constantly.

_I am sore. Staying still for so long does not help._

Turning his gaze towards someone who was speaking, as to make it look like he was paying attention, he asked, _Sore from what?_

Arya literally sighed out loud, causing whoever was talking to pause. She blinked at the speaker, and they continued their speech, although they were stuttering every so often. _From before._

Memories flowed into his mind, and he temporally blocked his mind from both Arya and Saphira, so that he wouldn't get yelled at by both women in his life. A blush made its way onto his face, and he saw Arya's eyebrow rise in response. Nasuada turned towards him, staring at his blushing face, before turning away, a smile on her face.

* * *

Collapsing on his bed, Eragon was glad that the meeting was over. The meeting dragged into the night, and Eragon was ready to fall into his waking dreams. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a slight shuffle of feet at his door way. Glancing up, he saw Arya there, her hand on the doorway, looking unsure as to whether she should approach. He smiled and gestured for her to come to him, and he was glad when she closed the door behind her. She placed her sword gently on his desk, next to his own, before standing at the side of his bed.

Eragon shifted over, giving her room to lay down if she so wished. She sat down, however, making Eragon give her a questioning glance. Arya sigh, and laid back, placing her had against his belly, her feet still touching the floor. He ran his hand through her raven hair, enjoying the silky feeling. She mumbled something, causing Eragon to ask, "Say that again?"

She sighed, before softly saying, "This is going to take some time getting used to."

Eragon laughed, and said, "Aye."

They stayed silent, basking in the presence of their mate, and simply enjoying the time when they could finally be alone again. Smiling down towards Arya, Eragon said, "When do we tell your mother?"

Arya merely groaned in reply, causing Eragon to laugh.


End file.
